Ahora somos madres!
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Estamos apunto de dejar la preparatoria, nos graduaremos y tenemos que pensar en nuestro futuro... que queremos ser,pero nosotras sabemos lo que queremos ser y lo tenemos mas que claro, solo que un accidente adelantara un poco el futuro para traerlo al presente... ese accidente nos dará a un niño que acogeríamos y protegeríamos... ese accidente cambiaria nuestras vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

" _Ahora somos mamas… pero seguimos en la preparatoria"_

-Muy bien y traigan su tarea para el lunes , es muy importante esa tarea 00y no creo que deba recordarles el por que- hablaba un mujer maor de pelo negro la cual alistaba un portafolio mientras daba por terminadas las clases del dia

-Vaya fastidio… bueno de igual manera ya lo habia decidido hace tiempo por lo que no creo que me ocasione complicaciones- hablaba una chica a mi lado mientras yo solo me recargue en la silla con las manos tras la cabeza

-No estoy muy segura de que pondré aun- respondi mientras veía al techo

Era de dia un dia común y corriente como todos en otonokizaka, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y las aulas estaban llenas de estudiantes que en estos momentos empezaban a dirigirse a la salida para disfrutar por fin de su fin de semana

-Y-Yo tampoco estoy segura de que pondré jeje- rio mi amiga que se encontraba en el asiento del otro lado

-Saben ya estamos en tercero deberían pensar mas en su futuro- hablo seria la chica pelirroja mientras nos veía con unos ojos de reprimenta –Yo por supuesto me dedicare a la medicina, pero ustedes no tienen ni la mas minima idea de que hacer-

-Y-Yo quiero seguir siendo una Idol después de graduarme- respondio timida la chica castaña pero con una mirada muy apasionada y decidida

-Pues yo sere Idol con Kayocchin, si ella quiere eso yo la seguire- hable con una sonrisa inocente lo cual hizo irritar a mi amiga tsundere

-Rin, no puedes decidir tu futuro asi, deberías hacer lo que te gusta- comentaba de nuevo con la intención de hacer cambiar mi opinión lo cual no funciono ni en lo mas minimo

-Lo que me gusta es estar con Kayocchin- hable con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la castaña y hizo sonreir involuntariamente a la pelirroja –Somos mejores amigas después de todo-

La pelirroja se golpeo la frente con la mano de una manera exagerada que no me extrañaría si en el otro lado del mundo el golpe habia sido escuchado

Esta solo pensaba en algo "Como es posible que estas 2 que de las nueve eran la pareja perfecta la una para la otra sean al mismo tiempo las mas densa de todas, por dios hasta Nico-chan y yo nos adelantamos a ellas cuando creimos que serian las primeras en avazar a ese tipo de relación…. PERO SIGUEN PENSANDO QUE SOLO ES AMISTAD LO SUYO!"

Era cierto, habían pasado 2 años desde que las de tercero se graduaron, Rin, Hanayo y Maki ahora cursaban el tercer año de preparatoria, la pelirroja desde hace mas de un año que se quejaba de sus 2 compañeras pues todas sus amigas ya tenían parejas y ellas que eran las mas tiernas y cariñosas pero las mas despistadas, por dios hasta Honoka la chica del pan que no ve ni lo que tiene enfrente (Tsubasa Enfrente… Entienden? :vvvv) ya eran parejas desde hace un año

-Bien pues es fin de semana Nya~- Me levante por fin de mi asiento para estirar mis brazos –Tienes planes Maki-chan? podríamos salir las tres a algún lado Nya~-

-Si, saldré con Nico-chan este fin de semana, ya hicimos planes- respondia la pelirroja al igual levantándose de su asiento para empezar a acomodar sus cosas dentro de su mochila dispuesta a irse

-Entonces haras travesuras con Nico-chan Nya?- pregunte en tono burlon para hacerla avergonzarse

Ella me miro un momento a los ojos para poner una sonrisa confiada

-Si, haremos travesuras- respondio sencillamente mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta del salón –Hasta el Lunes-

Por nuestra parte la castaña tenia el rostro completamente sonrojado de la vergüenza de haber escuchado aquel comentario y no podría decir que yo estaba mejor, estaba completamente sonrojada hasta las orejas, el objetivo era hacer avergonzar a Maki no que ella me hiciera eso a mi

-…- Hubo un silencio completo en el aula pues solo quedábamos Kayocchin y yo en el, las demás alumnas se habían ido a lo largo de nuestra conversación

-R-Rin-chan, deberíamos irnos?- hablo nerviosa intentando alejar el tema con la chica Tsundere

-S-Si, vámonos Nya~- respondi mientras la chica se ponía de pie para empezar a caminar a mi lado, salimos de la escuela, nuestra preparatoria que llevaba tantos recuerdos preciados para nosotras

-Entonces Rin-chan….. seras una idol junto a mi?- pregunto un poco sonrojada mi acompañante mientras ya nos encontrábamos caminando por la calle en nuestra ruta usual la cual era muy tranquila

-Claro, jamas podría estar sin Kayocchin Nya~- respondi con una sonrisa mientras que ella se sonrojo a mas no poder

-P-Pero tu no tienes nada mas que quieras hacer?- pregunto la chica a mi lado… lo pensé unos segundos para llegar a una conclusión algo extraña y sobre todo apresurada

-Si quiero hacer algo cuando sea mas grande…..- hable mientras miraba al cielo aun pensando en ello

La chica me miro curiosa mientras que solo esperaba mi respuesta – y eso es?-

-Quiero ser mama Nya~- hable con animo y a la vez con una sonrisa sincera

-QUEEEEE?!- grito completamente alarmada y con la cabeza hechando humo

Si lo pensaba bien, mi madre era una persona que siempre me habia inspirado y que a la vez me alegraba de tener, pero que pasaría si yo pudiera ser como ella? Era una gran aspiración para mi ser alguien por lo menos asi

-Si, quiero ser mama, el tener una hija la cual pueda ayudar para cambiarse o un hijo al cual le pueda enseñar a jugar futbol o basketball… enserio que seria genial jeje- seguía mirando al cielo viendo el como este era tan puro y bello –Tu no quieres ser mama Kayocchin?-

La castaña lo medito unos segundos antes de responder aun con una cara de timidez, al paso de unos segundos ella hablo –Quisiera tener un hijo, seria muy tierno criar a un niño aunque también me gustaría una niña….aunque solo quisiera que fuera con la persona... que amo- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro el cual no fui capaz de oir

-Serias una gran mama Kayocchin, de igual manera tu eres muy atenta, en cambio yo normalmente seria la que tendrían que cuidar jeje- bromeaba mientras seguíamos caminando de no ser por que algo nos detuvo en seco, un ruido tétrico y un gran freno de un auto…además de un golpe

La castaña y yo que estábamos a unos metros de donde se habia oído ese ruido nos empezamos a acercar para dar la vuelta en la esquina y ver como un auto arracaba…. Pero lo peor del caso no era que el auto se fuera… habia un pequeño gato con un gran golpe en la cabeza tendido sobre el suelo

El auto habia impactado al pequeño animal y no se habia preocupado por ver si aunque sea seguía vivo, el animal en el suelo no se movia de ninguna manera, era un gato apenas una cria de un tamaño diminuto

La castaña comenzó a correr hacia la calle mientras yo la segui de cerca, esta tomo al animal entre sus brazos y se dirigio a la banqueta para evitar a los autos que pudieran pasar por la calle

-R-Rin-chan….. el gatito no se mueve- decia asustada mientras sostenia al animal entre sus dos brazos

De inmediato toque el cuello del pequeño animal para ver si emitia señal alguna de vida y en efecto, la criatura tenia pulso

-Kayocchin, vamos a la veterinaria que esta de paso en nuestro camino- le dije por lo que esta asintió y empezamos a correr a toda velocidad , mientras tanto una criatura solo veía como apenas y abriendo los ojos el como la llevábamos a tal lugar

"Quienes son ellas"

Si mirabas bien al pequeño animal era un gato un tanto raro, tenia una cabeza un poco mas grande de lo usual, era un gato negro del cuerpo en si, pero en su rostro pasaba a ser gris además de tener las extremidades de un color blanco puro, este parecía tener una pata rota además de tener un gran golpe en la cabeza como antes habia dicho el cual emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre

La castaña y yo corrimos por lo menos 5 minutos sin detenernos para llegar por fin a una veterinaria la cual nos atendieron de inmediato y dejamos a la pequeña criatura en manos de un hombre el cual tenia una bata blanca

-por favor tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no despierta- mi amiga estaba completamente preocupada mientras que yo estaba en el mismo estado pero con un intento de no entrar en pánico, pero era muy probable que el pequeño no sobreviviera, los animales que apenas son crias no tienen ni la mas minima resistencia

Pasaron bastantes horas, en realidad me sorprende que hayamos sacado a un gato de la calle y estuviéramos tan preocupada por esa criatura que ni siquiera conocíamos, pero algo en el hacia que no pudiera dejarlo

Un hombre salio de la puerta donde se supone que trabajaba para mirarnos fijamente con una sonrisa

-El pequeño esta bien, despertara en unas horas, el sedante que le puse solo lo durmió- mi amiga a mi lado empezó a saltar de alegría mientras que yo suspiraba aliviada y empezaba a festejar igual de emocionada que ella –Ahora solo ocupan llenar la forma para que puedan pagar por los servicios y llevar a su mascota a casa- hablo el hombre mientras que nosotras interrumpimos lo que hacíamos para mirarlo fijamente

-Em….. claro que pagaremos pero….. el gato no es nuestro, es callejero- hablo mi amiga mientras que el hombre ponía un gesto pensativo

-Si es callejero tendrán que llevarlo a un refugio, alguna de ustedes lo puede adoptar?- pregunto

-L-Lo siento pero yo soy alegica a los gatos, no puedo tener ninguno en casa- respondi apenada pues no podia llévarmelo, aunque si lo pienso bien estuve cerca de el y no me produjo alergias, era raro, normalmente solo al acercarme a un felino solian darme unos ataques de estornudos y me daba comezón en la piel, pero este no hizo nada de lo anterior

-Y-Yo no puedo, mi madre no le gustan las mascotas… Pero podemos encontrarle un hogar- respondio rápidamente la castaña por lo que hombre puso una sonrisa

-eso podría funcionar- dijo para entregarnos una hoja –Este es el formulario, llénenlo y podrán llevarse al pequeño- después de decir esto, camino para salir de nuestra vista

-vaya problema Nya~- dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza –Kayocchin tenemos que llenar la hoja?- esta solo asintió para luego empezar a leerla

-Todo esta bien solo tenemos un problema, tenemos que darle un nombre- hablo con una mueca de incomodidad

-Un nombre? No podemos dejarlo en blanco?- hable intentando hallar una solución pero esta negó

-Aquí dice que tiene que tener un nombre obligatoriamente, que nombre le ponemos Rin-chan?- pregunto algo timida

-Que te parece Kuro? Es que es mayormente negro y Kuro significa negro- respondi de manera simple pues habia visto que nomalmente la gente le ponía nombres a su mascotas dependiendo de los rasgos de estas

-Es un buen nombre Rin-chan… Kuro será-

.

.

.

.

"Donde estoy?" pensaba alguien mientras que reaccionaba "Por que todo esta oscuro?"

-Rin-chan creo que esta despertando – se oyo una voz completamente perteneciente a una mujer

-Si, creo que si lo esta haciendo Nya~-

"de quienes son esas voces?"

Empece a abrir los parpados pesadamente para encontrar una vista completamente anormal, estaba en un lugar limpio, lo que parecía ser dentro de una habitación, delante de mi estaban 2 chicas una de pelo corto anaranjado y otra de al igual que la anterior pelo corto pero esta de un color castaño

De inmediato me alerte, y me puse de pie en la cama que me encontraba acostado, supongo que la cama de una de estas

Estas al verme parado con una posición lista para saltar solo pusieron una cara de precaucion

"No se me acerquen!" pensaba

-Tra-Tranquilo, no te queremos hacer daño- hablo la castaña intentando calmarme lo cual cabe de mas decir que no funciono para nada

-Tranquilo Kuro-chan Nya~- hablo la pelinaranja, normalmente no le habría dado importancia pero me llamo la atención el como me dijo

Sin mas me sente dobre mis cuatro patas viendo fijamente a la peli naranja que al notarlo solo se acerco con confianza para dejar su rostro frente a mi

-Eres mas tierno si no eres agresivo Nya~- dijo de forma animada mientras me sonreía de frente

"Acaba de decir Nya? Que le pasa a esta chica?"

-Mira Kayocchin ven a jugar con Kuro-chan- al decir esto la castaña se acerco tímidamente para quedar arrodillada frente a la cama dejando su rostro a la altura del mio

-Es muy lindo Rin-chan- decia mientras me observaba fijamente

-Quien demonios es kuro-chan?- hable por primera vez en todo el tiempo desde que habia despertado

Las chica se me quedaron viendo mientras parpadeaban muchas veces y se miraban repetidamente

-Kayocchin… Kuro-chan…..-

-….Hablo?...- completo la oración la castaña mientras que esta me miraba fijamente aun con una mirada entre sorprendida y de miedo

-Que clase de especias le pusieron al ramen de hoy Nya~? Hablo de nueva cuenta la pelinaranja mientras que yo las miraba con una cara que decia "Enserio no se asustan de que un gato les hable?"

-Eso es por que no soy un gato!- conteste inmediatamente

-Sip estamos locas Nya~- dijo la chica peli naranja elevando los hombros de forma derrotada como si se hubiera convencido de que perdio la cordura

-Soy un humano- dije por lo que la peli naranja no me hizo ni el mas minimo caso pero la castaña me miro fijamente

-U-Un humano?, pero eres un gatito…- dijo señalándome con el dedo

-Mira te mostrare- dije de manera segura y animada

De inmediato una cortina de humo muy espesa se esparcio por toda la habitación por lo que no se podia ver nada

-Cof cof, que acaba de pasar?- preguntaba la castaña mientras intentaba encontrarme con la mirada

Cuando el humo se disipo por completo se dejo ver a un niño sentado en la cama el cual apenas y llegaba a los 5 años de edad, este tenia el pelo de un color castaño y unos ojos color amarillos además que media apenas un metro de altura, su piel era blanca del mismo tono que la nuestra, su rostro reflejaba a un niño animado y alegre, llevaba puesta una camisa azul completamente sucia y rasgada, además de un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas y muy desgastado en lo general

Este sonrio de manera inocente y calida mientras las 2 chicas lo miraban

 _-Les dije que era un humano-_

.

.

.

.

 **Pues no llegamos a las 78 review y tenia ganas de escribir RinPana, me quede pensando por una imagen que vi el como serian como madres esas 2 pero tampoco quería hacerlas unas adultas por lo que le meti un poco de fantasia, por cierto esta no tendra crueldad seguro, pero si puede tener drama si quieren**

 **Imaginense a Kuro como un gato chibi con ojos grandes XD**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/ (mañana incesto y TsubaHono)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

" _Tu te quedas"_

 _-_ Entonces eres un humano?- pregunto la castaña mientras que yo asentí sentado aun en el borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

-Pero apenas y eres un niño Kuro-chan Nya~- hablo la peli naranja que se llamaba….. em como era algo que rimaba con Ron, Ram? A quien le importa

-Que no me digas Kuro-chan!- le respondi alzando las manos y agitándolas en el aire en señal de puchero mientras que la peli naranja se rio de mi –Ademas tengo 6 años, puedo cuidarme solo Hump- esto lo dije mientras volvia a cruzar los brazos y desviaba la mirada

-Oh mira Kayocchin tenemos a un Tsundere- bromeo mientras que picaba mi mejilla con su dedo por lo que yo hice lo que cualquier niño normal haría

Abri la boca con los colmillos afilados y la mordí rápidamente

-NYA!- se quejo de dolor mientras se sostenia el dedo que antes habia mordido –Kayocchin Kuro-chan me mordio- decia con una lagrimita de dolor en su rostro

La castaña solo se rio levemente mientras tomaba su mano se la sobaba

-Si no te gusta que te llamemos Kuro, cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto por lo que yo solo baje la mirada un poco deprimido

-No tengo nombre- conteste pues desde que naci habia vivido en las calles o bueno al menos eso era lo que recordaba, una familia de gatos me cuidaba pues como podrán ver yo soy capaz de transformarme en uno

Las chicas me miraron fijamente para luego poner una mirada pensativa

-Nunca has considerado ponerte uno?- hablo la castaña por lo que yo nege sin dudarlo un momento

-Los nombres son algo que vienen de nacimiento y de la familia, por lo tanto yo no tengo ni familia ni nombre- dije de forma en ironica con el propósito de restarle importancia a lo antes dicho

-Pero entonces…. No te gustaría uno?- pregunto la chica Ram (Autor: Kuro se dice Rin)(Kuro: ah lo siento lo olvide….. QUE NO ME DIGAS KURO!)

-claro que me gustaría uno….. pero no es algo que yo solo me puedo dar- dije cortando la conversación pero ella sonrio de manera victoriosa

-Entonces te llamaras Kuro-chan, asi es mas sencillo, yo te di un nombre, estas satisfecho con eso? Nya~- respondio con una sonrisa maternal mientras que la castaña la miraba sorprendida

-NO ME VOY A LLAMAR KURO!- dije en otro puchero –Ademas tu no eres nadie para decidir eso- respondi señalándola con el dedo

-Lo que digas Kuro-chan- hablo ignorando por completo mi comentario lo cual hizo que una vena saltara en mi frente

-Acaso eres bruta?!- pregunte mientras que esta seguía con su sonrisa gatuna de nuevo ignorando mi comentario por lo que voltee a ver a la castaña –Enserio como lidias con ella?-

-Jejeje, Rin-chan puede ser algo terca- respondio con una gota nerviosa bajando por su mejilla por lo que supuse que era del tipo de relaciones de la hiperactiva y la razonable

Solo suspire pesadamente mientras miraba a aquellas 2 chicas para hacer algo que debía

-G-Gracias por salvarme, si no hubiera sido por ustedes seguro que hubiera muerto- hable con algo de pena y un sonrojo notable en mi cara

-no hay nada que agradecer- respondio la castaña con una gran sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre mi cabello para acariciarlo

-Es cierto, no podíamos dejar a un pequeño gatito en ese estado- hablo al igual la peli naranja esta acercadose a mi rostro para darme un pequeño beso en la frente al lado de la cortada que me habia causado aquel golpe

-QUE TE PASA!- grite sonrojado por la acción anterior de la chica hiperactiva

-Lo siento, pero eres muy tierno Nya~- hablo con un tono de burla

\- T-Tierno?!- pregunte alarmado por lo que esta solo asintió aun sonriendo

-Sip-

-Bueno Rin-chan tiene mucha razon sobre eso, eres muy tierno….em como te puedo decir?- pregunto la castaña por lo que suspire completamente fastidiado

-Por esta vez esta bien que me digan K-K-Kuro-chan- "Dios que asco me da decir ese nombre"

Al decir esto voltee a mis espaldas para ver el exterior y para mi sorpresa ya habia oscurecido por completo, esta era la hora en la que tenia que ir al basurero del restaurant, en este tiraban sobras que eran de muy buena calidad

Me puse de pie por primera vez –Me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por todo Hanayo y Ran-

-Rin- corrigio esta con unos ojos de puchero

-Oh si eso, Rin- respondi alzando los hombro para luego empezar a caminar hacia la puerta

-Espera, te podemos llevar, dinos donde vives con los gatos que mencionaste antes y te llevaremos- hablo la castaña preocupada

-Vivo solo, como dije ellos me criaron pero no todos sobreviven en las calles- dije con una sonrisa triste pues recordaba el como cada uno de ellos murieron por enfermedades por no ser capaces de soportar las exigencias del clima, hambre o incluso por accidentes

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas y con una lastima tremenda por lo que solo decidi que era mejor irme, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero alguien me tomo de la muñeca firmemente pero sin lastimarme

-Tu no te iras, no podemos permitir que un niño este viviendo solo y menos después de lo que vimos hoy- hablaba la pelinaranja que era la respondable de aquel agarre

-Sueltame, Hanayo Porfavor dile a Rin que me suelte- hable mientras forcejeaba con la mencionada que para mi sorpresa a pesar de su baja estatura era fuerte

La castaña me miro con unos ojos determinados para luego hablar –No, Rin-chan tiene razon no puedes irte, además si vives solo eres propenso a que pase otro accidente

Los comentarios de las chica me molestaban, yo habia podido vivir por mi cuenta todos estos años sin ningún inconveniente hasta hoy

-No son mis madres, no pueden decidir eso!- le s dije brucamente mientras aun trataba de soltarme del agarre

-SERE TU MADRE SI ESO NECESITO PARA CUIDARTE!- grito la peli naranja sorprendiéndome tanto a mi como a la castaña

-E-es cierto, Yo también lo sere, no puedo dejar a un niño como tu a su suerte!- hablo firmemente la castaña mientras que me miraba

En cierto punto esto me sorprendido pero por alguna razon quería llorar y no por enojo

Deje de forcejear por lo que la chica me solto

-No son mis madres, además aun son menores de edad como se supone que harán eso?- pregunte con un tono preocupado pues por alguna razon que no comprendia quería que fuera verdad lo que dijeron

-Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo Nya~- respondio la peli naranja segura

-Eh? Quedarme aquí? Sabes que soy un niño y que no pasare desapercibido verdad?- respondi con un tono fastidiado pues la chica era muy ingenua –Que diran tus padres?-

-Absolutamente nada si les digo que eres el primo de Kayocchin?- respondio agachándose para quedar a mi altura y acariciar mi pelo

-A que te refieres Rin-chan?- hablo la castaña que estaba igual de confundido que yo

-Solo míralo Kayocchin, tiene el pelo castaño del mismo tono que es tuyo además de que tiene una cara de inocencia que lo hace ver muy tierno como tu- respondio con una sonrisa inocente mientras que la castaña y yo nos sonrojábamos a niveles inigualables

-P-Piensas que soy T-tierna?- -A quien le dices tierno?!- hablamos en unisonido pero cada uno con una frase completamente diferente a la otra

-aunque si lo pienso es bastante razonable, mi pelo si es del mismo color- dije por que era cierto

La castaña al oir esto solo se agacho para verme de cerca a los ojos

-RIN-CHAN, Mira tiene el mismo color de ojos que tu!- comento frenéticamente mientras que la peli naranja me miro directamente

-Oh es cierto Nya~- hablo con tono de broma –Incluso parece que es nuestro hijo Kayocchin- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo esta se tapo la boca y se sonrojo mientras que la castaña hechaba humo por la cabeza

"Eh? Que les pasa a estas 2?"

-B-Bueno en fin, debemos quitarte esa ropa tan maltratada- dijo la castaña mientras miraba la ropa que habia conseguido en la calle la cual como anteriormente habia dicho estaba desgarrada y sucia

-Es cierto Nya~….. pero de donde sacaremos la ropa?- hablo extrañada mientras que pensaba

-Rin, todavía tienes tu antiguo traje de entrenamiento? La camisa blanca con un gato y el pantalón color azul marino?-

-Em….. si aun lo tengo por que?-

-Lo cortare e intentare arreglar para que le quede a Kuro-chan- y ahí va de nuevo ese fastidioso nombre, pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar

-Oh cierto hace un año Kotori te enseño a trabajar con telas verdad?- hablo recordando algo mientras que yo seguía fuera de la conversación mirándolas fijamente

Esta asintió, por su parte la peli naranja fue corriendo a su armario para sacar de uno de los cajones dichas prendas mencionadas y entregársela a la castaña

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo para salir de la habitación para dejarnos a la peli naranja y a mi solas en la habitación

-Y entonces te puedo decir Kuro-chan?- pregunto de una manera inocente

-Como quieras, de igual forma no tengo nombre por lo que puedes llamarme asi si te place- conteste fríamente a lo que esta puso una cara gatuna y volvió a picarme la mejilla

-Que Tsundere, te llevarías muy bien con Maki-chan Nya~- comento divertida mientras yo ponía una mueca de confusión

-Que es Tsundere?-

-Preguntale a Maki-chan Nya~- hablo sencillamente mientras que me dejo con la misma duda

-Y quien es Maki-chan?-

-Preguntale a los tomates Nya~- dijo de nuevo con la misma expresión

-….-

-Kuro-chan?- pregunto por el silencio que guarde

-…-

-Kuro-chan? por que no hablas?- pregunto algo preocupada y con una cara de desentimiento

-POR QUE NUNCA RESPONDES NADA CUERENTE!- grite exasperado, pues la neko no hacia mas que molestarme

-Ya volvi- hablaba la castaña mientras que me veía con una vena de enojo en la frente y una peli naranja que su cara inocente reflejaba un "Nya?" –paso algo mientras me fui?-

-Si, Kuro-chan me grito Nya~- decia con dolor fingido

-Bueno no importa, mira Kuro, esta es tu ropa- me decia mientras me mostraba una camisa blanca con un gato verde bordeado en la parte del cuello y un pantalón holgado color azul marino

La chica puso la ropa en la cama mientras que saco a la peli naranja con ella para dejarme solo en la habitación

-Que les pasa a estas chicas son tan raras….. y amables- decia con un lagrimas en los ojos intentando no llorar, nadie habia sido tan bueno conmigo, los que me veian cuando era un humano en la calle me veian con desprecio o como si fuera basura….. estas chicas no le importaba si literalmente era un gato callejero, ellas me salvaron y me trajeron aquí e incluso me dan ropa…

Después de pensar las cosas unos momentos decidi cambiarme la ropa la cual me quedaba a la perfeccion gracias a los ajustes que la castaña habia hecho

-Y-Ya estoy listo!- hable en voz alta mientras que recibi una respuesta que parecía muy alejada del lugar donde estaba

-Muy bien Kuro, en ese caso ven a la cocina porfavor!- se oyo la voz de la castaña por lo que abri la puerta y baje lentamente las escaleras para ver la cocina donde estaban las 2 chicas, una frente a la estufa y la otra acomodando la mesa

-NYA! Se te ve genial Kuro-chan!- dijo Rin mientras me veía fijamente, por mi parte me sonroje por el alago y desvie la mirada

-T-tu crees?-

-Por supuesto, ahora siéntate ya casi esta la cena- dijo mientras me ofrecia asiento en una de las 4 sillas de la mesa por lo que me sente

-Cena?- pregunte extrañado

-Si, tu cena, aquí esta tu comida- hablaba una castaña la cual tenia un mantel de cocina y la cual tenia un plato hondo que traia en la mano y lo puso frente a mi

Al verlo era una sopa color amarilla la cual tenia varias verduras y pedazos de pollo en el, una comida que se veía verdaderamente deliciosa

-Etto…. E-esto es mio?- pregunte con mueca de confusión

-Claro que es para ti- respondio con una sonrisa calida la castaña

Al decir esto yo tome la cuchara con duda y la sumergi en el plato para de inmediato llevarme el bocado a la boca

Era delicioso, lo mas delicioso que habia probado a lo largo de mi vida, tenia algo que la demás comida no tenia, no sabia que era pero tal vez…. Solo tal vez sabia asi por que la hicieron especialmente para mi

Ya no lo soportaba, solte la cuchara y me lleve las manos a los ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar como el pequeño niño que era

-KURO-CHAN?!

-KURO?!- hablaron a la vez preocupadas del por que estaba llorando –QUE PASA?!

\- E-E-Es que ….. ustedes s-son tan buenas conmigo- dije entre llantos

" _Estoy feliz"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Queria seguir con este fic ya que nadie le dio review mas que 2 personas … Y a mi tanto que me gusta este :c**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

" _Asi que esta es mi vida ahora?"_

Era lunes, lo cual la verdad apenas y tenia en cuenta hace años que habia perdido el interés en que dia de la semana era, pues para mi no tenían importancia, todos lo días eran iguales en las calles, gente va de un lado a otro mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a buscar comida decente o agua limpia

Todo era en ese orden pero hace 2 dias que nada de eso se repetia, curiosamente dos personas las cuales son desconocidas para mi en gran parte me rescataron de la muerte, estas eran dos chicas Hanayo, era la mas tierna y atenta conmigo, era una castaña de pelo corto además de algo timida pero muy maternal, todos los días del fin de semana vino para darme ropa nueva y juguetes que en mi vida habia visto pero resultaban divertidos

Por otro lado…..

-NYA! SE ME HACE TARDE!- gritaba una chica a mi lado mientras que yo solo me encontraba dormido sobre una almohada en la cama de la chica, tal vez lo hayan olvidado pero tengo la capacidad desde que naci de convertirme en un felino pequeño por lo que se me facilita mucho el encontrar un lugar donde dormir

Desde el viernes que vivía en casa de la peli naranja esta era mas que nada un poco desastrosa, era descuidada y algo torpe, lo raro es que cuando se trata de cuidarme o de que necesite algo es demasiado paranoica y sobreprotectora….. no me molesta pero es raro como su manera de ser puede cambiar tan de repente

-Kuro-chan, me ire por unas horas asegúrate de no salir si? Mi madre también se ira por lo que te quedaras solo, deje unos bocadillos en la nevera asegúrate de comerlos- comento mientras tomaba su mochila con mucha prisa pero deteniéndose para oir mi respuesta

-Si, esta bien, cuidado en el camino- conteste aun acurrucado en la almohada con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el sueño, hace unos días la chica me pregunto el como podia tener una actitud tan activa y amargada siendo apenas un niño y la respuesta es muy simple o por lo menos eso creo, un gato madura mas rápido que un humano por lo que yo en si podría tener entre 10 años mentalmente, aunque esto no suele pasar mientras este como un humano común y corriente

-Bueno me voy hasta luego Nya~- comento mientras se acerco a mi y me tomo por sus brazos para darme un gran abrazo –Espera a Mama si?-

Aun siendo un gato juraría que mi rostro se puso rojo –Q-que no eres mi mama!- grite mientras me soltaba de los brazos de esta

Ella hizo un puchero gatuno –Lo que digas Nya, en fin ahora si me tengo que ir o Maki-chan me matara enserio- dijo mientras salia por la puerta

Suspire frustrado por el comportamiento de la chica que me molestaba pero a la vez ocasionaba algo que me avergonzaba lo cual no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que era

-Creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo en esta forma- susurre para mi, después de haber dicho esto una cortina de humo se hizo presente en la habitación mientras que a la vez mi cuerpo se volvia el de un humano común y corriente

Al estar ya con mi cuerpo en este estado me estire un poco, para que unos pocos huesos se escucharan tronando

-Ahora que debería hacer?- me preguntaba mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, todos los días hasta el momento habia estado junto a Rin y Hanayo saliendo a diversos lugares pero ahora estaba solo y no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer, sobre todo por que esta habitación no me pertenecían ninguna de estas cosas

-Bueno supongo que comeré aunque es muy temprano- me dije para empezar a caminar saliendo del cuarto y bajando por las escaleras, no se escuchaba ruido alguno por lo que supuse que los padres de Rin salían antes que ella

Al llegar a la cocina lo único que hice fue ir directamente y abrir la nevera, justo ahí en una repisa vi un pequeño recipiente el cual tenia la nota "Para Kuro-chan" el nombre que me pusieron… bueno con el paso de los días se hizo menos molesto incluso diría que ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me llamen asi

Al tomar el recipiente y cerrar la nevera camine hacia la mesa sentándome en una silla, tome un tenedor, el cual no me gusta usar pero Rin y Hanayo me convencieron de que se debía comer con el por buena educación y bla bla Nya bla

Ya con todo sobre mi lugar me dispuse a abrir el recipiente el cual en cuanto lo abri me puse rojo por lo que habia adentro

Era un omellet con un dibujo de mi en forma de gato jugando con un bola de estambre y al lado con un mensaje que decia "Con amor para Kuro-chan" todo esto escrito con salsa de tomate

De golpe cerre el recipiente con un gesto de molestia y a la vez con la cara completamente roja "acaso lo hace apropósito?" me quejaba mentalmente de no ser por que algo interrumpio mi pequeña replica mental, vi un papel el cual estaba sobre la mesa

Al verlo mas de cerca lo lei con un poco de dificultad…. Que? Acaso creían que sabia leer? Tengo 6 años y además creci en la calle, apenas y puedo entender unas cuantas letras

-t-T…..Ta…..Rea- pronuncie con dificultad –Tarea? Que no era esa cosa que te pedían en las escuelas como trabajo extra?- intentaba razonar mientras que por fin entendí lo que habia pasado

-Olvido la tarea….- dije con tono pesimista mientras que solo miraba aun la hoja

-O-O…T-to..No….Ki….Zaka?- volvia a leer la hoja de presentación –OtonoKizaka? Era una escuela cerca de donde iba a recolectar comida de los puesto -

Estaba aburrido muy aburrido y si llevarle una tarea a la chica era suficiente para quitar mi aburrimiento no le veía mejor manera de entretenerme

Meti los papeles en una carpeta para luego transformarme en un gato y tomar los papeles en mi boca

-Jora de ri a ja ecuela (hora de ir a la escuela)- dije mientras salia por la ventana para empezar a correr por las calles a toda velocidad, el ser un gato de verdad que era muy conveniente, puedes ser rápido a la vez que tienes mucha agilidad, y lo mejor es que puedes comer pescado crudo y sabe delicioso… cuando lo intento como humano no sale muy bien que digamos

Llegue sin problema a mi destino y salte la reja que estaba cerrada para poder entrar, habia muchas chicas en el patio por lo que supuse que estarían en su descanso

"Genial ahora será mas problemático encontrarla" me decia mentalmente pues créanme que cuando una chica ve a un gato pequeño siempre dicen

-KYA! Mira Fukimo que lindo gatito- grito una chica mientras me señalaba subido en un árbol

"Justo eso…. Las chicas son tan predecibles cuando se tratan de animales pequeños que se vuelve repetitivo"

-Gatito, Gatito ven- me decia la misma chica mientras con ayuda de su amiga intentaba subir el árbol donde estaba para "Bajarme" según ellas

-No te hare daño, ven gatito, gatito- decia ahora sosteniéndose del árbol con las dos manos dejando su rostro frente a la altura del mio

-Que raro Fumiko tiene una carpeta en la boca- comento la chica mientras que yo la veía con ojos "Enserio te acabas de subir a un árbol por un gato? No se si eres muy noble o muy tonta"

Ya harto de esta situación baje de golpe del árbol quedando en el suelo, para empezar a correr a toda velocidad dejando a las chicas aun atoradas en el árbol

"Si fuera una ingenua chica peli naranja donde estaría?... La azotea?" pensé pues ella en una ocasión hablo de ir a almorzar ahí con Hanayo

Sin mucho que esperar subi a toda velocidad por las escaleras con cuidado de que nadie me pudiera ver

Al estar frente a la puerta de la azotea escuche una voz muy familia

-Kayocchin pero olvide la tarea, si no la entrego tomare cursos extras Nya- comentaba una voz de forma decaída

-P-Pero estas segura que si metiste la tarea a tu mochila?- pregunto la castaña

-No lo se, me puse a hacer la cena y no me acuerdo si la meti- contesto en forma alarmada

-Eso te pasa por ser tan descuidada Rin- comento otra voz la cual no conocía en lo mas minimo

"supongo que si hay alguien que no conozco no puedo presentarme como un gato" pensé para de inmediato cambiar de nueva cuenta a mi forma humana la cual aun tenia la ropa de Rin, el pantalón azul marino holgado y la playera blanca con un gato bordeado en el cuello

-Supongo que asi esta bien- me dije mientras tomaba la carpeta que deje en el suelo la cual habia dejado ahí al transformarme

Abri la puerta dejando que unos rayos de sol golpearan directamente mi rostro cegándome unos momentos

-Kuro?- pregunto una castaña, la cual después de unos momentos pude visualizar recuperando mi vista, habia 3 chicas sentadas contra la reja de la azotea con bentos en sus manos, dos de ellas las conocía evidetemente pero la tercera era una pelirroja que me veía de manera confusa

-Rin, te traje tu tarea- dije mientras alzaba la carpeta en mi mano

A esta le brillaron los ojos con emoción mientras se acerco rápidamente a mi poniéndose de pie y dejando su almuerzo de lado

Esta tomo el folder de inmediato para abrirlo y ver si todo estaba bien –KURO-CHAN GRACIAS! NYA- dijo mientras que me abrazo de forma muy cariñosa

-E-Esta bien, solo podrias soltarme?- le decia mientras esta me ahogaba de el abrazo tan fuerte

-Hanayo quien ese niño- se escucho una voz que trataba de ser discreta pero gracias a mi oído fui capaz de oir

-M-Maki-chan veras el….. el es…- tartamudeaba la castaña intentando encontrar una excusa razonable

-Es nuestro Hijo Nya~ De Kayocchin y mio- comento la peli naranja mientras me tomaba por los hombros desde atrás y me empezaba a empujar para quedar frente a la pelirroja

-Kuro-chan, Maki… Maki,Kuro-chan- comento mientras hacia señas con las manos

Esta al principio miro a su amiga con una cara de "Enserio quieres que crea que es tu hijo?" pero poco a poco esta fue cambiando su expresión cada momento que se me quedaba viendo hasta llegar a una completamente anodada

-R-Rin…. N-no me d-digas que enserio es su h-h-h-hijo- decia mientras me señalaba con la mano temblando

-Sip es nuestro hijo Nya~- respondio sencillamente mientras que su amiga palidecia mas

-QUE NO SOY TU HIJO!- grite para luego voltear a ver a su amiga –Como le puedes creer que sea su hijo?!

Esta solo señalo mi pelo y luego mis ojos…. O cierto lo olvide por completo, tengo rasgos muy parecidos a los de las chicas, tanto que si es posible que me confundan con su hijo

-M-Maki-chan esto solo es un mal entendido- decia la castaña intentando calmar a la pelirroja que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de no ser por un pequeño detalle

La campana de la escuela sono dando la señal a los estudiantes que era hora de que volvieran a sus aulas, por mi parte estaba dispuesto a irme pero la castaña me detuvo

-Kuro creo que seria mejor si vienes con nosotras, no me gustaria que te fueras tu solo- hablo la castaña –P-Puedes esconderte en mi mochila mientras que terminan las ultimas clases-

-Tengo opción?-

-Nop, Mama Kayocchin a hablado Nya~- comento la castaña de nueva cuenta metiéndose a la conversación

solo suspire cansado mientras que una voz volvió a el mundo

-C-como que esconderse en su mochila? Sabes que mide aproximadamente un metro verdad Hanayo?-

-S-sobre eso maki-chan…. no te vayas a asustar si?- le dijo la castaña mientras que esta solo asintió –Muestrale Kuro-

Sin esperar me transforme en un gato, esta solo me vio con unos ojos que parecían que en cualquier momento se saldrían

-E-e-espera de donde salio ese gato? Y donde esta Kuro?- hablo nerviosamente

-Aquí- respondi aun en mi forma felina

-Ya esta, Rin me contagio la estupidez!- comento para si misma en voz alta convenciéndose de que estaba loca… por que me suena familiar eso?

-OYE NYA~- grito ofendida la peli naranja

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien Hoshizora tu turno- ese comentario era mi señal para que expusiera mi proyecto el cual decia el que quería ser de grande

-Maestra Kayocchin y yo lo hicimos en conjunto, podríamos pasar las 2 juntas? Nya~- pregunte mientras que la maestra tenia una mueca de confusión

-Conjunto?- pregunto dudosa por lo que yo asentí

-Si- conteste seriamente

-Hay alguna razon para hacer eso?- pregunto confundida

-S-Si, Rin-chan y yo tenemos las mismas metas- comento la castaña poniéndose de pie

-Entonces supongo que no hay problema- contesto mas tranquila por lo que las dos nos miramos y pasamos al frente

Dentro de la mochila de la castaña habia un pequeño gato el cual solo veía por una ranura del cierre el como nosotras pasábamos al frente

-Lo que queremos hacer o a lo que nos queremos dedicar- hablo mi amiga de forma seria mientras yo me encontraba a su lado

-Nuestro camino en el futuro es incierto, además de que puede ser sorpresivo en ciertos aspectos, lo que planeamos hoy o lo que queremos ser no siempre saldrá al pie de la letra, incluso todo puede salir completamente diferente- seguía yo con la pequeña introducción

-Sin embargo no podemos dejar de lado los sueños y metas, estas nos impulsan a luchar en la vida, por eso mismo Rin-chan y yo tenemos metas en común-

-Nosotras queremos ser Idols!- dijimos las dos a la vez

-eso era algo que ya esperábamos, ustedes pertenecieron a un grupo hace 2 años verdad?- comento la mujer mientras nosotros asentimos –Entonces pueden pasar a su asient….-

-Pero sobretodo… Nosotras queremos algo mas- dijo la castaña

Las dos vimos a toda la clase las cuales tenían miradas expectantes en nosotras

 _-Queremos cuidar y proteger a Kuro!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Adivinen quien se esforzó al dibujar hoy y probablemente para mañana tenga nueva portada? :3333**

 **Review**

 **Sparki128** : quiero hacer todo de la historia menos triste, no me gustaria arruinar mas a kuro

 **Marco:** Lo siento pero la verdad me gustaba mas la idea de que Kuro fuera Niño

 **Madeline:** No subo NicoMaki, Ni NozoEli, El KotoUmi hay un poco en una historia RinPana y TsubaHono no lo he subido por que no me gusta escribir humor cuando no estoy de un humor optimo

 **Rock-on8892:** No he visto tus fics XD (hora de leer :v/) me alegra que te guste y espero verte por aquí seguido

 **Ya saben que si tienen alguna recomendación o duda pueden dejarla en las review, todas son bienvenidas :3**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/ (subiré uno entre semana cuando acabe la portada :,v)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Detalles: Como dije dejare los fics, pero solo queria avisar a quien lea mis demas fic que en semana santa hare un maraton de una semana con caps todos los dias... cual les gustaria? (Queda descartado "Un Amor Inocente" y "Ahora somos madres" :3 estos quiero que me duren nwn)**

.

.

Capitulo 4

" _Ahora es fin de semana….. que hacemos"_

-Y como esta Kuro?- preguntaba por el celular mientras me encontraba en mi habitación ya con mi pijama puesta y sobre mi cama

-Esta dormido, se quedo dormido mientras jugaba, pero descuida ya lo lleve a su cama- contesto mi amiga peli naranja del otro lado de la línea

-Jejeje le gustaron los juguetes que le lleve?- pregunte con la esperanza que todos aquellos objetos que habia comprado hubieran sido de agrado para el castaño

-Que si le gustaron? Le encantaron Nya~ en especial el ajedrez, lo enseñe a jugar y es bastante bueno- contesto entusiasmada

-Me alegro, es raro el digerir que adoptamos a un pequeño no crees?- pregunte divertida

-Claro que es difícil de creer…. Pero llevamos una semana desde que esta con nosotras, es muy tierno…. Solo esta lastimado – contesto en tono mas serio pues estaba segura que quería justificar el comportamiento del niño

-si, es muy pequeño y desde que nacio ha vivido en las calles- conteste con un poco de tristeza, no me gustaba la idea de que los niños estuvieran a su suerte….. al fin y a cabo eran niños

-Oye Kayocchin… estaba pensando en algo- comento la chica captando mi atención de inmediato pues se tenia un tono serio

-Que pasa Rin-chan?- pregunte

-Quiero que adoptemos a Kuro-chan….. pero enserio, que pueda tener su propia casa, no algo como la casa de mis padres…. Estaba pensando en que podia trabajar en una tienda cercana, la mujer que atiende el lugar es alguien que me lo ofrecio hace tiempo-

-E-espera y que hay de la escuela?- pregunte alarmada a lo que ella solo se rio

-Tranquila Kayocchin, solo será medio tiempo Nya~- hablo divertida mientras que yo sentía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza por haber pensado algo tan extremo

-E-En ese caso yo t-tambien buscare un trab…-

-No- contesto interrumpiéndome –Necesitaremos a alguien que cuide de Kuro-chan mientras no este-

-P-Pero….- no podia dejarle todo el trabajo a mi amiga o si?

-Descuida Kayocchin Nya~ solo es un trabajo de medio tiempo, nada del otro mundo- dijo tranquilamente

-N-No creo que sea j-justo- Dije con un tono timido pero sabia muy bien que si mi amiga habia decidido algo seria extremadamente difícil que cambiara de opinión y considerando que se trataba del castaño era literalmente imposible

-Solo encárgate de Kuro-chan por las tardes y yo lo cuidare por las noches bien?- dijo simplemente –Quiero darle a Kuro un hogar propio-

.

.

.

.

-Alguien me explica que hacemos aquí?- preguntaba un castaño curioso pues no tenia ni la mas minima idea en que consistía el lugar en el que estábamos

-Solo decidimos traerte aquí para que te diviertas Nya~- contesto animadamente la peli naranja mientras el chico ponía una mirada algo confundida

Por cierto olvide mencionarlo pero desde el lunes que le llevo su tarea a Rin-chan por alguna razon a sido un poco menos agresivo de lo usual

-DEJA DE REVOLVER MI PELO!- gritaba rojo el niño mientras la castaña solo sacudia su pelo de un lado a otro

Bueno como dije solo un poco, aunque Rin-chan tiene cierta habilidad para hacerlo enojar

-Entonces ire a comprar los boletos ustedes esperen aquí Nya~- comento la peli naranja mientras dejaba de fastidiar al niño

-A-aquí te esperamos Rin-chan- conteste nerviosamente mientras la nombrada solo empezó a correr para formarse en una fila inmensa, esto duraría unos minutos

Ahora solo estábamos el castaño y yo, el chico tenia la cara teñida de rojo con el ceño fruncido

-No te enojes Kuro, Rin-chan es algo…..-

-Tierna….- hablo mientras que juraría que su cara subia mas de tono –Tanto que llega a ser molesta… pero me gusta-

-Ya veo…. Rin-chan siempre a podido simpatizar con la gente desde que la conozco- comente divertida al recordar el como nos conocimos cuando mis padres y yo nos mudamos a su vecindario, esta en ese entonces ella venia de jugar futbol de un parque cercano, de camino curiosa vio el camión de mudanza, apenas me vio apenas llegando me saludo con una gran sonrisa, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida aunque en ese tiempo no sabíamos ni el nombre de la otra

-Tambien t-tu me agradas mucho Hanayo-san- decia sin dirigir su mirada a mi, el oir eso me hizo sentir mucha felicidad, el niño poco a poco se abria con las dos aunque al principio fue difícil

Hubo un breve silencio mientras que yo solo observaba como la gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor

-Por cierto…. Que es este lugar?- pregunto algo confundido –P-P-P-P-Par- intentaba pronunciar el niño mientras observaba el letrero que encabezaba la entrada

-Parque de diversiones…. Kuro, tienes problemas para leer?- le pregunte por lo que el bajo la mirada algo apenado y asintió

-A-Apenas aprendi un poco por algunos libros con dibujos que encontraba en el basurero- comento timido el niño

-Te gustaria aprender a leer y escribir?- le pregunte, los ojos de este se pusieron llenos de entusiamo

-ENSERIO?!- grito con emoción

-Si, el próximo fin de semana Rin-chan y yo te ayudaremos- le dije por lo que el solo asintió con rapidez y una emoción indescriptible

-SIEMPRE E QUERIDO LEER, DICEN QUE LOS LIBROS TIENEN HISTORIAS MUY BUENAS!- comento de nuevo con emoción….. lo cual ahora hacia que viniera a la mente otro pensamiento pero este mas alarmante

-K-Kuro…..tu nunca fuiste a la escuela verdad?- pregunte pues el debería estar en estos momentos en la escuela primaria, en primer año mas exactamente

El cambio su gesto de emoción por uno que reflejaba un "Enserio" mientras a la vez arqueaba la ceja

-No, jamas fui- contesto con sencillez –Creo que una vez intente entrar a ver una escuela pero los hombres del lugar me sacaron a la calle por parecer un vagabundo… Tch estúpidos-dijo con un tono dolido y a la vez rencoroso , mientras se empezaban a forma unas pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos

El solo habia querido ver la vida que llevaban los chicos de su edad pero la gente era muy detestable, solo por su apariencia lo juzgaban y lastimaban mientras solo era un niño indefenso

-Iras a la escuela pronto- comente mientras abrazaba al pequeño

-e-espera… hablas enserio? – pregunto aun en el abrazo –por que hacen esto? Toda esta ropa nueva…. Comida… solo soy un niño de la calle….. lo saben verdad?-

Lo libere del abrazo para agacharme y quedar a su altura frente a su rostro

-Ya no mas- comente con una sonrisa la cual lo hizo poner una expresión avergonzada –Tal vez esto sea algo que solo dice Rin-chan pero lo dire por esta vez Nosotras ahora somos tus madres… si?-

Ahora me preparaba para la típica discusión que tenia el niño con mi amiga "No soy su hijo" pero para mi sorpresa tal acción nunca llego

-…..- este solo guardaba silencio mientras miraba a otro lado

-Kuro?- pregunte confundida por aquella reacción del chico

-Es enserio lo que dijeron en su clase….. de que me quieren cuidar?- pregunto con temor… y ahí estaba de nuevo esa duda que vimos la primera noche que estuvo con nosotros

Sonrei maternalmente para solo asentir –de ahora en adelante nosotras cuidaremos de ti bien?-

Este solo asintió débilmente

-Kayocchin! Kuro-chan!- gritaba mi amiga peli naranja desde los lejos haciéndonos una señal de que nos acercaramos

-Kuro, solo una cosa mas…..- le dije por lo que el me presto completa atención

-s-si?-

-No pelees tanto con Rin-chan- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa pues sentía que en cualquier momento tendría una pelea de felinos….. literalemente

-Hump cuando respete mi espacio personal será cuando no pelearemos- bromeo con una risa muy tierna

.

.

.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escuchaban gritos por doquier mientras un sonido mecanico los acompañaba

-Ya me quiero bajar!- grite alarmada pues la montaña rusa iba a una velocidad extremadamente alta, pero al parecer yo era la única que sufria, ya que en ambos lados las 2 personas eran un caso completamente diferente

-MAS RAPIDO NYA~ MAS RAPIDO!- gritaban en unisonido, tanto la peli naranja le encantaban los juegos violentos y al parecer el niño no solo se parecia en los ojos a Rin-chan

La montaña rusa era una de las mas violentas del país y aquellos dos parecían que se habían subido a un simple paseo pues no parecían asustarse ni en lo mas minimo, es mas, ellos aclamaban a gritos que esta acelerara

Despues de unos minutos que a mi me parecían horas la montaña rusa se detuvo, las personas a mi lado se bajaron de esta y empezaron a estirarse mientras yo aun permanecia shokeada con aquella adrenalina que no acostumbra tener en mi sistema

-FUE GENIAL RIN!- grito el niño con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmado

-VERDAD, VERDAD?- le respondio la chica en un estado similar por lo que los dos se sonrieron mutuamente

-No te gusto Hanay…..- iba a preguntar el chico pero al verme este cambio su expresión por una que decia "Que le paso"

-Descuida Kuro-chan, de igual manera Kayocchin siempre se pone en este estado cuando se sube a este tipo de juegos jeje- comento mientras empezaba ayudarme a levantarme

Yo solo sentía como el mundo daba vueltas, parecia que el suelo se posicionaba en el techo mientras que solo me tambaleaba apoyada en la peli naranja

-Kayocchin, no deberías de subirte a estos juegos si te mareas Nya~- dijo mientras que me ayudaba a sentarme en una banca que estaba frente a una fuente

-N-No importa, no quiero que se dejen de divertir por mi- dije con una sonrisa culpable mientras que dejaba de tambalear por fin

-Hanayo-san, no deberías hacer cosas que no puedes hacer, por ejemplo yo una vez intente jalarle la cola a un perro cuando era mas pequeño…. No fue muy buena elección que digamos- decia con una mueca sombria y con una sonrisa ironica

-Que paso?- pregunto rin curiosa

-Pues, solo no me pude sentar por una semana…. Nya- dijo este con un suspiro pesimista de nueva cuenta

-Acabas de decir Nya? Nya~- pregunto la peli naranja en una combinación de palabras que aunque sonara estúpida tenia sentido

Este se puso rojo para de inmediato negar –Yo no dije Nya, tu dijiste Nya! Nya-

-Ves? Volviste a decir Nya, Nya-

"Estoy viendo discutir a dos personas o a dos gatos?" me preguntaba pues cada oración del otro tenia por lo menos 3 Nya de por medio

-Miren es Furby- gritaban unos niños mientras empezaban a correr en multitud para dejarnos ver a una persona que tenia un traje el cual aperantaba ser un gato tierno de gran tamaño, este de color blanco con unos ojos muy grandes en la cabeza

Los niños los rodeaban pidiendo su autógrafo y mas cosas, era tierno pero algo capto mi atención

Al mirar a mi lado vi como Kuro veía fijamente a este con emoción

-Lo conoces Kuro?- pregunte algo confundida pues nunca habia visto a ese gato

-SI! Es Furby el gato que aparece en un programa de televisión de superheroes que me gusta mucho Nya- contesto el niño con emoción, algo divertido era que al parecer cuando estaba de buen humor tendia a usar el mismo habito linguistico que mi amiga inconsientemente claro

-Vamos a verlo si Kuro-chan?- pregunto la peli naranja por lo que este solo se sonrojo

-P-Pero que digo?- pregunto nervioso jugando con sus dedos, y ahí estaba otro aspecto que se parecia a una de nosotras en este caso a mi

-Solo vamos a saludarlo, Kayocchin volvemos enseguida- comento mientras que yo solo asentí

A lo lejos veía como Kuro estaba parado frente a este pero se escondia tras la pierna de Rin con un poco de miedo, pero la peli naranja como de costumbre hizo de las suyas y lo levanto para cargarlo en sus hombros

-Dale la mano Kuro-chan- se escuchaba mientras que el castaño nerviosamente hizo lo que dijo la peli naranja y extendió su mano para saludar a la persona que tenia dicho traje de animal

Fue muy lindo, el ver como Kuro, sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de este y el como Rin se veía tan feliz mientras cargaba al castaño

Después de unos minutos estos volvieron, el niño estaba completamente emocionado

-ves? No era tan difícil- le dije por lo que el solo asintió

-Te regalo un comic, quieres que lo leamos juntos hoy en la noche Nya?- pregunto la peli naranja por lo que el niño de nuevo asintió con mucha felicidad…. Una indescriptible y que jamas podría ser superada

.

.

.

.

-Se canso mucho Nya~- decia la peli naranja mientras llevaba a un castaño que dormia profundamente sobre su espalda

-Jejeje, nunca se habia venido a un lugar como, supongo que es normal- le dije a lo que esta solo asintió

Caminamos en silencio un tiempo hasta que la peli naranja hablo

-O-Oye K-kayocchin- dijo nerviosamente

-Que pasa Rin-chan?-

Esta se veía nerviosa y un poco sonrojada lo cual era bastante raro –T-tu sabes que a-ahora somos una familia verdad?-

-Eh? Claro que si Rin-chan- conteste segura

-P-Pero la familia no debería ser como los padres y el hijo?... y-ya sabes, si somos las mamas…. No seria como si fueramos pareja?- pregunto con la cara roja a mas no poder, la peli naranja desde hace tiempo que estaba enamorada de su amiga de la infancia pero jamas se habia podido declarar por miedo

-Q-q-que?- pregunte alarmada a lo que ella solo me miro fijamente , por mi parte yo hace tiempo que estaba enamorada de Rin-chan y de lo cariñosa que podia llegar a ser, pero sabia que si me confesaba lo mas probable es que no fuera correspondida ya que las dos eramos mujeres

-S-solo era una idea t-tonta Nya- dijo con nerviosismo mientras seguía avazando

Esta seguía caminando mientras que yo después de pensarlo un momento me detuve y tome su manga

-K-Kayocchin?- pregunto nerviosa aun con el niño dormido en su espalda

-P-Podemos intentar s-ser una p-p-p-pareja…. Ya sabes por Kuro, p-pero seria algo raro no crees? Dos mujeres..- dije algo nerviosa y con miedo, indirectamente me le estaba declarando, claro que tendría pánico por dentro

-Enserio?!- pregunto algo emocionada mientras su rostro estaba rojo pero sin opacar su expresión de sorpresa

-S-si- conteste igual de roja

-E-entonces…. T-tu s-serias como mi n-n-novia?- pregunto nerviosa mientras que yo podia jurar que en cualquier momento mi cabeza iba a explotar

Solo asentí sonrojada desviando la mirada de la chica

Por su parte la chica sonrio de manera muy calida aun con un sonrojo que abarcaba todo su rostro, con una felicidad inmensa

- _Entonces ahora podemos adoptar a Kuro-chan oficialmente Nya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Al principio pensé en darle mas tiempo al RinPana….. pero si lo hago iba a meter crueldad y nadie quiere eso o si? (Autor: Yo si nwn/) (Autorx2: Tu te callas :v)(Autor: ok u-u)**

 **Sobre el dibujo que comente el capitulo pasado hay un pequeño detalle… aunque a mi en lo personal me gusta, no se si les guste a ustedes pues aun soy muy novato dibujando y para darles detalles en computadora….. :s**

 **Lo hare pero ustedes diran si lo dejo como portada o dejo la que tengo en estos momentos u-u, ustedes voten**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/ (Me encariñe mucho con Kuro :,3)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

" _Es hora de unas pequeñas lecciones"_

-ESPERA QUE COSA?!- se escuchaba un grito muy sorprendido a lo largo de toda la escuela

-Shhh baja la voz- decia mi compañera mientras le pedia a mi otra amiga que se callara

Esta solo asintió y nos miro nerviosamente

-Por que te sorprendes tanto Nya?- le dije mientras alzaba los hombros sin entender

-Como que porque?!, repasemos ustedes hace apenas 2 dias eran mejores amigas verdad?- comento mientras nos señalaba a ambas, las dos asentimos sin pensarlo mucho –Y ahora me dicen que son N-N-Novias?!-

Hace apenas dos días después del parque de diversiones al que fuimos con Kuro-chan y nos divertimos mucho por cierto Kayocchin y yo terminamos volviéndonos pareja… si tengo que agregar algo es que aun no me cabe en la cabeza la idea…. Era como un sueño hecho realidad para mi

-M-Maki-chan p-pero eso es p-por….- comentaba nerviosa la castaña con un sonrojo masivo en la cara

-Sip, Kayocchin es mi Novia y solo mia Nya~- decia con alegría mientras me lanzaba para abrazar a la castaña

-R-Rin-chan- comento la castaña por la cercanía que tenia por lo que le decidi jugar una broma mas, o bueno algo asi como una broma

Sin pensarlo mucho o dejarla reaccionar acerque mi rostro al suyo para darle un beso en la mejilla, la castaña solo se tenso como un tronco y mi compañera tomat…. Digo maki se quedo boquiabierta con la acción, un poco después de eso me separe del abrazo para sonreir de una forma completamente normal

-Rin….. tu eres cabeza dura! Mira como dejaste a Hanayo!-gritaba señalando a mi amiga la cual al mirarla parecia un cuerpo sin vida, sus ojos se habían quedado en blanco mientras que un pequeño espíritu salia por su boca

-Nya! Kayocchin no te vayas!- le decia mientras tomaba su cuerpo y lo comenzaba a agitar rápidamente de un lado a otro

Esta después de 1 minuto de agitarla rápidamente empezó a recuperar la consiencia –Eh? Que me paso?-

-Solo las idioteces de Rin, nada fuera de lo normal- contestaba mi compañera con un tono indiferente

-Creo que me acabas de ofender Nya- le recrimine pero ella sin importancia alguna lo ignoro

-Por cierto como esta Kuru?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Kuro Nya!-

-ah lo siento pero aun no me acostumbro a llamar a un niño por el nombre que le daría a mi hámster… enserio no se les ocurrio un mejor nombre?- dijo arqueando la ceja

-N-No es eso Maki-chan… el problema es que ya habíamos considerado cambiarle el nombre pero por alguna razon el se niega… dice que Kuro le gusta- decia tímidamente la chica castaña pero con una gran felicidad

-Eso es raro pero supongo que si le gusta no hay nada que hacer-

-Es exactamente como tu Maki-chan Nya… por eso te queríamos pedir un favor Nya- hable mientras que gane la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja

-Y eso es?-

-Ayudanos a que Kuro-chan aprenda a leer y escribir, seria mas divertido para todos que tu también fueras- le comente con una sonrisa, y en si no le haría mal pasar tiempo con la pelirroja ya que su primer encuentro fue…. Algo brusco por asi decirlo

-Por que quieres que yo ayude?- pregunto arqueando una ceja confundida

-Es mejor para Kuro que pase tiempo con alguien mas que no seamos solo Rin y yo, y tu técnicamente serias como su tia- le respondio la castaña divertida

-Tia?!- exclamo algo alterada –No están pensando enserio en adoptar a ese niño o si? Sabes que esto no es otro de tus juego verdad Rin?-

Debo decir que la pregunta si me hizo enojar bastante, el que creyera que enserio habíamos tomado a Kuro-chan en nuestros brazos para luego abandonarlo? Nadie haría eso, eso es muy cruel

-Si lo vamos adoptar, solo me falta 2 meses para ser mayor de edad- conteste sin mi usual emoción, mas que nada era como un tipo de molestia pero no era hostil

-Pero han pensado lo que conlleva un niño? Como lo mantendrán? Ni siquiera tiene papeles, el no existe en la sociedad, si desapareciera nadie se daría cuenta, por que cuidan a un niño asi…..-

-podrias callarte Maki-chan porfavor?- ese comentario tan hostil vino de la castaña que solo mostraba una mirada calmada –Si no tiene algo nosotras se lo daremos, el empezara a existir para todos y lo cuidamos por el simple hecho de que es nuestro niño, asi que por favor no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas-

Ok, ok, solo una vez vi molesta a Hanayo y fue cuando me molestaban en la escuela primaria, pero debo decir que da un poco de miedo cuando se pone asi

La pelirroja se tenso al escuchar tales palabras y a la vez bajo la mirada

-L-Lo siento Hanayo, no era mi intención decir algo fuera de lugar- dijo la pelirroja en un tono apenado –Solo que me preocupa que es lo que les pase a ustedes de ahora en adelante-

Como si el diablo hubiera ido y venido Hanayo mostro una sonrisa tierna

-Si lo se, per descuida Rin-chan y yo estaremos bien-

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces te gustan los tomates?- pregunte a una chica que se encontraba a mi lado, mientras que otro par el cual era conformado por una peli naranja y castaña estaban frente a mi sentadas

-Si- contesto simplemente a lo que yo sonreí inocentemente

-Entonces tu pelo se puso asi por comer tantos? Nya- comente con una sonrisa que transmitia "Ingenuidad" por lo que esta de mala gana conteniendo todos sus impulsos asintió

Saben? Mas que ser un gato el ser niño tiene demasiadas ventajas, incluso puedo hacer cosas divertidas sin que sea capaz de hacerme algo

Hanayo-san que se encontraba algo preocupada por el comportamiento durante los últimos minutos se acerco a la neko peli naranja y le susurro algo al oído que fui capaz de oir gracias a mi oído

-Rin-chan, no crees que Kuro se esta pasando un poco con Maki?- pregunto a lo que la chica solo negó…. Pues que debo decir? Es Rin

-Muy bien volviendo a las lecciones Kuro- me decia la pelirroja a mi lado, era aburrido estudiar, se que dije que quería aprender a escribir pero no esperaba que fuera tan … poco emocionante

-Rin-chan y yo iremos por algunas cosas para la cena, puedes cuidar de Kuro un poco Maki-chan?- pero por alguna razon esas palabras me dijeron un "Kuro nos iremos asi que puedes fastidiar a la pelirroja todo lo que quieras"

-claro no hay problema-

Después de eso la peli naranja y la castaña salieron de la casa… tomadas de las manos?!... no se que signifique eso pero lo averiguare luego ahora seria mejor…

-Maki y como se pronuncia esta letra?- pregunte inocentemente a lo que ella se acerco al cuaderno sobre la mesa para ver la letra

-Esta se dice Ca- contesto

-vaya que interesante-

-HEY QUE HACES EN MI MOCHILA?!- pregunto alertada pues en el momento que habia preguntado eso aproveche para levantarme y revisar las pertenencias de la pelirroja

-Que es esto?- dije mientras del maletin sacaba una pequeña fotografía de una peli negra y una pelirroja que si reconocia abrazandose

-D-deja eso ahí por favor es personal!-

"Talon de Aquiles encontrado jeje"

-Olvide que deje algo en el piso de arriba- sin esperar su consentimiento empece a correr hacia dicho lugar mientras esta me perseguia en busca de la foto

-DAME LA FOTO KURO- de inmediato me transforme en un gato y empece a correr mas rápido que ella para entrar en una habitación de la casa y esconderme bajo la cama

Esta entro a la habitación agitada mientras buscaba con la mirada

-Donde esta Kuro… si le enseña esa foto a Rin no dejara de molestarme hasta que tengamos 60 años- decia para ella misma mientras a mi me daba gracia su comentario –Si fuera un gato donde me meteria?-

-Debajo de la cama donde mas?- dije mientras salia corriendo de esta para de nuevo salir de la habitación dejando a una pelirroja ahí

Esta vez me dirigi a la cocina la cual tenia muchas cosas que pensaba usar

"Jejeje esto será mas divertido que pelear con Rin"

.

.

.

.

-Kuro….. donde estas? Te dare un dulce si me das esa foto – decia la pelirroja en voz alta de todo el piso inferior

-por aquí, quiero mi dulce bien?- le dije mientras la llamaba desde la cocina, yo estaba sobre la barra de esta al lado de la licuadora obviamente en forma de gato

No tardo mucho en que la pelirroja viniera a la cocina a toda prisa pero esta con una mirada de suplica

-Muy bien Kuro….. ahora me podrias dar esa foto? Es muy vergonzosa es mia y de mi novia- al decir eso solo abri los ojos como platos

-Querras decir novio no? digo eres mujer- conteste algo confundido

-dios no me digas que la platica que le toca en la pubertad se la tendre que dar yo- hablaba la pelirroja hacia el cielo como si se quejara con alguien –Mira Kuro, en el mundo el amor existe verdad?-

Yo solo asentí mientras seguía con la mirada fija en esta

-P-pues veras aveces el amor se da… de manera diferentes- decia nerviosamente la pelirroja sin saber muy bien como continuar

-Diferente?-pregunte por lo que la chica se golpeo la frente

-S-Si diferente-

-Como por ejemplo?-

-Q-que dos mujeres sean novias… o que dos hombres sean novios-comento por lo que yo solo puse unos ojos de "Oh mierda… preferiría las calles antes de oir eso de nuevo"

-Que incomodo- dije a lo que la chica asintió

-bastante incomodo en mi opinión-

-te parece si lo arreglamos Nya?- le propuse pues tenia una buena broma lista…. Pero luego esa platica se metio de por medio y ya saben como paso todo

-como?-

-ASI!- después de decir eso le quite la tapa a la licuadora la cual tenia tomates dentro de esta, la apunte hacia la pelirroja y la encendí

Todo el lugar quedo hecho un lio de rojo, pero habia una chica que sobresaltaba

-K-KURO!- grito molesta llena de salsa de tomate

-Que? Dijiste que te gustaba el tomate Nya– le dije burlonamente pero esta tenia una mirada hecha una pantera

-Se que eres un niño pero no te salvaras de esta!-

-Es hora de correr?- no termine la frase por que la chica se abalanzo sobre mi pero fue muy fácil hacerme a un lado y correr

-Te voy a capturar, luego te quitare la foto Kuro y luego te meteré a la lavadora…Jejejeje- ok creo que acabo de romper algo dentro de la pobre pelirroja

Después de correr unas habitaciones de la parte de arriba entre a la de Rin y mia para luego esconderme entre los peluches

Casi de inmediato una pelirroja abrió la habitación tenia sed de venganza tanta que me daban nervios

-Kuro…. Sal Kuro….. no te hare daño-

"Creo que esto no fue tan buena idea a fin de cuentas"

.

.

.

.

-Fueron muchas compras Kayocchin- comentaba la peli naranja mientras cargaba las bolsas en mis brazos

-Si jeje, como crees que estén esos dos ahi adentro?- pregunto la castaña con duda mientras que la peli naranja solo sonrio

-Kuro ya debe haber progresado algo, además es Maki de quien hablamos la chica mas tranquila y tsundere del mundo nya- contesto la chica a lo que la otra solo asintió

-AAAAH ESTAS LOCA!-

-VEN AQUÍ MALDITO DEMONIO GATO!-

Gritos de oyeron por dentro de la casa por lo que el duo de "primero" (están en tercero pero asi las llamo yo :3) entro de inmediato para ver como habia un desastre en la casa

Jarrones rotos, paredes manchadas, inclusive habia tomate en el suelo

Las chicas corrieron al cuarto de lavado donde antes se habían oído los gritos para encontrar una escena un tanto perturbadora

-NO ME VAS A METER EN LA LAVADO….. RIN, HANAYO!-

El chico estaba forcejeando con la pelirroja este para no entrar en la lavadora mientras que la pelirroja parecia haber perdido la cordura

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rin tomo a la pelirroja de los hombros intentando alejarla

-Sueltame RIN LO MATO!-

-no hagas nada estúpido Nya TE JUZGARAN COMO ADULTO!- contestaba la peli naranja focejeando por contener a la pelirroja

Mientras por otro lado un niño estaba abrazado de una castaña y este solo sacaba la lengua para la pelirroja

- _Nota mental: al parecer Kuro no se lleva bien con los tomates-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hola :3**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

" _Eh? Viaje?"_

-Entonces se iran por 3 dias?- pregunte a lo que la castaña asintió

-Solo serán unos pocos días Nya, mi papa y mama cuidaran de ti mientras no estamos- comentaba la peli naranja con una sonrisa algo apenada

-Y que pasa con mis lecciones?- cuestione algo preocupado, hace unas semanas que la Tia Maki me habia enseñado a escribir y leer apropiadamente claro después de hacer las paces con ella y disculparme por tocar sus cosas, le habia tomado mucho cariño a la pelirroja tanto que ahora la llamaba Tia

-Lo siento Kuro, pero Maki esta en nuestro curso por lo que tampoco podrá quedarse contigo- me dijo con una sonrisa apenada

-Pero pueden faltar no?- pregunte….. aunque no quisiera admitirlo no quería quedarme solo, o mejor dicho no quería que ellas se alejaran por mi ni por unos días

-No, por desgracia es un viaje de la escuela para la graduación, será algo asi como un festejo para nosotras antes de salir de la preparatoria- hablo la peli naranja con un tono algo fastidiado –Y no podemos quedarnos contigo aunque queramos-

Al decir esto solo puse una cara la cual decia "no me quiero quedar solo" la cual noto la castaña

-tranquilo Kuro, Los señores Hoshizora son muy atentos contigo y lo sabes- dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba mi pelo, por lo cual se sintió bastante bien, una calidez invadia mi interior cada vez que lo hacia

-P-Pero me aburriré solo- volvia a quejarme con una excusa barata en otro intento de convencerlas de quedarse

-Oh es cierto Nya- hablo la peli naranja mientras se ponía de pie en la pequeña mesa de centro de su habitación –Vuelvo en un momento- dijo mientras que salia de la habitación dejándome con una gran confusión de el por que esa actitud tan repentina

-Kuro se que no te quieres quedar solo pero podrias intentar por esta vez?- pregunto a lo que solo pude sonrojarme de golpe

-Hump Q-quien no se quiere quedar solo? Por mi váyanse- mentia mientras desviaba la mirada simulando molestia por lo cual la castaña solo rio –P-Por que te ries?-

Esta después de reir un momento seco una pequeña lagrima que tenia en la comisura de sus ojos por producto de la risa anterior –E-Es que eres muy poco honesto- decia mientras aun reia levemente

-No es gracioso….- murmure mientras inflaba mis mejillas

De golpe la puerta se abrió mientras la peli naranja volvia a la habitación pero esta vez con una caja envuelta en papel muy colorido y con un moño en este

-Ten Kuro-chan- dijo mientras extendia la caja hacia mi

-Eh? Que es eso?- pregunte a lo que la peli naranja sonrio ampliamente

-No es obvio? Un regalo Nya- comento con la misma sonrisa que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver

Con un poco de timidez tome la caja, esta pesaba muy poco pero era algo pesada para su tamaño, la vi detenidamente, esta estaba envuelta en un papel muy colorido conformado por varios cuadros de diferentes colores, y un moño color rojo

Después de verla detenidamente lleve mi mirada a la peli naranja que solo sonreía –Vamos Kuro-chan ábrelo, es tuyo-

Yo algo nervioso asentí y empece a desenvolver la caja, fue algo complicado pero después de un rato por fin fui capaz de abrirla por completo, esta era una consola de videojuegos portátiles, la misma que habia visto el otro dia en televisión

-Cuando veias la televisión vi que te llamo la atención Nya- me dijo con un tono burlon

-P-Pero esto debe de costar….- soy un niño evidentemente pero se muy bien cuanto dinero cuestan las cosas y este no era nada barato

-descuida, te lo ganaste, aprendiste a leer y escribir en 3 semanas, eso fue increíble- hablo Hanayo al igual que la peli naranja con una sonrisa –Tanto Rin-chan y yo decidimos regalártelo, incluso Maki quiso comprártelo ella misma pero no la dejamos pagar todo-

-Solo acéptalo nya- sabia que la peli naranja y la castaña habían gastado bastante por esto, Hanayo en las noches ayudaba a una vecina a cuidar a sus sobrinos mientras que por la tarde Rin trabajaba en una tienda no muy lejos de aquí, las dos lo hacían solo por mi…..

Yo un poco timido solo asentí mientras que empezaba ver la caja de pies a cabeza –G-Gracias-

-Ah Kuro-chan se sonrojo que lindo Nya- comento la peli naranja mientras jalaba una de mis mejillas

-Nya! Sueltame Rin!- le dije a lo que ella solo rio mientras dejaba mi mejilla en paz

yo la acariciaba para aminorar el dolor pero esta solo reia al igual que la castaña

"Que raras son"

.

.

.

-No tenias que pasar por mi Kayocchin nya- le decia la peli naranja a su amiga mientras que esta estaba justo frente a la puerta, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana, la hora a la que supondría que Rin saldría a su viaje , pero al parecer la castaña paso por ella justo cuando estaba por salir

-L-Lo se, pero.. quería que nos fueramos j-juntas- dijo algo nerviosa, y timida… eso es raro –Al fin y al cabo s-somos… ya sabes- dijo con un tono aun mas timido que el anterior

-C-cierto… g-gracias- tartamudeo la peli naranja nerviosa… recuerdan que dije que era raro la timidez de Hanayo con Rin? Ahora cambie de opinión es mucho mas raro oir a la peli naranja timida

-N-Nos vamos? Nya- dijo esta a lo que la castaña solo asintió, casi de inmediato la chica peli naranja salio con su mochila de la casa, una que parecia deportiva y era bastante grande para tener suficiente ropa por 3 dias

Estas empezaron a caminar de camino a otokizaka donde se supone que saldría su autobús, estas iban en un silencio que podría matar incluso a la misma muerte pues ninguna hablaba o emitia sonido alguno mas que el de sus pasos

-R-Rin-chan...- murmuro por primera vez en minutos la castaña

-S-Si?-

-Cuando crees que debamos decirle a kuro?- pregunto algo nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos, esta también llevaba una mochila del mismo tipo que Rin

-Sobre que nya?- pregunto la peli naranja con aire de inocencia puro

-Y-Ya sabes….. que somos n-n-novias- le dijo nerviosa

-A Kuro-chan?!- exclamo sorprendida, NOVIAS?!

Esta asintió a lo que la peli naranja puso un ceño fruncido… -Hasta que llegue a la pubertad Nya- dijo con un tono de broma por lo cual la castaña suspiro

-siempre eres asi Rin-chan….. pero por eso me gustas- comento la castaña como un reflejo, algo que dirias automáticamente sin la intención de hacerlo

-…..-

-QUIERO DECIR QUE…..QUE….- la castaña iba hablar pero fue silenciada por la peli naranja que tapo su boca con la mano

-Tu también me gustas Kayocchin Nya- dijo de forma tranquila pero con un tono que denotaba ternura en este, como si lo que hubiera dicho lo dijera con todo el corazón

La castaña tenia un ataque de nervios a la vez que su rostro estaba al rojo vivo mientras intentaba formar una oración lo cual fue imposible

-ahora vámonos para no llegar tarde Nya- dijo la peli naranja mientras tomaba la mano de Hanayo para empezar a arrastrarla ya que esta no parecia reaccionar

Después de unos minutos de caminar, las chicas llegaron a su destino para ver un autobús estacionado frente a su escuela, el lugar estaba infestado por estudiantes de su mismo grado que al igual que Rin y Hanayo irían al viaje, entre ellas sobresaltaba una chica con el cabello pelirrojo que saludo a estas dos cuando llegaron

-Que raro crei que llegarías tarde Rin, pero al parecer Hanayo evito eso - comento la pelirroja mientras que por su lado la peli naranja empezó a hacer un puchero del cual muchas palabras no se entendían ni en lo mas minimo

-Jejeje, Rin-chan se levanto temprano hoy Maki-chan… - dijo la castaña intentando defender a su "novia"

-Ya estamos todos, suban al autobús y dejen su equipaje en su lugar- hablo una mujer que avisaba a las alumnas que estaban a punto de salir

-vamos a dejar nuestro equipaje Kayocchin- dijo la peli naranja mientras que la otra asintió, después de esto las dos empezaron a caminar al autobús el cual tenia un compartimiento debajo de este en el cual se dejaba el equipaje, era un compartimiento muy grande, estas dejaron el equipaje ahí para casi de inmediato subir al autobús, solo unas chicas mas subieron su equipaje para que luego se cerrara el compartimiento

Unos segundos después el autobús fue encendido y no mucho después empezó a avanzar

Por su lado en el compartimiento de equipaje el cual estaba completamente cerrado una mochila se abrió, dejando ver el como salia un gato negro de esta, osea yo

-Dios, que incomodo es ir en una mochila- murmure para luego después de salir por completo de esta transformarme en un humano

Que? Como dije no me quería quedar solo y como ellas se negaban a traerme hice lo que cualquier niño haría en estos casos, me converti en gato y me escabulli en la mochila de Rin

Suspire pesadamente mientras que de la mochila de la peli naranja donde antes estaba saque una consola de videojuegos la cual me habían regalado un dia anterior

-Esto será un largo viaje Nya- volvi a murmurar mientras acomodaba unas cuantas mochilas para usarlas como almohadas y ponerme a jugar en la consola

"me pregunto que tanto tiempo llevan en esa relación" pensaba mientras aun me mantenía jugando en dicho objeto

-poder especial… hum que útil-

"por que no me habran dicho?" volvi a cuestionarme mientras aun jugaba digo obviamente era un niño y no podían enseñarme esas cosas a tal edad pero no me molestaba el hecho de que tuvieran ese tipo de relación, mas que nada lo veía genial, si la tia maki podia por que mis mam…. Digo mis amigas no podían?

Luego de jugar un rato en la consola decidi apagarla para dejarle un poco de pila en caso de que en un rato mas quisiera jugar, soy un niño saben como es eso o no?

Resignado fui a la mochila de la peli naranja en donde además de meter la consola habia metido unas frituras y un libro que me habia interesado hace tiempo "Heroes del olimpo" era una historia muy fantástica que era de mitología griega pero con un gran toque de comedia que hacia la lectura muy entretenida

Después de eso decidi ponerme a leer mientras que comia unas frituras, diría que después de hacer ejercicio o bromas era lo que mas me apasionaba, el leer y entrar a mundos que eran tan hermosos, también me sorprendia de gran manera por la forma en la que los autores era capaz de expresar tales palabras y sentimientos… sin duda cuando creciera quería ser un escritor, que mejor que darle a las personas una historia que les guste?

-Creo que dijeron que seria un viaje de 6 horas….. bueno al menos terminare este libro- me dije con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

-Ya lo vieron?- una voz susurro de una mujer al parecer

-Shh cállate lo vas a despertar- hablo otra chica

-es tan lindo!- una tercera voz se escucho en el lugar pero esta mas emocionada y en un volumen mucho mas elevado, lo cual me hizo de golpe levantarme abriendo los ojos

"Que paso?" me pregunte a mi mismo mientras observaba el panorama, el libro que antes estaba leyendo estaba sobre mi estomago abierto y las frituras que comias estaban a medio comer…. Me habia quedado dormido… y ahora que lo noto el autobús ya no avanza…. Además de que unas chicas habían abierto el compartimiento por afuera y estas me veian con unos ojos de ternura

-Hola pequeño- decia una con una sonrisa como si hubiera visto un pequeño animal muy lindo, y me hubiera gustado mas que me viera como un gato a como estoy ahora –Cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto ignorando por completo que era un polisón en su autobús y era mejor que fuera asi antes que hiciera un escandalo

-H-Hola mi nombre e-es Kuro- hable con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, ellas al parecer eran las primeras en bajar del autobús y las primeras en buscar su equipaje…. Si llegaban las demás estaba muerto

-Kuro? Aww que lindo nombre- hablo la segunda chica mientras que yo reia nerviosamente

-Siento que ese nombre lo e oído en algún lugar- hablo la tercera mientras ponía un semblante pensativo

-y asi fue como Hanayo te conocio?- una voz se escucho a lo lejos la cual reconocia muy bien…..

-si, asi fue verdad Kayocchin?- dijo una segunda voz

-s-si- y una tercera por ultimo

-Ay soy gato muerto- dije para mi mismo, sabia quienes eran y ahora que estas chicas estaban frente a mi no podia transformarme en un gato para esconderme

-Oh Talia Nya están tomando su equipaje?- pregunto una chica que venia llegando junto a las otras dos

-Rini, si jeje solo que encontramos algo muy tierno- dijo la chica a lo cual yo palideci con una cara de " esto va a ser una maldita ejecución si Rin y Maki me ven"

-t-tierno?- pregunto la castaña que al igual llego junto con la peli naranja

-si miren en el compartimiento-

Al decir esto las tres chicas observaron a donde dijeron para verme de frente, las tres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa…. Mucha sorpresa

-KURO?!

-KURO-CHAN?!

-KURO?!

Dijeron las 3 chicas a la vez muy alertadas

-H-Hola….. que tal el viaje Nya?- dije nervioso con un poco de sarcasmo en mi tono lo cual solo hizo fruncir el ceño a las 3 chicas

-Oh ya recuerdo donde hoy ese nombre, Rin y Hanayo lo mencionaron en su exposición de hace un mes creo- hablo la tercera chica que por todo el rato habia estado en un tipo de modo pensativo

-ahora que lo mencionas es cierto Yui- hablo la segunda chica

-Si verdad Hana?- le pregunto la chica llamada Yui a lo que esta asintió

-Kuro que haces aquí?- dijo la castaña en tono muy molesto lo cual no era común de ella

De pronto levante el libro a mi lado mientras se lo mostraba

-Leyendo?- al decir la chica fruncio mas el ceño

-Luego hablaremos de esto pero ahora tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes que las demás bajen del autobús- hablo la pelirroja con un tono mas precavido que molesto, pero claro el sentimiento persistía ahí –y si la maestra lo ve…. No quiero imaginarme lo que tendremos que explicar

-Talia, Yui, Hana, podrían no decir nada de que kuro esta aquí Nya?- pregunto la peli naranja mientras que las 3 asintieron

-claro si no se meterá en problemas- le dijo talia a la peli naranja –ademas, no le haríamos eso a un niño tan tierno-

Al decir eso yo solo sonreí un poco de manera infantil pero la peli naranja desvio su mirada hacia mi y esta decia en toda su expresión "Estas castigado hasta que tu tengas mi edad nya"

-volveremos en un rato por nuestras cosas, nosotras no vimos nada verdad?- dijo la chica llamada Hana de pelo rosa

-ver que? Yo no recuerdo nada-

-Quienes son? Jajaja- se burlaba la otra –bien las dejamos, hasta luego Kuro, se despedia Talia mientras que las otras dos solo se despedían moviendo la palma en señal de despedida

-recuerdame invitarles un ramen cuando regresemos Nya- le dijo la peli naranja a sus compañeras

-Claro- hablo Maki con un tono de alivio

-Si, menos mal que ellas lo encontraron- ahora comentaba la castaña

-Si menos mal- dije con una pequeña risa pero de inmediato las tres me miraron con unos ojos que asesinarían hasta al mismísimo satan

-Kuro-

-Entra a..-

-La mochila Nya- completo por ultimo la peli naranja

"siento que esto lo vi en una película de horror"

-pero es muy incomodo- reprique….. mala idea en su totalidad

-Dije que a la mochila- dijo la castaña en un tono completamente duro que inclusive daba miedo

De inmediato me tranforme en un gato pues estaba seguro que si estaba asi por lo menos tendria8 vidas de reserva, al transformarme entre de mala gana en la mochila de la peli naranja para cerrarla por dentro

-Felices?- pregunte desde adentro de la mochila

-llevemos a Kuro al hotel- hablo la pelirroja mientras que las otras asintieron

Al pasar los minutos y sentir un golpeeteo del demonio en la mochila por fin llegamos a lo que parecia un hotel….. con un aspecto muy bueno no muy elegante pero si comodo

-Muy bien a todas, formen grupos de 3 para compartir su cuarto- hablo la maestra a todas las alumnas en general que estaban en la recepción

-Nosotras nos quedamos asi verdad Hanayo, Rin?- pregunto la Tsundere del grupo por lo que estas asintieron

-por supuesto Nya-

-C-claro… además debemos de cuidar de Kuro las 3- comento la castaña

-Ustedes son sus madres, a mi ni me miren- dijo la pelirroja en su típico modo tsundere desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y jugando con su mechon de pelo

-Oh vamos, te agrada aunque no lo admitas Nya- se burlo la neko mientras que la pelirroja solo se sonrojo

-como me podia agradar un niño tan malcriado como el?- hablo con un tono de orgullo

-OYE TE ESCUCHE!- grite desde adentro de la mochila

-Alguien escucho a un niño?- pregunto una chica en la recepción mientras que las demás compañeras empezaban a murmurar

-Si creo que fue un niño-

-Pero como? Solo estamos nosotras en la recepción o no?- pregunto otra chica

"Creo que lo arruine un poco"

-P-Perdon fui yo Nya- hablo la peli naranja algo nerviosa captando la atención de las demás chicas –H-Hace días que tengo tos y mi voz cambia Nya- se excuso la peli naranja

"vaya excusa mas tonta quien se creería eso?"

-oh asi que fue Rin-chan-

-Vaya deberías tomar algo para la tos-

"SE LO CREYERON!" pensaba mientras que solo me daba un golpe mental de un tamaño inimaginable

-Bien ahora cada quien tome su llave y pueden ir a sus habitaciones- hablo una mujer mas mayor

Al cabo de un rato y una puerta cerrarse atrás de nosotros por fin dejaron la mochila en la que estaba en el sofá y la abrieron

-Ya puedes salir Kuro- hablo con un suspiro la pelirroja mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello

Al decir esto Sali de golpe de la mochila para de inmediato transformarme en un humano de nuevo y sentarme en el sofá

-Tienen idea de que tan horrible es viajar en una mochila Nya?- pregunte con una sonrisa pero no hubo respuesta alguna, al elevar la mirada me di cuenta que tanto la peli naranja como la castaña que estaban de pie frente a mi me veian con unos ojos que denotaban mucho enojo a kilómetros de distancia

Solo suspire pesadamente –Lo siento-

Y pum exploto la bomba –EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!- grito la castaña por lo que yo solo baje la mirada apenado

-SABES QUE PUDO HABER PASADO SI TE HUBIERA ENCONTRADO OTRA PERSONA QUE NO FUERAN NUESTRAS AMIGAS?!- ahora remataba la peli naranja

-Oigan no sean tan duras con el- comento la pelirroja que estaba sentada algo alejada de la situación

-como que no seamos tan duras con el?!- pregunto la peli naranja algo alterada –Si un adulto hubiera visto a Kuro de polison en el autobús seguro que lo habría reportado a la policía o servicios infantiles…. NO SE A DONDE PERO NO HUBIERA TERMINADO BIEN!-

-Lo siento- murmure con la mirada baja

-POR UNA VEZ KURO ESCUCHA LO QUE TE DECIMOS- de nuevo decia la castaña con un gran enojo, pero mas que estar molesta parecia preocupada tan preocupada que podia confundirse a simple vista con enojo

-Yo…. Solo…- desvie la mirada a un lado mientras que guarde silencio –Yo solo no quería que me dejaran… me siento muy solo y triste- comente ganando una mirada sorprendida de ambas chicas e inclusive creo que un poco de la pelirroja –Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes y la tia Maki-

-Kuro…. Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal y sobre todo es peligroso ya que como sabes tu no tienes padres o tutores legales por lo que en cualquier momento te podrían separar de Rin y Hanayo si llegaran a atraparte en una situación como esta- eso hizo que mi ser se congelara, como que me podrían separar de ellas?

Al escucharlo levante mi mirada de inmediato y la dirigi a las chicas que me cuidaban las cuales tenían unos ojos completamente tristes y apenados, sabían que lo que habia dicho Maki era verdad pero yo no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que eso podia llegar a pasar

-No… No sabia eso- murmure con un tono arrepentido, la simple idea de separarme de esas dos me daba terror, como si algo se rompiera dentro de mi…. Simplemente daba miedo, miedo puro –Castíguenme o lo que sea pero porfavor no me separen de su lado- dije casi al borde de las lagrimas

Las dos chicas me abrazaron fuertemente

-No te separaran de con nosotras… lamento haberte gritado Kuro- dijo la castaña en un tono bajo

-Solo nos preocupaste…. Yo también lo lamento- ahora hablaba la chica de pelo corto naranja

Por su parte una pelirroja sonreía viendo tal escena

La castaña se separo del abrazo para limpiar mis ojos con su pulgar y retirar las lagrimas que estuve a punto de derramar

-Olvidemonos de esto pero no lo vuelvas a hacer bien?- pregunto Hanayo a lo que yo asentí débilmente

Por su parte la peli naranja también se separo de mi pero esta ya con una sonrisa burlona –Esta bien aceptamos tu disculpa pero eso no quita que estas castigado por las próximas 2 semanas-

-2 SEMANAS?!- pregunte a lo que esta asintió como si lo disfrutara…. Y estaba seguro de que lo hacia

-Cero televisión y tampoco tu consola nueva nya-

-Donde dijeron que quedaba servicios infantiles?- pregunte a lo que todas en la habitación empezaron a reir "dije algo gracioso? Era enserio 2 semanas sin televisión no es vida!"

-Oigan e tenido una duda desde hace tiempo….. por que Kuro tiene una cicatriz en la frente?- pregunto señalando la marca que me habia quedado de ese accidente hace mas de un mes en la frente del lado derecho

-Le pego un auto- comento la castaña simplemente

-Y muy duro Nya- reia por ultimo la peli naranja

-Demasiado duro diría yo- complementaba a las chicas que solo rieron

La pelirroja suspiro un momento para luego poner una sonrisa –Vaya historia mas profunda- comento con gracia

-Sip lo es Nya- dije con una sonrisa infantil

-Dijiste Nya? Pregunto la pelirroja a lo que yo solo asentí –Todo lo que toca Rin perece ante su estupidez

-HEY! NO ES MI CULPA…. Venia como error de fabrica Nya-

-A quien le dices error de fabrica eh?!- le reclame muy molesto o por lo menos eso simulaba, era divertido pelear con la peli naranja y mas si ella me seguía el juego

-No empiecen por favor Rin-chan, Kuro?- comentaba la castaña en un intento de calmarnos lo cual no hace falta recalcar que no funciono ni en lo mas minimo

-enrealidad no se que hacer- decia la peli naranja mientras alzaba los hombros –estoy aburrida nya

-Estamos en nuestro viaje de graduación, además en la playa, cosas que hacer sobran no creen?- pregunto la pelirroja a lo que nos recordó en donde estábamos

-PLAYA NYA!?- preguntamos tanto la peli naranja y yo a la vez con una pupila afilada como la de un felino y una sonrisa gatuna

-P-Pero Kuro-chan..- decia la castaña

-descuida tengo esto- le dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo una tarjeta que decia "Huesped" que pertenecia al hotel, era como un tipo de pase

Las 3 chicas se sorprendieron al ver tal tarjeta y pusieron una expresión que decia "como?..."

-Oye vivi en las calles desde que naci, se robar cosas Nya- decia mientras alzaba los hombros con una expresión que denotaba un "útil cierto Nya?"

-Pero a quien se lo robast….-

-No importa Nya- ahora me defendia la peli naranja de la pelirroja

–Nadie sale dañado por esto o si?- pregunte

Mientras en el pasillo se escuchaba como habia una discusión por lo que las chicas y yo hechamos un vistazo para ver a un hombre el cual era arrastrado por dos guardias de seguridad

-JURO QUE TENIA MI TARJETA, LO JURO!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras que las chicas me miraron con una expresión que me señalaba como el culpable de esa escena

- _Bueno casi nadie Nya-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Review**

 **Yohan2000:** Si, apareceran mas adelante y tendran capitulos con Kuro o el RinPana :3

 **Sam la albina:** Por eso lo hago XD con la actitud juguetona de Kuro se me hizo buena idea

 **4k me pase un poquito XD pero weno**

 **hasta la proxima (2 dias creo :3) nwn/**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" _Ya que estamos aquí…."_

-Puedo correr por los alrededores?-

-No- respondio la primera voz

-Puedo ver la tele?

-estas castigado nya- respondio la segunda

-Puedo meter la cabeza a el escusado?

-No…. ESPERA ESO LO HACEN LOS PERROS NO LOS GATOS NYA- ante el comentario de la chica no pude evitar reir por lo lenta que podia llegar a ser

-Entonces que hacemos?- pregunte con un tono pesimista pues llevábamos dos horas desde que estábamos encerrados en la habitación del hotel y que digamos no me emocionaba mucho la idea de quedarme en tal lugar

-Puedes contar hormigas- sugirió la pelirroja que estaba leyendo a mi lado

-No eres divertida Tia Maki- respondi con un puchero mientras comenzaba a saltar en el sofá que estaba en el lugar

-Que no me digas tia- dijo en un tono claro pero frio sin apartar su vista del libro

-Traje el ajedrez Kuro- me dijo la castaña por lo que yo solo suspire con pesadez

-De que sirve? Siempre te gano a ti y a Rin… en especial a Rin- decia intentando provocar a la peli naranja pero para mi sorpresa esta me ignoro mientras jugaba en su celular

"esto ya se volvió aburrido.. hasta Rin se canso de pelear conmigo" después de decir esto baje del sofá y empece a caminar en dirección a la ventana, para luego ver por esta

Lo dire, mi vista de lleno de emoción al ver el lugar tan hermoso que habia, era arena y agua pero resplandecían con el sol y eso provocaba emoción en mi pues jamas habia visto un ambiente parecido a este

-Es increíble Nya- dije aun mientras me esforzaba para ver por la ventana pues que digamos un metro no es suficiente para el alcanzar a ver por una ventana –Hanayo, Rin , Tia Maki podemos bajar? Si? Si?- pregunte con una emoción increíble

-No- respondieron las tres en unisonido mientras ninguna de ellas dejaban las actividades que hacían en el momento por lo que solo hice un puchero

"Ventajas de ser un gato…. Probemos el nuevo truco que tenia bajo la manga" de inmediato como si se tratara de mi forma de gato logre poner unos ojos suplicantes que apenas y un animal podia hacer pero yo en mi forma humana

-Si?- pregunte con unos ojos que suplicaban

Las 3 me vieron por un momento para casi de inmediato… volverme a ignorar?!

Me doy por vencido, que mas? Si no puedo salir de aquí con ellas se enojaran y luego no quiero saber lo que pase, esto pensaba pero casi pasados unos segundos el timbre sono en la habitación

"quien podrá ser?" me cuestione mientras me ponía de pie, pues antes me habia tendido en el suelo derrotado

La castaña abrió la puerta para dejar ver a unas chicas con aspectos un tanto familiares…. Cierto son las que me encontraron en el autobús, estas entraron a la habitación mientras vestían ropas que solo estaban constituidas en 2 piezas supongo que para la playa

-Maki, Rin, Hanayo quieren bajar con nosotras?- pregunto una de estas llendo directo al grano del por que habían venido

-L-Lo siento, pero no podemos bajar- dijo la castaña con un tono apenado

-Eh? Por que no?- pregunto la segunda

-Por que no pueden ver a Kuro-chan Nya- contesto Rin mientras me señalaba, al hacer esto los ojos de las chicas brillaron y casi a una velocidad inhumana estas se acercaron a mi mientras que yo por inercia empece a retroceder pero inuntilmente pues estas cada vez se acecrcaban mas

-Aw es tan lindo-

-Como es que puede haber una cosa tan tierna?-

-y tus ojos son hermosos-

"Estas chicas tienen un problema " pensaba mientras guardaba mi distancia entre las chicas y yo

-Cierto sus ojos son muy lind… - al decir esto una de ellas solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos –Y su pelo….. castaño

-Espera estos ojos se parecen mucho a los de….

-y el cabello al de…

Casi de golpe y robóticamente las tres chicas voltearon a ver a la peli naranja y castaña

-Estas bromeando verdad?- pregunto una de ellas a las chicas –E-Enserio es su hijo?

-N-No, digo s-si pero no es lo que parece- dijo la castaña nerviosa

-Si es nuestro Nya- hablo la peli naranja de nuevo como cabeza dura… pero esto puede ser una buena oportunidad para desaburrirme

-E-ellas son tus mamas?- pregunto la segunda chica a mi por lo que yo algo divertido puse una cara de tristeza

-S-si, p-pero mama Rin y mama Kayo no me dejan salir- dije entre sollozos fingidos por lo que las chicas solo me miraron con lastima –Y-Yo solo quería ir a-a la playa- era evidente que las 3 chicas se lo habían tragado pero por su parte el trio de primero me veían estupefactos se habían dado cuenta de que las estaba manipulando

-Es bueno- dijo Maki mientras seguía en su libro sin apartar la atención de este

-RIN, HANAYO!- gritaron las chicas a la vez

\- por que no dejan salir al niño?!-

-No ven que solo quiere salir a la playa?!- pregunto otra mientras que las mencionadas veian la escena boquiabiertas y yo solo tenia una cara que reflejaba en su totalidad "Matame esa"

-E-es que no entienden….. eesta c-castigado nya- hablo la peli naranja nerviosa

-CASTIGADO SIN SALIR A LA PLAYA?! TIENE…-la chica corto su reclamo para mirarme a lo que solo cambie mi actual expresión por una que denotaba sufrimiento fingido

-T-tengo 6 años Nya….. solo quería estar con mis mamas y por esto me castigaron- conteste de nuevo fingiendo…. Si no soy escritor tal vez debería ser actor

-Pobrecito-

-No tienen corazón- le comento a las dos chicas mientras que estas tenían una cara que reflejaba un "Q-Que esta pasando!"

-Kuro, quieres ir a la playa?- pregunto una de las chicas a lo que yo débilmente asentí –Pues vamos a la playa- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para empezar a arrastrarme a la puerta y abrirla

-Adios mamas Nya- dije con una sonrisa de un autentico mentiroso, al decir esto solo Sali primero mientras que las chicas salían una a una

-Desalmadas- dijo la ultima mientras cerraba la puerta

Por su parte una peli naranja y una castaña estaban parilazadas en sus lugares por la escena que acababan de presenciar mientras que la pelirroja seguía leyendo su libro

-esta bien lo retiro….. no es bueno, es mas que bueno manipulando gente- dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía en su libro

-n-nos acaba de…..-

-Sip, nos acaba de inculpar nya-

.

.

.

.

-Cual te gusta mas Kuro?- pregunto una de las chicas mientras me mostraba un traje de baño verde en una mano y otro naranja

-Me voy por el verde Nya- comente con una sonrisa infantil de lo mas fingida que podia pero era necesario en esta ocasión

-Su Nya es idéntico al de Rin… son una familia tan hermosa… bueno sin contar que te castigaron por esas cosas- enserio aparentamos tanto eso?

Por alguna razon sonreí ligeramente mientras que entraba al probador y me ponía dicho traje de baño

-Ya acabe- dije desde dentro pero no tuve respuesta alguna lo cual fue extraño

-Oigan ya acabe- repeti pero de nuevo el mismo resultado, nada

Esto era raro asi que Sali del probador para ver algo que me helo la piel

-Hola Nya-

-te estuvimos buscando- hablo la segunda voz pero estas tenían una cara le daba miedo hasta al hombre mas valiente del mundo

-Mira Kuro tus mamas dijeron que se querían disculpar contigo y que te querían llevar a la playa- comento una de estas mientras que yo estaba frente a mi muerte segura

-Kuro, vamos a la playa – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en rostro como siempre pero esta despedia un aura de enojo

"creo que no paso de hoy Nya"

Después de un poco de cosas extrañas que pasaron terminamos en la playa solo el trio de tercero y yo

-Bueno algo que decir en tu defensa?- pregunto la castaña mientras traia su traje de baño blanco que consistía en dos piezas

-P-Pues-

-Denegado en la corte, pasen a la ejecución Nya- comento divertida la peli naranja la cual como recompensa solo se gano una mirada de "guarda silencio por esta vez" por parte de la castaña

Esta después de mirar asi a mi compañera volteo a verme a mi por lo cual sentí como un escalofrio recorria todo mi ser

-Hanayo puede dar mas miedo enojada que todas- dijo la pelirroja mientras la peli naranja negaba

-No maki-chan la que da mas miedo es Kotori, recuerdas al cartero que le coqueteaba a umi?-

-si, que tiene que ver?-

-Kotori dijo que le iba a dar una visita rápida y jamas lo volvieron a ver Nya- Bueno sin contar a Hanayo creo que a esa tal Kotori es a la ultima chica que quisiera hacer enojar, no quieran hacerme carne humana….o de gato? Como aplicaría mas?

-Kuro…- de nuevo la castaña llamo mi atención mientras yo me preparaba para cualquier tipo de reprimenta o regaño

-S-Solo dire que e gastado 6 vidas- dije mientras cerraba los ojos

-Vamos a la playa- dijo tranquilamente lo cual me sorprendio

-No estas enojada?- pregunte a lo que esta negó

-No estamos enojadas contigo Kuro-

-No lo estamos Nya?- al decir esto la peli naranja de nueva cuenta sse gano una mirada hostil de la castaña

-No,No lo estamos- decia mientras dirigía su mirada ahora a mi –Solo querias estar con nosotras verdad?- pregunto a lo que yo desvie la mirada algo apenado

-Quien querria…..bueno si- dije tímidamente

-Entonces divirtámonos- decia la castaña con una sonrisa maternal

-Kuro-chan vamos al mar- decia Rin mientras que me arrastraba a dicho lugar para casi de inmediato al llegar lanzarme a este

Seria bueno pues es lo que quería pero recordé un pequeño detalle que no tenia en cuenta

-NO ME GUSTA EL AGUA NYA!- grite mientras intentaba salir pero con pasos lentos

-Vaya gato Nya- dijo la peli naranja con una cara de decepcion por lo que yo solo puse un gesto molesto

-Y-Yo si soy un gato, pero que clase de gato eres tu si te gusta el agua?- pregunte temblando de frio o de nervios no estaba muy seguro de cual de las dos era

Estaba a punto de salir del agua pero una castaña que iba camino hacia mi me tomo en sus brazos y me levanto

-Por que no te gusta Kuro?-

Honestamente no le quería decir pero no era por ser un gato, era por una razon mas normal

-no se nadar…le tengo un tipo de fobia al agua por eso- dije apenado con un sonrojo

-entonces te enseñaremos a nadar te gustaria?- me pregunto a lo que yo lentamente asentí con un poco de pena pero sobre todo nerviosismo

Con esto en mente entramos de nuevo al agua pero yo sostenido fuertemente a Hanayo, por lo que esta me cargaba

-Bien el primer paso es entrar en el agua- me dijo mientras intentaba calmarme pues me daba nervios tocarla

Ella empezó a bajarme lentamente –despacio-

Todo iria bien de no ser por algo….. o mejor dicho por alguien

-ya metanse Nya- dijo la peli naranja mientras nos empujaba a los dos al agua

Como consecuencia yo cai al agua asustado, para cuando me puse de pie tenia una mirada molesta

-Por que hiciste eso?!- pregunte muy molesto o mas que nada fastidiado aunque divertido

-a este paso nunca se iban a meter- dijo la peli naranja con una sonrisa gatuna por lo que yo solo la mire con un "enserio que le pasa por la cabeza a esta chica?"

-KYA!- un grito se escucho a mi lado mientras que una castaña salia del agua pero cubriendo su busto pero el cual estaba desnudo –Perdi mi traje de baño!- dijo alertada

-Rin busquémoslo…- intente pedir ayuda a mi amiga pero esta por alguna razon parecia estar un poco distraida con la castaña pues no le quitaba el ojo de encima y con la cara completamente roja

"parecen una familia muy feliz" recordaba esas palabras mientras comenzaba a buscar en el agua el traje de baño de la chica, Tch si claro con estas chicas

" _Esta familia es disfuncional Nya!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

" _SOY UN ESTUPIDO!"_

Las calles oscuras con las luces apagadas apenas y habia gente la cual caminaba por el lugar con su paraguas pues la lluvia no cesaba desde hace ya unas horas

Mujeres, hombres y niños de todo habia por la calle ninguno que llamara la atención o destacara en lo absoluto… o por lo menos habia uno

"MIERDA, MIERDA, POR QUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO?!" se gritaba mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos y la lluvia golpeaba su cara, este tenia un rostro devastado y una expresión de querer llorar hasta que no quedara mas

No fue hasta que llego a un callejón donde este entro y busco un lugar para refugiarse, el cual era una caja lo suficientemente espaciosa para el

Este se sento de lleno en dicho lugar mientras empezaba a sollozar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos –Yo no queria que pasara esto, no queria que pasara algo como esto!-

El niño estaba destrozado, su cabello castaño estaba mojado mientras que sus ojos amarillos no dejaban las lagrimas en ningún momento

-Solo queria vivir como todos los demás…-

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 horas antes**

-Vaya que fue un viaje divertido Nya~- hablaba la peli naranja mientras que era la ultima en bajar del autobús

-Si, fue muy divertido, verdad Kuro?- pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa maternal por lo que solo sonreí y con un leve sonrojo asentí

-Lo fue, me divertí mucho con ustedes Nya~- hablaba con mi mal habito linguistico el cual solo solia usar en momentos que me encontraba de un muy buen humor, casi unos segundos después una chica de cabello pelirrojo se encontró con una chica mas baja que ella pero esta con un cabello peli negro atado en dos coletas

-Nico-chan, se que Maki y tu son novias pero no podrias saludarnos aunque sea?- pregunto la peli naranja mientras se acercaban a la chica junto con la castaña a su lado y yo siguiéndolas de cerca pero manteniendo mi distancia

-No molestes Rin, Hola Hanayo como has estado?- pregunto la peli negra pasando por alto a la peli naranja que solo puso un gesto bastante divertido en forma de puchero

-B-Bien Nico-chan, como te va en tus estudios?- pregunto la castaña a lo que una roca que decia "Pesimo" caia de lleno en la cabeza de la peli negra

-P-Pues digamos que estoy entre bien y mal- respondio con el ego un poco mas bajo de lo que usualmente era

-Es normal que sea asi?- pregunte a las dos chicas que solian cuidarme pues la actitud de la peli negra de ser muy segura y molesta al principio paso a una mucho mas deprimida

Al decir esto la peli negra con una vista extrañada busco de donde provenia la voz para luego verme de cerca, esta abrió los ojos con una sorpresa inmensa

-NO PUEDE SER!- grito algo alarmada –Maki, dijiste que se parecia a ellas pero este niño es literalmente su representación- le reclamaba a la pelirroja que solo jugaba con un mechon de su pelo casi ignorando a la pelinegra

-Maki-chan te hablo de su sobrino Nya?- pregunto divertida la peli naranja a lo que solo recibió una afirmación de parte de la peli negra la cual tenia su mirada fija en mi

Su mirada estaba tan fija en mi que era incomodo, pues ya llevaba viéndome mas de 10 segundos detenidamente, esta solo puso una sonrisa

-Nico Nico Ni- dijo mientras hacia una especie de baile extraño –Mi nombre es Nico Yazawa Nico, mucho gusto te dice Nico-

Ante tal actuación solo me quede viéndola fijamente mientras que esta tenia una cara que decia "A todos los niños les gusta que haga esto"

Después solo pase mi mirada a Hanayo que veía fijamente la escena –Em, tiene alguna especie de retraso o algo?- pregunte mientras señalaba a la pelinegra a la cual al oir esto solo le salto una vena de enojo en la frente pero aun con la sonrisa de su movimiento anterior el cual llamaba Nico Nico Ni….

-K-Kuro, no seas mal educado- me decia la castaña mientras tenia una mirada alertada –L-Lo siento Nico-chan, no suele ser tan grosero

Esta solo suspiro mientras ponía su semblante normal de nuevo –Supongo que no hay problema, habiendo pasado un poco de tiempo con Rin no me extraña

-Oigan yo si soy educada Nya-

-No lo eres- respondimos tanto la pelirroja, peli negra y yo a la vez con una mirada que decia "no te hagas la inocente con nosotros"

-Bueno de igual manera solo quiero saber tu nombre- pregunto la peli negra con una sonrisa que parecia disfrutar estar tiempo con los niños

-Em….. mi nombre es kuro…. Solo Kuro- respondi con una sonrisa timida

-Incluso se parece a Hanayo en algunos aspectos, quitándote lo mal educado eres muy lindo- esto lo decia mientras sacudia mi cabello que por alguna extraña razon no me molesto

La chica parecia tener cierto aire de superioridad sobre los demás pero por alguna razon que no entendia muy bien parecia a la vez ser alguien muy humilde y amable cuando se lo proponía

-Entonces te llamas Nico?- pregunte a lo que esta asintió –Es un lindo nombre-

-Awww… Maki adoptémoslo – decia con ojos de cachorro que se dirigían a la pelirroja la cual tenia una cara que decia "no empieces Nico-chan"

-Nico, nos tenemos que ir, recuerdas que tendríamos una cena con mis padres – le respondio la pelirroja a su novia la cual se alerto de golpe

-Es cierto, nos tenemos que ir- sin mas la chica se paro de manera normal mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja –Nos vemos Hanayo, Rin, un dia de estos déjenme cuidar a Kuro, adiós Kuro- sin mas las chicas empezaban a caminar para luego perderse a la vista

-Estoy agotada- hablaba Rin con un gran bostezo –Que les parece si nos acompañas a mi casa Kayocchin?- pregunto la peli naranja

-Eh? Pero a esta hora? Ya es de noche- respondio ella

-Porfavor Hanayo-san- le pedia mientras ponía ojos de cachorro regañado…. Que? Querían que dijera de gato Regañado?

Esta lo pensó un poco con un semblante nervioso para luego asentir –Esta bien, pero tus papas no se molestaran?- pregunto la chica con un poco de incomodidad

Oh cierto no se los dije pero hace unos días cuando me fui puse de excusa con los padres de Rin que me iria a quedar con Honoka, quien es? No lo se, solo escuche que era una compañera de las chicas en ese entonces

Después de esa breve charla las chicas y yo partimos hacia nuestro destino, cada una de las personas con su mochila respectiva aunque la mia consistía mas que nada en un libro, un videojuego y alguna ropa interior….. no soy de cargar muchas cosas que digamos

Al pasar unos minutos y mientras yo en silencio observaba como las chicas hablaban tan animadamente y de forma tan cariñosa entre ellas no pude evitar sonreir, en efecto y sin duda alguna eran la una para la otra aunque fueran mujeres, la verdad pienso que ellas son lo mas cercano a lo que seria una madre…pero siguen siendo apenas unas chicas y el destino me golpearía bastante duro en menos de lo que creía

-Ademas era genial la ciudad- hablaba la castaña del viaje aun mientras llegábamos a la puerta de la casa de la peli naranja, Rin casi de inmediato saco unas llaves de su mochila para introducirlas en el cerrojo de esta y abrir la puerta revelando la escena que formaría parte de uno de los peores recuerdos de mi vida

-Por fin llegaste Rin- dijo un hombre de pelo anaranjado y alto que reconoci de inmediato como el padre de Rin que a su lado tenia a la madre de esta misma sentados en el sofá de la sala , pero habia algo diferente, los dos tenían una mirada llena de molestia y no se molestaban en disimularla, inclusive creo ver que uno de esos ojos se posicionaban sobre mi por unos segundos

-Hola Nya- hablo la pelinaranja sin enterarse del ambiente en el que estábamos

-Tambien vino Hanayo-chan, bien- hablo la madre en una forma casi robotica que me helo el alma

La mencionada tenia una mirada nerviosa pues se habia dado cuenta de que habia algo raro

-B-Buenas noches- respondio la chica nerviosa

-Kuro, vete al cuarto de arriba ahora- me dijo la señora Hoshizora con un tono amable que cambio muy de repente pero que tenia algo diferente a cuando usualmente me lo decia –Necesitamos hablar a solas con Rin y Hanayo-

Al decir esto solo se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y de muy mala manera asentí, pero no sin antes mirar atrás a las chicas que tenían una mirada confundida

Llegue al piso superior para entrar al cuarto que antes compartia con Rin, estaba seguro que con mi oído podría oir todo lo que hablaban…. Y queria hacerlo

-Quien es ese niño?- pregunto llendo al grano el seño Hoshizora haciendo que me quedara petrificado sentado en la cama

-Como que quien es? Es el primo de Kayocc- la chica fue cortada por la otra voz

-Sabemos que no es cierto Rin, llamamos a los padres de Hanayo para preguntarles el que le gustaria a Kuro como regalo pero al mencionarlo ni siquiera reconocieron el nombre ademas de que negaron que Hanayo tuviera un primo con dichas características- hablo la mujer de pelo castaño oscuro mientras que yo sentado en la cama sentía mas miedo

Hubo un silencio en donde las chicas se quedaron heladas al igual que yo en estos momentos

-K-Kuro-chan, es pariente de Kayocchin- la chica intentaba convencer a sus padres con la misma mentira de una forma inútil pues tanto ella como todos los presentes sabían que esa no era la verdad

-Rin- hablo el hombre con un tono serio –Sabes que nunca hemos sido muy estrictos que digamos, pero comprende que esto no es un juego, el niño que crei que era un pariente de tu amiga es un niño desconocido, se los pedimos por las buenas, diganos quien es ese niño-

La castaña con un tono casi robotico hablo, esta tenia un gran miedo pero no se dejaba intimidar por las palabras del hombre –L-La verdad… ese niño se llama Kuro- hablo con determinación –Ese es el nombre que nosotras le dimos-

Al decir esto el hombre y la madre las vieron confundidos

-Como que el nombre que ustedes le dieron?- cuestiono la mujer a lo que la castaña asintió

-K-Kuro es un niño de la calle, nosotras le salvamos la vida hace dos meses y desde entonces lo cuidamos-

La mujer suspiro pesadamente –Niñas, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que necesitan para cuidar a un niño, aun son muy jóvenes y el niño ocupa una educación adecuada ademas de que necesita que lo cuiden apropiadamente

-P-Pero nosotras podemos hacerlo – ahora hablaba la peli naranja nerviosa pero sin echarse para atrás

-No, no pueden- dijo el hombre con un tono seco pero que no reflejaba estar molesto –Kuro…. Es un lindo nombre, y por lo que he convivido con el se que es un niño noble y tierno, pero comprendan que no puede quedarse, debe ir a un orfanato-

-Pero si te agrada por que?-

-Por que veo por el bien del niño y el estar aquí de esa forma no le ayuda en nada, no va a la escuela apenas y sabe leer, ademas de que no tiene un hogar propio-

-Con todo respeto, Rin-chan y yo somos capaces de cuidarlo por nosotras mismas- dijo la castaña en un tono que reflejaba seguridad la cual era segura que no poseía en esos momentos pero intentaba disimularla

-Bueno si no entienden con palabras lo dire asi, ese niño se ira de aquí mañana al amanecer, ya llame a servicios infantiles, estaba seguro de que era de la calle pero queria confirmarlo con ustedes….

-Y descuiden no están en problemas, no le diremos a tus padres Hanayo y Rin tu no estaras castigada ni nada, lo que hicieron fue noble pero no paso de ahí, solo es noble mas no es inteligente, asi que Kuro se va mañana

"Irme?..."

Las chicas seguían discutiendo o simplemente intentando convencer a los padres de la peli naranja de que no lo hicieran pero yo no escuchaba ni en lo mas minimo que era lo que conversaban, no podia ni queria escucharlo, estaba muy consternado

Al mirar a mi lado vi el álbum que me habían regalado en el parque de diversiones mientras Rin y yo lo leíamos casi todas las noches sin excepción al tomarlo entre mis manos solo recordé aquellos momentos mientras la apretaba con fuerza

"-Entonces que paso después?- pregunte mientras que estaba acurrucado al lado de la peli naranja en su cama

-Jejeje cambiaron todo para que pudieran vivir felices Nya- me respondio con una sonrisa en la mera oscuridad de la noche donde solo nos alumbraba una lámpara de lectura

-Esta historia me encanta Nya- dije con entusiamo mientras me tapaba mas con la cobija de la chica –Cual fue tu parte favorita Rin?-

Al preguntar no tuve respuesta por lo que mire hacia la peli naranja la cual estaba completamente dormida en la misma posición que antes habia estado leyendo, solo suspire pesadamente mientras veía a la chica

-Bueno supongo que buenas noches Nya- dije con una sonrisa mientras apagaba la luz listo para dormir al lado de la chica"

Todo fue una maldita ilusión, se supone que yo soy realista y por todo lo que vivi con estas chica me habia hecho perder de vista eso

En el escritorio de la peli naranja solo vi el ajedrez con el que solíamos jugar en las tardes la castaña y yo

"-Que? Jaque mate otra vez?- pregunto con una cara de perrito la castaña mientras veía el tablero

-Sip, me gusto tanto ese juego que aprendi algunas cosas en internet- le respondi pues hace unas noches cuando me enseñaron a jugar me quede practicando mas jugadas por lo que me habia vuelto excesivamente bueno

-Eres bueno en esto Kuro- suspiro pesadamente –En cambio no hay nada en lo que yo sea buena

Al decir esto solo pensé "vaya idiotez"

-Eres buena con la gente Hanayo, puedes hacerla sentir mejor- le respondi con una tierna sonrisa

Esta solo me miro con una cara de sorpresa al inicio la cual cambio casi de inmediato por una sonrisa –Bien volvamos a jugar"

Con mucho enojo rompi la revista en pedazos y sin demorarme nada lance la caja de ajedrez contra la pared haciendo que esta se hiciera pedazos

"SOY UN ESTUPIDO! COMO PUDE POR UN MOMENTO CREER QUE ESTA ERA MI VIDA!" no estaba enojada con ninguna de las chicas ni con sus padres, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por el hecho de ser tan incapaz de darme cuenta de la realidad y lo que vendría tarde o temprano

Mi respiración era agitada y queria llorar pues cada vez me calmaba mas, eso hacia que mis sentimientos salieran a flote quisiera o no

Fui a donde habia dejado mi mochila y de inmediato deje tanto la consola como el libro sobre el escritorio de la peli naranja mientras que después de sacar estas cosas en ella lo que traje de aquel viaje a la playa, un recuerdo que aunque no quisiera era muy valioso para mi

Saque un pedazo de papel el cual no tenia ni un solo dobles, este tenia la foto de 3 chicas en la playa junto conmigo en lo que era una escena bastante divertida, en ella se veía como Rin y yo peleábamos como de costumbre mientras la castaña trataba de calmarnos y Maki se limitaba a ser Maki

Solo sonreí mientras dejaba aquel pedazo de papel sobre el escritorio de la chica y dejaba la mochila en la cama

Solo un poco después de esto abri la ventana de la habitación de la peli naranja para luego subir al borde de esta y saltar, mis habilidades como humano eran mucho mejores que las comunes por ser mitad felino por lo que cai sin ningún problema en el suelo de pie

Por ultima vez voltee mi mirada para ver la casa en la que me acogieron por los últimos meses solo para empezar a llorar con un gesto que niño haria mientras empezaba a caminar alejándome de esta

"esta vida por mas que la quiera no es para mi"

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya lo se, si no te disculpes, ya lograre escribir en su lugar- hablaba una chica por celular mientras tenia una sonrisa algo amarga –Esta bien, se que necesitabas cuidar de tu madre, no te preocupes-

Esta solo escucho lo que tenia que decir para luego solo asentir y colgar

-Paso algo con tu trabajo?- pregunto su acompañante a lo que esta suspiro pesadamente

-Si, una parte que tenia que ser remitida por cierta persona no puede entregar por lo que tendre que cambiar algunos aspectos de mi libro- decia con una actitud decaída mientras estas 2 compartian un paraguas

-Has trabajado mucho últimamente, no te gustaria descansar un poco?- pregunto a lo que esta negó

-Me gusta escribir, no tengo ningún problema con eso Kotori- respondio con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a su novia

-B-bueno pero por lo menos….- no le dio tiempo a terminar su oración por que la lluvia empezó a subir de intensidad

-Kotori vamos a aquel puesto- dijo mientras jalaba a la peli gris de la mano

El puesto consistía en un café el cual tenia una carpa fuera de este, por lo que las chicas se refugiaron debajo de esta

-La lluvia es muy intensa- comento la peli gris mientras veía como las calles comenzaba a llenarse de a poco con el agua

-Si, hace mucho que no llovia asi- contesto la peli azul mientras tenia una carpeta en su mano

\- pero es mejor asi no lo crees?- pregunto la peli gris mientras que la arquera estaba apunto de responder de no ser un por un pequeño detalle

-Mi carpeta!- grito esta mientras que esta se le fue arrebatada al momento en una corriente muy fuerte de aire paso dejando la carpeta por lo menos a uno 5 metros de la carpa

Esta de inmediato fue por ella ya que era su trabajo que habia hecho en las ultimas semanas y no las podia perder del todo aunque se mojaran

Al llegar la chica solo recogio dicho objeto del suelo mientras el paraguas la cubria de la lluvia, esta iba a volver con Kotori de no ser por que algo la detuvo

Llantos, unos pequeños y lastimosos llantos que no pudo ignorar, los cuales provenían de un callejón al lado de donde ella estaba

"que demonios?" al pensar esto ella contra todo instinto de moral entrando sola a un callejón oscuro, se adentro en este sin dudarlo

Los sollozos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, en realidad con el ruido que ocasionaba la lluvia era una especie de milagro que esta fuera capaz de oírlos

-Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto a lo que no recibió respuesta y ni tampoco cesaron dichos sonidos

-Umi-chan esta bien?- pregunto una peligris que llegaba al lugar con el paraguas al ver que su novia no regresaba

Umi solo le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio para intentar escuchar lo que pasaba o de donde provenia el ruido

No fue hasta que después de un poco esta encontró la caja donde me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, la caja casi estaba hecha pedazos por la lluvia por lo que mi cuerpo se habia estado empapando durante las ultimas horas

-Kotori ven aquí- le dijo la peli azul parada frente a mi por lo cual su acompañante hizo lo que pidió

-Es un niño- dijo la peligris preocupada –cuanto tiempo has estado aquí pequeño?- pregunto la chica mientras que yo ni siquiera la mire estaba tan concentrado en mis penas que no tenia el sentimiento ni las energías para responder

-Se ha estado mojando por un buen rato- dijo la peli azul mientras se agachaba para quedar a mi altura –Ten te lo regalo- al decir esto solo extendió su paraguas hacia mi

Yo de un solo golpe en la mano de la chica tire dicho objeto que antes me habia ofrecido para que este quedara en el suelo y me puse de pie muy molesto

-NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA!- grite con el rostro rojo y un tanto mareado pero con la molestia que era notoria

Las chicas al verme solo se quedaron un poco atónitas por la accion que antes habia hecho

-No necesito la lastima de nadie mas- esto lo dije mas como un susurro para mi, casi de inmediato empece a caminar para adentrarme mas en el callejón, no me habia dado cuenta en que momento el agua habia desecho la caja en la que estaba metido por lo que era razonable ir a buscar otro lugar donde refugiarse

Pero algo era extraño, tenia el rostro rojo, como si tuviera un leve sonrojo pero para nada similar, me sentía mal, como si tuviera temperatura, ademas de que caminaba un poco mal sin contar que parecia que el piso se movia con cada paso que daba

No fue hasta que entrecerrando los ojos cai de golpe al suelo inconsciente

La peli azul de inmediato se acerco para verme de cerca –HEY! HEY!- intentaba llamar mi atención pero yo estaba mas que fuera de juego por lo que ni siquiera podia oir a la chica –DESPIERTA!

Por su lado la peligris parecia aterrada –Umi-chan debemos llevarlo al hospital-

-No, el hospital debe estar cerrado con esta lluvia tan intensa- esta puso un gesto pensativo mientras que parecia algo desesperada –Podemos llevarla con mi mama, ella sabe puede tratarlo

En el dojo de la chica su madre se supone que era un tipo de doctora con plantas medicinales, en pocas palabras de una manera muy tradicional

La peligris asintió casi de inmediato y Umi me cargo en su espalda –Llegaremos en poco- hablo como si quisiera que la escuchara

Esta y la peli gris empezaron a correr en una dirección que desconozco para intentar llegar a la casa de la peli azul

No pasaron mas de 40 minutos cuando por fin llegamos a el lugar

-MAMA!- grito casi al entrar la peli azul, un hombre de cabello peli azul y una mujer del cabello del mismo tono salieron casi a la vez algo alertadas por el grito de su hija

-Que pasa?!- pregunto algo alterada por el grito de su hija

-Señora Sonoda, un niño tiene una fiebre demasiado alta y no pudimos llevarlo al hospital- hablo la peli gris mientras que la mujer rápidamente asintió

-Umi, tráelo a el cuarto de huéspedes, voy por mi cosas- al decir esto la chica asintió mientras que se dirigía a dicho lugar aun conmigo sobre su espalda y la peli gris tras de ella

Casi en cuanto las chicas ingresaron la mujer hizo lo mismo pero esta con varios artículos, lo primero que hizo fue poner un termómetro para medir mi temperatura

-41! Tiene mucha fiebre- dijo la mujer bastante alertada mientras comenzaba a sacar mas cosas

Yo solo estaba medio despierto mientras veía como la mujer me trataba de unas formas que ni era consiente de que hacia

-Tranquilo niño te pondrás bien, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto la mujer a lo que yo aun algo confundido y medio despierto respondi

- _No tengo uno-_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

" _Donde estas?..."_

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación dejando una tenue luz que golpeaba mi cara de lleno

"ya amanecio" fue lo único que pensé mientras que estaba sentada en la cama de dicha habitación pero esta no me pertenecia, le pertenecia a la persona que en estos momentos dormia en mi hombro, esta no tenia una cara que quisiera compartir, ni dormia pacíficamente, parecia mas bien que estaba en alguna clase de pesadilla

-Rin-chan…. – susurre por lo bajo para sacudirla un poco por lo que esta no tuvo problemas alguno para poder levantarse

-Kayocchin… pudiste dormir?- pregunto la peli naranja a lo que yo solo negué aunque en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo pues tenia unas ojeras que lo decían por si mismas

-No….. debemos de buscar de nuevo- le comente a lo que esta asintió con fuerza pero aun con la expresión triste de su rostro

Solo han pasado menos de 10 horas desde que Kuro escapo y lo buscamos toda la noche pero no encontramos absolutamente nada…..

Casi de inmediato tanto la chica como yo nos pusimos de pie para empezar a cambiarnos, puede que fuera incomodo el cambiarme junto con mi novia en la misma habitación, pero estaba tan pero tan deprimida tanto ella como yo que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando habíamos terminado

-Vamonos- dijo la peli naranja con un tono que no tenia en lo mas minimo su animo usual, pero la culparían?

Tanto ella como yo estábamos completamente destrozadas, tantos avances que hicimos con el castaño para nos lo quitaran de golpe, pero fue aun mas estúpido fue el como se fue, nosotras estábamos dispuestas a cuidarlo pero no confio del todo en nosotras

Bajamos a los pocos segundos de habernos cambiado para encontrar en la cocina a el señor y la señora Hoshizora, estos tenían una mirada de pena completa como si sintieran que era su culpa, y lo era aunque no lo hicieran apropósito

El hombre estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras que la mujer estaba en la cocina ambas viéndonos directamente

-H-Hija vas a salir?- pregunto a la peli naranja

-Si- contesto secamente –Ya nos vamos-

-yo los puedo llevar a b-buscarlo- intento convencer el hombre a mi amiga

-No gracias- esta vez respondi yo –Nosotras buscaremos a Kuro, a fin de cuentas nosotras somos sus mamas

Los hombres nos vieron algo sorprendidos por mis palabras pero aun con ese aire que me veía como una niña que no tenia ni la mas minima idea del por que decíamos las cosas

-Lamentamos lo de Kuro pero ya les dijimos que el necesita a una familia, una pareja que lo cuide, no dos niñas que quieren jugar a ser mamas-

Sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de todas las personas en la habitación la peli naranja con un gesto serio me jalo de la blusa y rápidamente beso mis labios mientras estábamos aun frente a sus padres

Esta se separo unos segundos después –Kayocchin y yo somos parejas y cuidaremos de Kuro con o sin su aprobación- después de esto la chica me tomo de la mano y me saco arrastras de la casa mientras que dejábamos el lugar en un fino hilo delgado e incomodo

Al salir nos dedicamos a caminar con la intención de buscar pero que podíamos hacer? Buscar por todos los callejones de la ciudad

-Lo siento- comento la peli naranja que tenia una expresión triste en su rostro

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente- comente para que se relajara pero esto solo la tenso mas

-M-me refiero a gastar nuestro primer beso de esa manera….. debio ser mas romántico- se decia mas como un regaño para ella

-Tranquila, ya lo compensaremos luego Rin-chan- le dije a lo que esta aun tensa asintió –pero ahora…. Que deberíamos hacer?-

-Avisarle a las demás, necesitamos cubrir demasiado terreno como para cubrirlo solo dos personas- comento la peli naranja con un gesto serio, era la vez que la veía mas seria en su vida, sus ojos no representaban ni la mas minima pisca de humor

Yo solo asentí, 4 de nosotras sabíamos como era el niño pero las demás serian un poco mas complicado el buscar a alguien quien no conocían

De inmediato tome mi celular para buscar en el los números de las 7 personas que probablemente nos podrían ayudar

.

.

.

.

.

-ESE NIÑO IDIOTA!- grite alarmada mientras que mi novia que estaba acostada dormida en la cama salto de golpe para caer en el suelo

-Auch…. Aunque sea unos buenos días?- pregunto la chica en el suelo con un ceño fruncido en señal de querer pelear, pero lo ignore por completo aun teniendo la mirada fija en el celular donde antes me habían llamado –Maki? Esta bien?- pregunto la peli negra al darse cuenta de mis expresión entre preocupación y molestia

-No, Nada esta bien- dije mientras tomaba mi ropa del armario para cambiármela a una velocidad casi inhumana –recuerdas a Kuro?!- pregunte con algo de prisa mientras me ponía mi teni derecho

-Awww el castaño verdad?- pregunto con ternura la peli negra –Me recuerda tanto a Kotaro, pero que pasa con el?-

-Se escapo el enano!- le dije esta vez con la intención de levantarme y salir de la habitación pues tenia que ayudar a buscarlo

-COMO QUE SE ESCAPO?! POR QUE?!- me detuvo la peli negra con sus palabras por lo que yo algo fastidiada solo me voltee a verla

-Los padres de Rin se dieron cuenta de que era de la calle por lo que intentaron llevarlos a servicios infantiles, el debio escuchar lo que dijeron en la sala y escapo, es todo lo que se- comente con un gesto algo apresurado –Ahora me voy

-Voy contigo!- sin mas la peli negra se empezó a cambiar la ropa para dormir por ropa casual y salio junto a mi del apartamento

Al salir subimos al auto que mi padre me habia regalado por cumplir 18 por lo que sin tardar mucho nos pusimos en marcha

-A donde vamos Maki?

-Tenemos que avisar a las demás, Hanayo y Rin no se pudieron poner en contacto con Eli y Nozomi- mi gesto era de preocupación total mientras manejaba por lo que en mas de una ocasión aumente la velocidad de una manera un tanto imprudente pero era lo único que podia hacer

-Estas muy encariñada de ese niño verdad?- pregunto mi novia a lo que yo solo emiti un leve ruido con los dientes

-Si, el niño me recuerda a mi cuando tenia su edad, completamente sola sin nadie a quien recurrir, mis padres me dejaban en casa y ese era el lugar donde solia pasarla aislada del mundo- conteste con sinceridad mientras no despegaba mi vista de la calle –Cuando Rin y Hanayo dijeron que lo querían adoptar sentí envidia… tener a dos personas asi para que te crien y estén a tu lado? Como alguien no querria eso para un niño tan lastimado?

-Pero Maki….. que cambiara aunque lo encuentren?- pregunto la peli negra con un gesto serio y pensativo –Aunque lo llegaramos a encontrar la situación no cambiaria, sus padres intentarían lo mismo y las dos no lo podrían cuidar

Yo solo sonreí un poco confiada –En realidad ya tenia algo planeado con eso- le dije a Nico por lo que esta ladeo la cabeza confundida –Mira la carpeta bajo el asiento

Al decir esto la peli negra busco dicho objeto el cual no duro en encontrar esta lo abrió para luego abrir con sorpresa inmensa los ojos

-COMO?!-

-Tuve que pedir unos favores a mis padres, larga historia- le explique a mi novia que tenia una mirada entre confundida y sorprendida

-Pero esto no es legal

-En realidad lo es, por eso no se volverá a repetir esto- le dije a la peli negra la cual solo me miro con un poco de curiosidad

-Desde cuando lo tienes?-

-Creo que una semana antes de irnos de viaje, se los pensaba dar pero luego tuve que enseñar a Kuro, estudiar y mas cosas por lo que no encontre el momento, pero ahora sin duda se los dare- le dije con un tono determinado y conduciendo a una velocidad un poco exagerada

Ya pasados unos minutos llegamos a lo que era una escuela de danza, nos detuvimos frente a esta y bajamos a una velocidad impresionante

-Maki- senpai?- pregunto una voz en la entrada la cual era perteneciente a una rubia de pelo un poco mas claro que la rusa que buscaba

-Arisa, donde están Nozomi y Eli? Necesito verlas esto es grave- le comente a la chica que algo extrañada pero con obediencia asintió

Sin mas esta nos empezó a guiar dentro de la escuela que rondaba por los 3 pisos, completamente increíble considerando que ninguna de las dos fundadoras tenia un gran nivel económico cuando las conoci en la preparatoria

-Eli-chan, Nozomi onee-chan- comento la rubia a dos mujeres que estaban al parecer dando clases pues habia varios chicos y chicas en traje de ballet

Las chicas se voltearon para vernos a la cara, estas sin duda se sorprendieron, solíamos juntarnos muy poco ahora que todas se habían graduado pues cada una estaba ocupada con sus asuntos pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que nos llevábamos muy bien aun

-Volvemos en un momento- le aviso la rubia a los chicos que se suponía que les daba clase, esta luego de eso junto con la pelimorada se acerco a nosotras

-Maki-chan, Nicocchi que hacen aquí?- pregunto la peli morada con una sonrisa misteriosa como siempre

-Nada bueno- dijo la peli negra –Recuerdan del niño que les comente que Rin y Hanayo cuidaban ya hace unas semanas?- les pregunto a lo que ellas asintieron

-Dijiste que no lo conocias- comento la rubia con una cara confundida

-Lo conoci ayer y por desgracia este escapo, Rin y Hanayo están desesperadas y no tienen a quien recurrir mas que a las otras 7 integrantes- dijo sin mas

Las chicas pusieron un gesto sorprendido y serio –COMO QUE SE PERDIO?!-

-Larga historia, nos ayudan?- finalice a lo que ellas sin dudarlo asintieron

.

.

.

.

-Entonces eso paso- comento la peli azul con un gesto pensativo –eso es grave, si el niño es de la calle pudo haber enfermado con la lluvia de ayer-

-Si, eso pudo haber pasado….- dije en un tono algo quebradizo por lo que la rubia solo le dio un codazo a umi en las costillas

-Vamos Hanayo-chan, lo encontraremos- hablo la peli gris mientras me daba leve palmaditas de animo en la espalda por lo que asentí

-Pero como lo buscaremos?- pregunto la peli jengibre que en esta ocasión venia acompañada de su novia Kira Tsubasa

-Es cierto, nosotras no conocemos como es el niño, no es fácil buscar a un niño en la calle-ante lo que dijo la líder de A-Rise solo nos pusimos algo incomodas

-Sobre eso….. No solo tenemos que buscar a un niño… es probable que también tengamos que buscar a un gato- comento la peli naranja que rascaba la nuca algo fastidiada

-Un gato?- preguntaron todas a la vez excepto Maki y nosotras 2

-Sonara raro… pero Kuro es una gato- dije con un tono algo apenado pues sabia que ellas estaban en un dilema moral

-Osea que Kuro no es un niño como nos dijeron?- pregunto la peli morada confundida

-Em… si es un niño también….- esta vez comento Rin

-Como que un gato y un niño?- pregunto Nico

-Veran a Kuro lo salvamos cuando un auto lo golpeo, pero este era un gato pero después resulto que podia convertirse en un humano y viceversa- Rin hablo a una velocidad tan exagerada que todas quedaron con un gesto aun mas confundido que antes

-Kuro puede transformarse en un gato negro y con el pecho color blanco al igual que sus extremidades – dije por lo que estas ahora de estar confundidas pasaron a vernos con cara que decia "OK?"

-Maki? Una explicación mas razonable?- pregunto la peli azul a lo que la pelirroja asintió

Esta suspiro pesadamente –Como dijeron Kuro puede transformarse en un gato, no se como ni me interesa pero el punto es que es cierto…. Y ustedes saben que odio los cuentos de hadas-

Todas asintieron unas a otras como si Maki fuera la fuente mas confiable del mundo

-Pero como lo buscaremos, no sabemos como es- esta vez comento la peli gris con algo de preocupación

-Tenemos una foto- sin mas de mi bolsillo saque una hoja de papel la cual tenia la misma foto que Kuro habia dejado en la habitación anoche, esta era de el en la playa peleando con Rin mientras yo los intentaba calmar y Maki solo jugaba con su mechon de pelo

Se las mostramos a todas las que asintieron excepto dos de estas

-Kotori…..-

La peligris se llevo las manos a la boca como si ahora estuviera completamente aterrada pues ahora que lo recordaba el niño estaba mal desde anoche

- _ESE ES KURO?!-_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

" _Ya no mas"_

 _-_ Ustedes lo encontraron?!- preguntaba la castaña exaltada por lo que ahora nos habia revelado tanto Kotori como Umi

-Que tan mal esta?!- ahora decia la pelinaranja con un tono extremadamente preocupado como nunca la habia visto en mi vida

-M-Mi madre dijo que iba a mejorar hoy, que lo que le afecto fue estar en la lluvia tanto tiempo sin casi nada con que cubrirse – decia Umi –Podemos llevarlo con el

Por su parte todas las demás miembros de Muse miraban de una manera confusa todos los acontecimientos, Nozomi y Eli que gracias a la actitud de la peli morada no les costaba mucho creer lo que pasaba y en verdad se veian preocupadas, por su lado Honoka se habia asustado un poco al oir de Umi el como el niño estaba en un estado tan deplorable cuando lo encontró

Mi novia lucia como una madre que habia perdido a su hijo en una salida cualquiera pues esta estaba tan preocupada como todas y en cambio ella no lo ocultaba como la mayoría de las veces

-Entonces que esperamos?!- pregunte pues al parecer también tenia prisa por ver al niño –en lugar de estar aquí deberíamos de estar con Kuro en este momento!-

Para ser honestas en realidad queria mucho al niño, inclusive al mismo nivel que lo querían Rin y Hanayo

Sin mas todas asintieron con la intención de irse de el lugar donde estábamos hacia la casa de Umi, tengo que decir que las demás parejas parecían estar fuera de lugar pues ellas en esos momentos no tenían ni la mas minima idea de que decir o hacer, pero eso no les impedia tener la urgencia de asegurarse que estaba bien

El viaje parecio seguir por años, llevábamos tanta prisa que inclusive sentí el tiempo lento, no me imagino como la deben de estar pasando Hanayo y Rin

Yo y Nico nos adelantamos en mi auto para llegar lo antes posible, sabia como era ese chiquillo, si despertaba seria tan terco y arrogante que se querria volver a escapar, por su lado las demás miembros de muse tomaron un taxi casi cada pareja por separado

Obviamente como Nico y yo íbamos en mi auto llegamos mucho antes con probablemente unas 5 multas de transito que me cobraran luego, bajamos del auto después de estacionarlo enfrente de la casa de Umi, estábamos inclusive a punto de tocar la puerta de madera del dojo pero algo me detuvo al igual que a nico

La casa de Umi era grande pues es un dojo, esta con un gran porton de madera y muros que miden aproximadamente 3 metros de altura, bastante a mi parecer, era un lugar muy tradicional

-Niño espera!- desde adentro de la casa se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que reconoci como la de la madre de Umi

Por su lado en el mismo lugar vimos como un niño se encontraba arriba de uno de estos muros, este habia llegado de un solo salto a ese lugar, mientras miraba a todos lados para ubicar donde se encontraba exactamente, al ver su ropa me di cuenta de que habia desechado la que le dieron mis compañeras pues vestia un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas y desgastado en general, mientras que su camisa estaba bastante decolorada

Este era castaño y con unos ojos color amarillo como el sol, el miraba a todo lugar para revisar su entorno supongo que para escapar, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto nos vio a Nico y a mi en la puerta a unos 4 metros de el pero nosotras paradas en el suelo y el sobre un muro muy alto

Este susurro levemente o por lo menos ese entendí –Tia Maki….-

Casi tan rápido como abrió los ojos empezó a correr en lado contrario aun por el muro

-KURO!- grite mientras comenzaba a correr en su direccion, el maldito niño era rápido por lo que no lo lograría alcanzar, para cuando el habia bajado a la calle por fin ya estaba a unos 12 metros de mi, fácilmente podría superar a algún atleta o algo

El niño dio vuelta en una de las calles supongo con la intención de perdernos, pero no seria tan fácil, el por que? Por que es una zona urbana, no es tan fácil perderse en donde casi no hay escondites o personas con las cuales confundirte

Sin mas una peli negra que manejaba mi auto se acerco a mi –No lo alcanzaras a pie, sube- sin rezongar ni un poco asentí y subi en el asiento del copiloto mientras mi novia manejaba, luego de eso tome mi celular para avisarle a las demás

~Mak..~

-ESCUCHAME HANAYO! – dije con un tono casi gritando –KURO ESCAPO, ESTA EN LA ZONA RESIDENCIAL AUN, BLOQUEENLE LAS CALLES PARA QUE NO SIGA!

No escuche ni un reclamo, solo escuche a la castaña dando direcciones al taxista para cambiar el rumbo para bloquear una calle

No fue hasta ya unos cuantos minutos cuando me avisaron que las demás chicas bloqueban las rutas de escape por lo que este no podría escapar desapercibido, ni aunque fuera un gato podría esquivarnos del todo

-Maldito niño-

.

.

.

.

-Kuro-chan no va a irse esta vez- decia la peli naranja con un gesto serio mientras empezaba a correr después de bajar del taxi al igual que yo

Esta y yo nos dividimos en varias calles hasta que por fin nos volvimos a reunir

-KURO!- grite por el lugar probablemente molestando a las personas en las casas pero me importaba un comino en este momento

-KURO-CHAN!- grito al igual la peli naranja con todas sus fuerzas para de nueva cuenta comenzar a buscar, a la vez todas las miembros de Muse empezaron a gritar por diferentes calles, tanto que parecia que eramos una revuelta

Las demás buscaban al igual sin dejar un calle sin revisar, pero parecia esto no tener fin

De nuevo tanto Rin como yo corríamos de nuevo en la misma direccion gritando el nombre de nuestro niño, el niño que tanto queremos y que es el único al tenemos que proteger en esta vida, ese niño era especial, nos hizo tenerle un afecto tremendo en solo unos pocos meses

Estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que este apareciera o temiendo que se hubiera ido antes de que llegaramos pero no fue hasta que vi a una silueta corriendo por los tejados de unas casas dándonos la espalda como si no nos hubiera visto

-KURO- De inmediato Grite

Este se volteo para vernos desde lo alto parando en un tejado de una casa de dos pisos -YA DEJENME EN PAZ!- nos dijo muy molesto para luego empezar a correr

-NO!- grito la peli naranja mientras al igual que el empezaba a correr en su direccion, Rin aun siendo rápida era superada por kuro de una manera abrumadora

El niño nos burlo y por fin salio a una área mas poblada, donde habia negocios y ese tipo de cosas, este estaba tan empeñado en escapar sin ver atrás que casi se repite la misma escena que nos llevo a esto

-QUITATE NIÑO!- grito un hombre mientras que intentaba frenar en lo que era un auto

Kuro sin darse cuenta cruzo la calle aun cuando el semáforo estaba en verde, este iba a ser arrollado por el hombre pero no podíamos dejar que eso pasara, o por lo menos no de nuevo

No se en que momento o como, pero logramos alcanzarlo en la gran ventaja que antes nos tenia

Tanto Rin como yo nos metimos en medio de la calle y lanzándonos sobre este lo apartamos del camino y de una muerte posiblemente segura quedando tanto Rin-chan como yo abrazados de este en el suelo fuera de peligro

El hombre del auto bajo de inmediato a ver si estábamos bien, ademas de que una gran multitud de gente empezó a acercarse por el susto que les dio la situación

A nosotras no nos importaba quien o que nos viera o nos preguntaran solo teníamos ojos para el niño en nuestros brazos

Tanto rin como yo lo soltamos para de inmediato sentarlo y empezar a verlo

-Estas bien kuro?!-

-Te duele algo?!-

Le preguntamos casi a la vez mi novia y yo, este solo de tener una mirada confundida de lo que acababa de pasar empezó a llorar, a llorar de una manera desconsolada como el niño que era por lo que solo atinamos a abrazarlo, para nuestra sorpresa este acepto el abrazo e inclusive se aferro a nosotras mientras aun lloraba y no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna

-Ya todo esta bien-

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces yo seria tu tia Honoka supongo jeje- decia tontamente una chica de pelo jengibre que se presentaba frente al niño que estaba sentado en el suelo

Estábamos en el dojo de Umi, después de ese incidente tan….. no se ni como decirlo, este lugar tenia un salón muy grande para reuniones con una mesa de centro gigante pero baja, por lo que teníamos que estar sentadas en cojines del lugar, todas y cada una de las chicas se presentaban frente al niño que solo tenia una mirada incomoda

-Yo soy tu tia Nozomi, pero puedes decirme Non-tan- dijo divertida la peli morada para luego señalar a Eli –Ella es tu tia Elichika, pero dile Eli

Esta mencionada le sonrio de manera calida al niño –mucho gusto kuro- dijo de forma cortes –Espero te guste el parfait por que luego de esto te invitare uno

El niño tímidamente asintió para luego mirar a Umi y Kotori que desde hace un rato solo lo miraban con ternura –G-gracias por…. Ya saben- dijo avergonzado –Cuidarme-

-Oigan- ahora nos hablaba la pelirroja tanto a mi como a Hanayo esta con un semblante fruncido –Es necesario que lo tengan atado a la muñeca? Se que es un gato en cierta medida pero no ocupa una correa

En si yo mas que nada habia atado la muñeca de kuro a la mia con una cuerda que encontra por ahí, sabia que el niño era terco por lo que no me arriesgaría a que escapara por otro de sus berrinches

Mire a kuro que este solo bajo la mirada apenado –nop, no creo- le respondi a mi amiga

-Hanayo dile algo a tu novia- ahora recriminaba nico

Mi novia sonrio algo nerviosa para luego negar –P-Por esta vez creo que Rin-chan tiene razon en lo que hace-

-solo cuidado de que luego no te quiera atar a ti Hanayo, ya sabes lo que dicen, los gatos tienen un mal habito- casi en un instante por la frase de la peli morada Hanayo tapo mis oídos para que no oyera dicha frase

"mmmm a que se referirá" solo me pregunte mientras que después de esto todas reian, el ambiente entre ellas era de lo mas familiar posible, casi como si fueran familia de sangre, era raro pero calido, ya veo que Rin y Hanayo no mentían cuando decían que Muse era de lo mas unido

Después de unas cuantas bromas y mas cosas por el estilo las chicas solo empezaron a charlar comúnmente como si olvidaran la razon por la que estaban aquí

-P-Por lo menos regáñenme- hable en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que todas las chicas del lugar guardaran silencio y me miraran confusamente

-Por que te regañaríamos? – pregunto Hanayo con un tono confundido

Este solo fruncio en ceño –Como que por que? Les cause tantos problemas, escape de casa, le grite a unas desconocidas que resultaron ser las amigas de ustedes y sobre todo…- trago con dificultad –Casi las matan por mis estupideces-

Casi de la nada un golpe en forma de karate aterrizo en su cabeza, este de parte mia por lo que este me vio confundido

-No tienes por que disculparte… todo eso fue nuestra culpa por no hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, en si lo mejor hubiera sido darte a una casa hogar, pero no lo hicimos por que te queremos y nosotras te fallamos al hacerte sentir culpable de lo que paso con mis padres-

-PERO LO QUE DIJERON ES CIERTO!-

-No lo es!- respondio de inmediato Hanayo

Los ojos de Kuro se llenaron de lagrimas –NO LO ES, POR MAS QUE QUIERA SER SU HIJO….- apretó los puños haciendo que sus palmas se tornaran blancas por la fuerza –JAMAS SERE SU HIJO….. ni aunque lo quiera con toda mi alma

Un silencio muy denso gobernó el lugar, lo que decia era cierto, no podría ser nuestro hijo de ninguna forma, o por lo menos de una manera autentica

-Tch, niño problemático- dijo Maki mientras se sacudia el pelo con fastidio –eso es todo?

Kuro solo mostro enojo –Como que si es todo?-

-Feliz cumpleaños…. O por lo menos este es tu regalo adelantado- sin mas la peli roja saco una carpeta de no se donde pero se la dio a Kuro en las manos

Este solo algo extrañado la abrió y empezó a leer su contenido para no hacer mas que abrir los ojos con una sorpresa tan pero tan enorme que nunca habia visto

-E-esto…-

Solo me preguntaba que podría ser lo que decían los papeles dentro de la carpeta

-Es tuya si lo quieres- hablo de nuevo Maki pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por su parte nico con señas le decia algo como "Si tómalo!" –Eso es lo que querias?

El niño comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro –SI, LO QUE QUIERO ES VIVIR CON MIS MAMAS RIN Y HANAYO!- de inmediato este se lanzo sobre nosotras para abrazarnos con una fuerza y felicidad enorme

La carpeta cayo al suelo para que un papel saliera de este, yo solo lo vi de reojo y no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que era

 **ACTA DE NACIMIENTO**

 **Nombre: Kuro Hoshizora**

 **Genero: Masculino**

 **Madre: Rin Hoshizora**

 **Padre: ¿?**

-Oficialmente es su hijo ahora- dijo Maki al notar que habia leído la nota aunque el castaño nos abrazara

-M-Maki… como?-

-Los nishikinos tienen mucho poder- comento la peli negra a su lado encongiendose de hombros

-Pensaba dárselos antes pero hubo algunos inconvenientes- respondio explicándose –pero en fin, ahora Rin tienes 18 años al igual que Hanayo, aunque les falten unos meses para cumplirlos y son completamente capaces de ejercer su libertad con su hijo….. espero que el apellido quede mejor que Koizumi- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras que miraba a Hanayo que solo tenia una sonrisa y lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos

Esta solo rio –creo que le queda mejor a Kuro…. Ademas el apellido de Rin siempre me ha gustado mas- dijo aun abrazandose del niño que aun nos sostenia junto a el

-Me alegra oir eso- contesto Maki –ahora vean la segunda hoja

Hanayo algo extrañada se solto de Kuro y vio el segundo papel para ponerse sonrojada hasta las orejas

-Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que?!- ahora me daba curiosidad saber que decia

-Felicidades- dijo Nico divertida –Ahora las declaro Rin Hoshizora y Hanayo Hoshizora, recién casadas-

- _EEEEEEEHHH?!-_

 _-No me griten en el oído Nya!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Juro que por meterme tanto en mis otros fics sin querer olvide este, pero no olvidar de escribirlo si no de que enserio me olvide que existía XD**

 **Diria que siguen reviews….pero nadie me dejo una asi que me voy uwu**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

" _Mi nueva vida y mi nueva….. ESPERA QUE?!"_

-Entonces fue muy divertido ese capitulo verdad?- comentaba un chico de pelo rubio de mi misma edad, este tenia una sonrisa como si se imaginara en el capitulo de una serie que me contaba, pues sus ojos brillaban

Su actitud desde hace mucho me agradaba por lo que terminamos siendo amigos –Si lo fue- respondi

-Damian!- una voz que se escuchaba desde la parte de afuera del lugar entro a este llamando a mi amigo el cual solo se despidió y salio diciendo un "Hasta luego"

Ahora solo sonreía mientras veía como mi amigo se iba, era increíble que tuviera un amigo….pero aun mas increíble era otra cosa

-Kuro!- una castaña entro al edificio algo apurada como si hubiera corrido mucho, esta sudaba y se recargaba en sus rodillas, tenia el pelo corto y una mirada color violeta, ademas de que vestia lo que parecia un pantalón gris y un saco del mismo color –L-Lo siento se me hizo tarde-

Lo increíble es el como tenia esta vida

Solo rei un poco y me levante de la banca en la que estaba sentado –Descuida Mama, de igual manera se que tenias mucho trabajo- conteste de forma despreocupada

La chica solo algo mas aliviada por mis palabras asintió y me tomo de la mano para salir de ese edificio en el que estaba el cual claramente decia "UTX" subimos al auto que estaba a unas cuadras del lugar y nos dirigimos a mi hogar o mejor dicho ha nuestro hogar

La chica manejaba mientras que esta me vio de reojo -Que tal te fue en la escuela?- pregunto la castaña por lo que yo solo suspire

-Las clases parecen ser para niños….son algo tediosas- conteste mientras reia un poco ya sentado en asiento del copiloto

La castaña solo me vio divertida como si hubiera dicho algún tipo de chiste por lo que solo frunci el ceño

-Que?

-Te recuerdo que aun eres un niño- contesto divertida –No por que seas mas serio significa que dejas de serlo

Solo hice un puchero –Tengo 12, ya no soy un niño- conteste de forma automática intentando no ponerle atención o importancia

-12 años aun califica como niño-

-sabes? Crei que a la única que le gustaba molestarme era Mama rin- conteste mientras recordaba a aquella chica que desde corta edad le gustaba fastidiarme

-Tambien eres mi hijo, creo que un poco de abuso de parte de tu mama no es malo o si?-

-Cualquier cosa que lleve abuso en una oración es mala- conteste arqueando la ceja por lo que la chica no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo

Luego de eso el silencio reino el lugar, pero no un silencio incomodo si no uno que te daba calidez, era bastante agradable vivir esta vida

Hanayo Koizumi, esta chica que hace unos 6 años estaba cursando su ultimo año de preparatoria, ella era alguien amable, sincera y muy linda conmigo, esta chica era muy divertida, me agradaba de una manera increíble pues ademas era mi madre

Hace 6 años cuando termino su preparatoria en otonokizaka esta estudio en la universidad aun trabajando medio tiempo para poder cuidarme, con el tiempo de estudio esta logro llegar a ser una agente de idols, pues la idea de ser una le implicaría tener que ocultar su relación con Rin y conmigo ademas de que le quitaría bastante tiempo….. esta prefirió trabajar asi y por el momento es lo que le apasiona

-Por cierto Kuro- hablaba Hanayo de nueva cuenta por fin sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras esta aun manejaba –Te tenemos una sorpresa muy grande Rin-chan y yo-

-Una sorpresa grande? Que es?- le pregunte pues no queria que me fueran a dar una caja de arena como la ultima vez que Rin habia dicho la palabra sorpresa en una oración

-te gustara mucho…. Rin-chan y yo hemos trabajado mucho para que podamos hacerlo realidad y creo que por fin hoy pasara-

"Ahora que se traen entre manos?"

-Llegamos- dijo Hanayo mientras se estacionaba frente a unos edificios que parecían ser bastante lujosos, aquí vivíamos desde hacia cuatro años, que digamos con ayuda de mi tia Maki pudieron rentar un departamento aquí ademas de que con sus nuevos trabajos tanto Rin y Hanayo ahora eran capaces de pagarlos sin problema alguno

Despues de recoger mi mochila color negra y colgarla sobre mis hombros tanto Hanayo como yo nos dirigimos al edificio, subimos el elevador hasta el sexto piso y PUM ya estábamos en nuestro departamento

La chica solo inserto las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y abrió, al entrar vi la casa que tanto amo, esta con paredes completamente blancas ademas de que tenia una mesa y sillas de comedor del mismo color, esta tenia varias habitaciones por lo que no era difícil que unas 5 personas llegaran a caber aquí, pero por lo pronto solo ocupábamos 2 de estas, era mi cuarto y el cuarto de mis mamas, pero una de estas seguía vacia, claro los cuartos eran tan grandes que podrías compartir con otras dos personas

-Eh? Donde esta mama?- decia refiriéndome a Rin que normalmente siempre llegaba antes que nosotros a la casa pero por esta vez esta no estaba

-Preparando la sorpresa que te queremos dar, yo en un rato saldré para encontrarme con ella- contesto Hanayo mientras iba a la cocina la cual era gigante casi del tamaño de una habitación normal de un departamento –debes de tener hambre o no?-

-Un poco, el almuerzo no fue tan pacifico por lo que no me toco algo muy grande de comer- ya saben las tipicas multitudes que se hacen en las cafeterías al solo salir, normalmente seria algo fácil conseguir comida si me convirtiera en un gato pero Rin y Hanayo me dejaron muy en claro que si queria hacer eso solo lo podría hacer en casa, pero que nadie debía de verme , por lo que cuando logre comprar ya no habia gran cosa

-Entonces siéntate, te preparare sushi- dijo animadamente mientras se ponía un delantal de cocina después de haberse quitado el saco

"SUSHI?!" mi platillo favorito…. Una sorpresa y comida? Que se traen estas dos?

-como crees que le vaya al pequeño Tai- comentaba por lo que Hanayo sonrio

-Rin-chan dijo que ya estaba bien y que ahora esta en adopción por lo que no durara mucho en que alguien se lo lleve –

Rin Hoshizora, una chica hiperactiva y cariñosa, tanto que te llega a empalagar de una manera muy dulce, esta disfruta de hacerme sufrir psicológicamente por sus constantes burlas, una persona muy noble y amable aunque con falta de sentido común

Esta chica después de salir de Otonokizaka habia ido a la misma universidad que su actual esposa, ella con la intención de estar cerca de ella pero a la vez queria estudiar ahí, ella estudio para ser una veterinaria, algo que esperarías de la chica, pero lo increíble era que tan buena era en ello, era inclusive tan buena que tenia una de las veterinarias mas populares de la zona por lo que le iba excesivamente bien en su trabajo al igual que a Hanayo, siempre solia acoger gatos de las calles ya estuvieran en perfecto estado o enfermos para luego darlos en adopción

Comúnmente en fin de semana solia ir con ella con la intención de ver a los animales aunque honestamente los perros me tienen cierto odio, me pregunto si oleré a gato para ellos

Después de unos cuantos minutos platica Hanayo solo me sirvió mi comida, esta era de lo mejor, si en algo nadie superaba a Hanayo era en la cocina, y esta de gran manera

Casi al instante empece a comer después de darle las gracias claro, pero esta se sento frente a mi para al igual empezar a comer, pero esto se sentía muy solo sin ser las tres personas en la mesa

\- Ya enserio díganme que es la sorpresa- le suplique a Hanayo la cual me vio con una sonrisa que decia "no te voy a decir nada" –Es que me desespera no saber que esperar

-Lo siento pero por esta vez tendras que hacerlo- esta miro su reloj que traia en la muñeca para luego abrir los ojos –Dios se me hizo tarde! Kuro te puedes comer mi plato pero los lavas-

Esta se levanto y se iba a ir pero yo no tenia ni la mas minima idea del por que

-A donde vas mama?- pregunte mientras esta se ponía sus zapatos en la entrada

-Tengo que ir con Rin-chan, por cierto recuerda que no puedes salir solo- dijo de manera apresurada para luego salir sin dejarme hablar otra vez

-Genial…. Ahora estoy solo….. que hago?- me preguntaba pues ya habia terminado de comer mi platillo a una velocidad anormal

"Creo que revisare mi celular" me dije mientras que para mi sorpresa no habia nada mas que un mensaje de Damian mi compañero de la escuela

~Oye que tal, si llegaron por ti o te quedaste a vivir en la escuela? Nwn~

Su actitud en ocasiones era divertida pero aveces podia ser un pesado como no tienen idea

De inmediato escribi un mensaje para responder

-No, por suerte aun vivo en mi casa, gracias por la preocupación :l-

~No te enojes Kuro, solo son bromas~

El chico solo siguió hablando pero dentro de mi seguía aquel pensamiento de la sorpresa que se podrían referir tanto Rin como Hanayo, era algo que me atormentaba

-Oye que crees que tus padres te podrían regalar al nivel de decirte que es una sorpresa?-

~Mmmmm yo que se… tal vez una nueva consola? O un nuevo libro? Ya sabes que siempre te terminas libros en menos de una semana….. no prefieres mejor….em no se? Una vida?~

-Con un demonio no se por que te pregunto a ti siempre dices tonterías- comente de nueva cuenta

~Te apuesto a que tus mamas te quieren regalar un gato~

-Sabes que soy un gato verdad?-

~Bueno a lo mejor y te quieren dar un hermanito jajaja-

Creo que este chico era al único que le habia contado mi secreto, tanto que mi familia no era tan típica como las de hoy en dia y a la vez que mi ser no era del todo humano

-hermano?-

~Que no quieres uno? Yo tengo una hermana y con eso me basta la verdad~

Pensar en tener alguien con quien compartir….. Rin y Hanayo tendrían que repartir su tiempo entre los dos y eso no me agradaba del todo pues que digamos soy algo celoso y territorial….. seguramente no quiero un hermano

-Paso, no me agradan los niños-

~Sabes que eres un niño aun verdad? .-.~

-Eso no viene al tema :s pero de igual forma para que quiero a un enano que este llorando en las noches y que solo sepa molestar? –

~Uy que frio~

-Callate, de igual forma que es lo que querias?-

~Molestar, que mas? Nwn/~

-Entoces adiós-

~ESPERA~

-Que?-

~Me pasas la tarea el lunes?~

-… púdrete….-

~Tomo eso como un si?~

Sin mas solo me dedique a cerrar el dispositivo y guardarlo en mi bolsillo, ahora que lo veía habia durado por lo menos unas 2 horas hablando con el por lo que mejor me puse a leer mientras esperaba a mis mamas

Sin mas me colgué con las piernas del ventilador del techo para quedar de cabeza con un nuevo libro en mano

Pero no me concentraba leyendo…. Mejor dicho aun pensaba en eso de un hermano. ….seria muy fastidioso

-Kuro-chan- una voz se escucho acompañada del sonido de la puerta por lo que solo mire directamente por esta para ver a mis mamas entrar las dos juntas pero quedándose justo en la entrada , Rin cuando me vio ahí solo suspiro –Ya te dije que no te subas al ventilador Nya

-Si, si….- sin mas de golpe baje de este para quedar parado en el suelo, pero habia algo raro, las dos sonreían como si acabaran de vivir lo mejor de su vida pero ambas paradas juntas aun en la entrada

-Oye kuro sobre tu sorpresa…-

-Ya me diran que es?-

Sin mas las dos chicas asintieron con una sonrisa por lo que se hicieron aun lado para dejar ver una pequeña silueta que se escondia atrás de estas…

"Damian…..te detesto"

-Dile hola a tu nueva hermanita- decia la castaña mientras empujando a la pequeña que tenia un semblante timido al verme la ponía delante de mi

Debo de decirlo…. Esto no lo esperaba, solo me le quede viendo fijamente a la chica que tenia aun los ojos de un cachorro asustado

-Vamos no seas timida Nya….. preséntate Kuro- me decia la peli naranja por lo que con algo de incomodidad lo hice

-M-Mi nombre es Kuro Hoshizora

La niña solo me vio con unos ojos algo mas aliviados

 _-E-es un bonito nombre Zura~-_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

" _Enana!... somos… parecidos"_

Mi habitación estaba en un completo silencio mientras que yo estaba sentado sobre mi escritorio con la mirada fija en una cosas y solo una cosa

"como termine asi?" me preguntaba con fastidio pues que digamos el tener una vida me hacia de lo mas feliz…. Pero esto…

-Pasa algo oni-chan? Zura~- la niña que estaba sentada en el suelo viéndome desde hacia ya unos minutos por fin hablo lo cual solo me hizo un nudo a la garganta por el como me habia llamado

-No soy tu Oni-chan- le dije aclarándole de manera molesta a la niña que me veía con una inocencia infinita

-Entonces Oni-san?- ante ello negué –Oni-sama?- de nuevo negué mientras que la niña parecia solo haberse quedado sin ideas… -Entonces te puedo decir Kuro nada mas zura?-

Ya hacia solo 1 semana que esta niña habia llegado a nuestro hogar, Mis madres dijeron que era un niña que adoptaron la cual tenían en la mira desde hacia ya un tiempo pero que por cuestiones de ya saben… pareja no pudieron lograrlo tan fácilmente hasta hace apenas poco

El problema es que la niña era sumamente irritante, era como Rin, fastidiosa y cariñosa lo cual me molestaba, pero ella lo hacia por molestarme, en cambio con la niña era por el simple hecho de que era muy inocente, esta sonreía y en ocasiones podia llegar a ser timida como Hanayo, ademas que ahora que lo pienso tiene unos rasgos muy similares a mis dos madres, incluyendo que al igual que yo pues tenia unos ojos color amarillos como los de Rin y un pelo castaño como los de mi madre Kayo

Ahora el como esta niña estaba en mi cuarto, al parecer le agradaba…. Como es posible que una pequeña bola de odio como yo atraiga a este tipo de gente? Al igual Damian que es mi mejor amigo tiene una actitud similar a estas…

Mama Rin y Mama Kayo habían salido a cenar, para celebrar su aniversario de casadas, el cual era hoy, ahora me preguntaba el como le haria para cuidar de esta enana, nos dejaron dinero para que pidiéramos algo de cenar pero sobre todo las chicas dijeron que estaba a cargo… que no la separara de mi lado….. lo cual no es tan difícil considerando que esta lo hace por cuenta propia

-No me digas por ninguno de esos nombres quieres? Solo Kuro esta bien…-

-Zura!- dijo con ojos felices lo cual no entendia del todo

-Por que dices Zura?- le pregunte con unos ojos que reflejaban confusión a lo que ella solo puso una mueca pensativa

-No lo se….. Zura- contesto con una sonrisa –Pero por que tu dices Nya?-

Ante tal cosa que dijo creo que mi cara se torno de un rojo intenso….. ese habito no me gustaba en lo mas minimo, era como si alguien me obligara a ser Rin, pero era por puro instinto –Y-Yo no digo Nya-

-Pero ayer lo dijiste cuando mama Hanayo te regalo un libro- Casi de inmediato recordé que me lo dieron por mis notas y el como cuando me ponía feliz solia usar ese mal habito linguistico sin que me importara en lo mas minimo quien me escuchara

-B-Bueno….- que excusa debería dar para una niña como esta? NO SE LIDIAR CON NIÑOS! Piensa cualquier cosa y dísela….. seguro se la traga –Por que soy un gato- ESA NO ESTUPIDO!

La niña solo ladeo su cabeza para luego asentír con una sonrisa, la niña solo tenia 6 años, era muy pero muy tonta e ingenua por lo que debio creersel…..

-Eso es muy tonto Oni-chan- dijo con la misma sonrisa tan inocente lo cual solo hizo que una vena de enojo predominara por completo en mi frente

"Maldita enana!"

Hanayo y Rin me prohibieron estrictamente que no fuera a darle algun susto o algo por el estilo…. Por lo que transformarme en gato estaba fuera de cuestión…. Pero nunca me he caracterizado mucho por mi obediencia

-Asi?- dije con una sonrisa mientras que sonreía con una sonrisa que decia claramente "Observa y aprende" para despues de eso una cortina de humo se hiciera presente en el lugar, esta solo abarco todo el cuarto haciendo que este se nublara… que digamos no me suelo convertir hace bastante y perdi practica por lo que el humo que expulse fue bastante

-Oni-chan donde estas Zura?- dijo la niña con un tono asustado mientras que esta parecia que empezaría a llorar por el humo que se hizo en la habitación, pero algo raro era que no parecia que llorara de forma de puchero…. Si no que esta estaba a punto de romper en llantos desgarradores…. Que como lo se? Por que yo lloraba mucho de esa manera….. –Oni-chan!- volvió a decir mas alterada buscando con la mirada cosa que me asusto por el tono con el que hablo

-Hanamaru, Tranquila- le dije en un tono algo arrepentido mientras que el humo por fin se disipaba por lo que me pare enfrente de ella

La chica solo tenia lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos lo cual se me hizo bastante raro… -O-Oni-chan?- susurro mientras por fin abria los ojos para de inmediato abrirlos con una gran sorpresa –ERES UN GATITO ZURA!-

Cierto por un momento olvide que ahora era un gato lo cual que digamos se sentía refrescante, hace mucho que no lo hacia…. –Perdon si te asuste-

Esta negó rápidamente mientras aun tenia su mirada fija en mi –Eres un mago Oni-chan?!-

Ante tal pregunta solo sonreí algo nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada…. A los 6 años yo no era tan atolondrado…. O si?

-S-Si…. Soy un mago- le dije pues aunque le quisiera explicar el por que pasaba esto no podia pues ni yo lo sabia con exactitud

-MIRAI ZURA!- grito emocionada mientras que esta aun me veía –Enseñame a hacer eso-

El comentario de la niña solo me hizo tener un semblante incluso mas nervioso pues no tenia la menor idea del como lo hacia –T-Te lo enseñare luego, es que debes de practicar mucho, prepararte y ya sabes, mas cosas por el estilo-

Esta al escuchar esto solo puso un gesto deprimido –yo queria hacerlo como Oni-chan…-

-Y-Ya lo haras luego….. te prometo que te enseñare- dije buscando algo con que distraerla pues no queria en lo mas minimo que esta se pusiera triste, no sabia como lidiar con la tristeza de los niños…

-P-Pero….- no termino su oración por que su estomago rugio como una fiera, lo cual solo me dio la señal a mi para que fuera un hermano…. Que mal se siente pensar eso, en mi vida me vi como un hermano, ahora el verme como el responsable de una niña mimada….. no se que hacer con eso o que pensar al respecto

-Quieres pizza?- pregunte a la chica que solo puso un gesto algo alegre pero aun con el puchero en el rostro por negarme a enseñarle como se un gato lo cual en cierto momento me llego a dar risa

-Zura…-

-Tomare eso como un si…-

.

.

.

.

-Es increíble! Esto es lo que llaman televisión?!- pregunto la niña con unos ojos brillantes de tanta emoción….. al parecer la niña no estaba acostumbrada a las cosas electrónicas, lo cual me sorprende ya que hasta los inodoros hoy en dia tienen …. Y es enserio.. deberían ver el inodoro de la tia Maki…..

-Si, Si, lo que digas….- dije mientras que ahora cerraba la puerta y traia la pizza en mi mano

La niña estaba en el sofá del departamento, este estaba frente a una televisión plana, las luces estaban apagadas y sobre todo la niña veía la tele muy entretenida

Al llegar me sente al lado de la niña mientras ponía la caja de pizza en mis piernas para de inmediato abrirla y tomar una, lo cual también hizo la niña

El tiempo despues de eso fue solo hablando de cosas al azar con la pequeña aunque mas que platicas parecían discusiones pues me hacia sacar mucho de quicio la enana…. No fue hasta que por fin paso lo inevitable

-Se durmió- dije mientras que veía a la niña a mi lado la cual habia sido victima del sueño y termino durmiéndose por completo….. lo cual creía imposible en un inicio, esta siempre dormia en la cama con mama Rin y Mama Kayo

Embozando una pequeña sonrisa solo me dedique a levantarme de mi asiento para empezar a recoger cosas pues la sala era un completo desastre de pies a cabeza, despues de recoger unos cuantos platos y la caja de la pizza apague la televisión y viendo la hora la cual era las 11:30 solo me dispuse a traer una manta para Hanamaru que dormia plácidamente en el sofá…..

"Si mis mamas solo fueron a cenar y ya son las 11:30….. eso quiere decir que…." Al pensar dicha cosa solo temblé por lo incomodo que fue pensar eso, solo debería decirles que mi oído es sumamente perceptible por lo que en las noches deberían intentar hacer menos ruido, aunque al menos consegui unas buenas orejeras para evitar escuchar esas cosas…..

Creo que en este momento me pondría como la tia Umi aunque según lo que se ella es peor que mis madres

-Hace algo de frio…- me dije a mi mismo mientras buscaba una manta para mi "Hermana" entre las cosas pero no fue hasta que escuche algo que me cayo como una cubeta de agua helada en el alma

-AAAAAH!- un grito aterrado, tan aterrado que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara este que no era de otra persona mas que de la pequeña castaña resonó en toda la casa, por lo que dejando cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo fui corriendo a la sala, temia que algo le hubiera pasado

-HANAMARU!- grite mientras llegaba a la sala para ver a una pequeña llorando en el sillón pero en cuanto me escucho solo volteo a verme con unos ojos sumamente tristes, esta de inmediato se levanto y vino corriendo hacia mi para abrazarce de lleno

-Oni-chan, Oni-chan!- decia la niña asustada y pidiendo auxilio de una manera que me inquieto de una forma que no tienen idea

Casi de inmediato solo la separe de mi y me agache para quedar a su altura –Estas bien?! Que pasa?! te duele algo?!- la atropelle con un sinfín de preguntas por lo que esta al escuchar todo eso solo suspiro algo agitado para empezar a relajarse

-L-Lo siento- se disculpo la chica mientras que yo ignore eso por completo solo para volver a cuestionarla

-Que paso?!-

-E-Es que…. Otra vez tuve esa pesadilla…-

"Pesadilla?"

-D-De que hablas?- pregunte a lo que esta se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas

-D-Del dia que mi mama y a mi papa….- esta luchaba por no llorar pero no era útil para nada pues sus ojos derrochaban lagrimas por doquier

Ante la declaración de la chica solo abri los ojos con una suma sorpresa pero a la vez confusión, me golpeaba mentalmente por tan estúpido que fui…. Enserio no se me ocurrio la idea de que la chica no tenia familia… si la hubieran abandonado no seria normal que la adoptaran cuando apenas fuera una simple bebe, algo debía haber pasado para que ella terminara en esta casa…. Para que terminara siendo una Hoshizora algo debio haber pasado….

Por un momento creo que enserio me sentí en el papel de un hermano mayor pues casi de inmediato abrace a la pequeña castaña –Tranquila…. Estoy aquí…..- no me sentía como alguien que pudiera decir eso si apenas y hoy habia sido el primer dia que convivi correctamente con la niña pero era lo mejor que podia hacer

-O-Oni-c…..Digo Kuro-

-Por esta vez dime como quieras bien?- dije mientras que por fin la soltaba del abrazo pero aun quedando a su altura con una sonrisa muy alegra e impropia de mi

Esta asintió mientras que solo se limpiaba las lagrimas –Oni-chan-

-Ya ves? No es tan difícil- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello- Quieres que duerma contigo?- le pregunte a lo que esta al decifrar el mensaje solo asintió con una sonrisa

Asi fue como paso el resto de la noche, los dos dormimos en mi cuarto pero con la luz encendida, o por lo menos ella lo hizo, en cuanto se durmió me levante con sigilo de su lado y fui corriendo a el cuarto de mis madres encendiendo la luz

Empece a buscar en los cajones a una velocidad abrumadora pues no queria que Hanamaru se diera cuenta de que no estaba con ella en estos momentos, no pare hasta que por fin encontre una carpeta que al abrirla solo encontre la foto de la chica entre mas que me hicieron abrir los ojos como platos

Foto tras foto, todo era un desastre, un horrible desastre….un auto el cual se habia salido de la carretera cayendo por una colina….. este estaba completamente destrozado, nadie podría sobrevivir a eso, o por lo menos eso creería si no fuera por que lei el informe

Unica sobreviviente…. Kunikida Hanamaru…. Mi hermanita… la única sobreviviente, de una manera milagrosa sin ningun rasguño, pero no fue hasta que baje mas que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba..

Ella iba con alguien mas

- _Padres…Fallecidos….-_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

" _SI VAMOS A HACER ESTO SE HARA BIEN!"_

La oscuridad reinaba en todo lugar a estas horas, todas las calles estaban apagadas pues la gente en estos momentos deberían estar durmiendo o por lo menos la mayoría, no los culparía si no fuera asi pues era fin de semana pero por lo que vimos no era el caso, las calles estaban desiertas por lo que los departamentos solo se sumían en silencio absoluto dejando que los pasos y sonidos resonaran en el lugar

Tenia un semblante muy intranquilo, como podia haber sido posible que a medio camino el auto decidiera dejar de funcionar, eso nos hizo tardarnos horas ya que la gente que se bajo nos ayudo con dicho problema pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era media noche, la verdad que tenia pánico, Tanto mi esposa como yo queríamos llegar antes de que nuestras mas grandes bendiciones se durmieran, el adoptar a Hanamaru y el adoptar a Kuro sin duda alguna eran los sucesos mas felices de vida…. Bueno también el dia de mi boda, pero no es el punto

-Rin-chan….. crees que se hayan dormido?- pregunto al igual de preocupada la castaña a mi lado, esta tenia puesto un vestido bastante elegante de color blanco, este ajustado mientras que ese vestido quedaba a la perfeccion con su rostro angelical, debo decir que aun me siento nerviosa a su lado inclusive despues de 6 años de casadas

-Si, Kuro-chan es buen hermano- conteste con una sonrisa inocente, al igual yo tenia un vestido color naranja, este ajustado hasta la cintura y despues de eso era holgado, mi pelo era igual que siempre, corto pero este arreglado con el flequillo hacia atrás

-P-Pero no sabemos si el tolere a Maru- contesto la chica por lo que solo rei

-Si me tolera a mi, fácilmente la tolerara a ella, ademas aunque Kuro-chan en su mayoría quiera parecer frio siempre es demasiado predecible y cariñoso-

La castaña puso una sonrisa la cual remplazo a su gesto preocupado -Eso es cierto-

Las dos íbamos en el elevador el cual subia mas lento de lo usual para mi, pero de igual manera íbamos directamente al sexto piso donde se supone que tenemos una vida hermosa

Al abrirse el elevador tanto la chica como yo salimos de este para caminar unos metros hasta llegar a la casa que decia residencia Hoshizora en su totalidad

Hanayo al ver esto solo saco las llaves de su bolso para de inmediato insertarlas en la cerradura con rapidez para girarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y por fin dejar ver una casa en un estado completamente limpio como esperábamos, nuestro hijo era algo perfeccionista al momento de asear todo

La luz de casi todo el lugar estaban apagadas, por lo que supusimos que se habrían dormido pues no se escuchaba ningun "ENANA!" o algun "Zura" en el lugar lo cual nos hizo sentirnos mas aliviadas

Tanto Hanayo como yo dejamos nuestras cosas en la mesa para de inmediato hacer algo que nos carcomia el alma, ir a ver a nuestros pequeños

Pero justo cuando nos acercábamos a la habitación de Kuro nos dimos cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida, cosa que nos dio curiosidad

-Estara despierto?- pregunto la chica mientras que me encogi de hombros

-veamos- casi en ese mismo instante gire la perilla de la puerta para lograr abrirla

La luz del cuarto se filtro en nuestras caras mientras que la escena de dicho lugar cada vez se aclaraba mas….. y fue bastante rara…..

Hanamaru, la pequeña de pelo castaño estaba dormida plácidamente mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche de casi su tamaño lo cual era bastante adorable, pero esta tenia un pequeño detalle, tenia unas orejeras contra el sonido, eso no seria raro de no ser por la otra parte de la escena

Un niño de pelo castaño estaba sentado en el escritorio con una laptop en sus pies, este al vernos entrar miro con una rapidez inmensa y pude notar como sus ojos tenían lagrimas en las comisuras de estos y nos veía con un coraje muy fuera de lo usual

-Por que no me dijeron….- dijo por lo bajo cosa que nos hizo sentirnos confundidas a mi esposa y a mi

-Kuro que hac….-

-POR QUE NO ME DIJERON?!- grito el niño exasperado pero con un tono quebrado cuando este dejaba la computadora de lado en el escritorio y quedaba de pie frente a nosotras

Casi de inmediato solo me acerque al niño –No le hables asi a Kayocchin!- le reclame de manera estricta lo cual no hizo que su expresión cambiara ni un segundo

Este solo hizo una leve mueca –Como sea!- dijo mientras miraba a Hanamaru –Cuando planeaban decirme lo de mi hermana?!-

El comentario nos cayo como un balde de agua helada….. acaso

-D-de que hablas?-

-COMO QUE DE QUE HABLO?!- pregunto de nueva cuenta explotando por la evidente mentira que le habia dicho –DE QUE HABLO?! QUIERES SABERLO?! LOS PADRES DE HANAMARU FALLECIERON! HANAMARU ESTUVO CON ELLOS, ESTUVO EN UN INCIDENTE EL CUAL LA TIENE ATERRADA Y NO TUVIERON LA DECENCIA DE DECIRMELO!

Esto nos dejo con la boca abierta tanto a Hanayo como a mi por lo que solo miramos al niño un momento para luego poder reaccionar por fin….

 **Flashback**

-Quieren adoptar una niña o un niño?- preguntaba la mujer que nos acompañaba a mi esposa y a mi por el orfanato caminando por los pasillos para llevarnos a donde se supone que los niños deberían estar en su descanso

La pregunta solo nos hizo sonreír a la castaña y a mi a la vez –Una niña- dijimos en unisonido, seria lindo darle a Kuro una hermanita pues no creo que a el le agrade de todo un niño

-Ya veo- dijo la mujer mientras nos miraba de pies a cabeza –Hay muchas niñas que podrían ser de su agrado, ustedes aun son un matrimonio nuevo verdad?- pregunto la mujer lo cual se nos hizo extraño

-Por que cree eso?- pregunto la castaña con un tono algo confundido

La mujer sonrio –Por que los matrimonios recién formados emiten amor por todas partes al igual que ustedes, se que son mujeres pero de igual manera yo creo que el amor funciona igual-

El comentario de la mujer solo hizo que mi esposa y yo nos sonrojaramos de golpe –N-No, la verdad es que tenemos 6 años de casadas-

-6 AÑOS?!- pregunto asombrada la mujer

"Tan asi de felices somos?" me preguntaba con una sonrisa muy satisfecha

Despues de unas cuantas aclaraciones con la mujer que parecia tener un poco de envidia de nuestra relación todas pasamos al jardín donde habia por lo menos unos 30 niños

Estos solo al vernos fueron casi corriendo hacia nosotras, lo cual fue bien recibida por la castaña y también por mi, las niñas eran muy lindas ademas que a veces habia alguna que tenia un tono de pelo similar al mio o otras que tenían unos ojos muy parecidos a los de Hanayo, asi y viceversa

-Señora mire aca-

-Mireme-

-Quiere jugar conmigo?-

Creo que mas o menos ese fue el resumen del dia porque las niñas se empezaban a retirar pues era hora de la cena, todas y cada una de esas niñitas eran hermosas, a veces desearía poder llevármelas a todas, pero por desgracia tenia que elegir a una junto con Kayocchin

-Como verán hay muchas niñas las cuales son adorables- nos dijo la mujer por lo que solo sonreímos

-si, todas son adorables Nya- conteste

-Pero tenemos que elegir a una…- dijo Hanayo con un tono algo deprimido como ya lo esperaba, pero para nuestra desgracia asi tenia que ser –Necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo

La mujer solo nos miro y sonrio –no hay problema, es mas, si gusta podría darle algunas fotos de las niñas junto con sus archivos para que las analicen, que les parece?-

La idea no era para nada mala, por lo que tanto mi esposa y yo asentimos ante su oferta

-Perfecto en ese caso síganme- contesto la mujer, esta iba a empezar a caminar de no ser por una cosa o mejor una pequeña cosa, 4 libros cayeron de la nada mientras que se escucho un pequeño golpecito por lo bajo

-Zura…..- dijo la niñita que habia golpeado contra la pierna de la mujer mientras que esta habia caído al suelo junto con todas sus cosas –L-Lo siento-

La mujer rápidamente se agacho con la niña para ponerla de pie –Lo siento Hanamaru, no te vi- dijo mientras que iba a ayudarle a recoger los libros pero tanto Hanayo como yo nos adelantamos en eso y para cuando la mujer intento tomarlos simplemente ya los teníamos en la mano extendiéndolos hacia la pequeña

-Ten- le dije mientras le daba dos libros, la chica los tomo rápidamente mientras que por parte de Hanayo iba a hacer lo mismo pero se le quedo viendo a uno de estos libros

-Este libro…- dijo mientras lo miraba

-Pasa algo Kayocchin?-

Esta solo negó –solo que es uno de los que le dimos a Kuro en su cumpleaños- dijo mientras le devolvía el libro a la niña la cual ahora que lo veía bien tenia unos rasgos muy curiosos y similares a cierta pareja que busca una niña

-Hola Nya- dije saludándola mientras aun estaba a su altura –Como te llamas pequeña?-

La niña solo con un gesto de respeto se presento, pero esta parecia triste desde que la vimos –Hanamaru Kuni…- esta pauso un momento –Solo Hanamaru…..- dijo con un tono casi quebrado pero conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir

-Hanamaru-chan? es un bonito nombre- dijo Kayocchin mientras se metia de lleno en la conversación para evitar que la niña fuera a llorar –Yo soy Hanayo y ella es Rin-chan-

-Mucho gusto Nya-

-M-Mucho gusto….- dijo tímidamente pero ya con un tono mas calmado que el anterior aunque no por eso dejaba de ser menos triste

-Hanamaru… tu no estuviste en el patio hace un rato verdad?- pregunte a la chica la cual negó rápidamente

-P-Prefiero leer…..- dijo –asi…. Aunque sea me distraigo un poco-

Por alguna razon la forma hiperactiva que mostro a lo largo de ese momento me recordaba a mi y su timidez se reflejaba como la de Kayocchin, para nosotras era mas que clara la idea de adoptar a la niña ademas de que parecia literalemente ser hija de sangre nuestra y sobretodo se parecia a nuestro primer hijo

Ese fue el primer encuentro con la niña…. Un mes antes de ser capaces de adoptarla…. El problema fue cuando nos contaron las cosas en relación a sus padres, el accidente que tuvo solo unos días antes de que nos conociera y el como era propensa a tener ataques de ansiedad cuando un momento que le recordaba a sus padres llegaba o simplemente algo la sorprendia en gran medida

Según lo que sabemos la noche donde el auto cayo duraron 4 horas en sacarla de ahí… ella vio como sus padres estuvieron muertos durante ese tiempo mientras gritaba desesperadamente, esta le tiene miedo a estar sola en espacios reducidos o simplemente a estar en la oscuridad, los detalles solo los sabe ella por que jamas los quiso hablar con ninguna psicóloga ni nadie de este lugar

Nosotras sin dudarlo tomamos a la niña, pues solo una semana que estuvimos conviviendo con ella fue mas que suficiente para darnos cuenta que la pequeña estaba mal y muy mal, nos recordó a nuestro castaño preferido en esos momentos, creo que mas que nada eso fue lo que nos impulso a adoptarla….

Tanto Kayocchin como yo acordamos no decirle nada a Kuro hasta que las cosas se enfriaran un poco con la relación que estos dos tendrían en un inicio pues sabíamos que a Hanamaru el que la trataran de una forma especial solo le traia malos recuerdos y sobre todo algunos ataques de ansiedad que experimentamos en los primeros días que convivimos con la pequeña, por lo que Kuro el ser tan amable y sensible solo haria que la niña pudiera colapsar de nuevo

Estos colapsos podían llegar hasta desmayos o incluso a que le costara respirar, en casos mas normales esta solo se asusta y empieza a buscar la ayuda de quien sea desesperadamente, por suerte no ha pasado de nuevo…. O por lo menos eso creíamos…..

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Es por eso que no te dijimos nada por ahora- le dijimos al chico que solo nos veía molesto desde lo bajo pues este seguía siendo por lo menos 30 centimetros mas bajo que nosotros aunque era obvio que en poco tiempo nos superaría en ese aspecto

-Eso no es excusa, no tienen ni la menor idea del como se asusto- dijo el niño con un tono quebrado –Me asuste al pensar que le habia pasado algo, no tienen idea de lo aterrado que estuve del ver como la niña con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba de mi…- algunas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos –E-Es irritante, M-molesta, p-pero…..- este solo empezó a luchar por no llorar lo cual fue inútil –P-pero aunque apenas y la conozca….. ES MI HERMANA!-

Sin pensarlo un momento tanto Hanayo como yo abrazamos al pequeño el cual enserio haberse asustado por la niña que hace un momento declaro como su hermana, lo cual en cierto aspecto me hacia feliz

-Lo sentimos- dijo Hanayo mientras mantenía el agarre aun – Solo supusimos que era lo mejor

-Lo sentimos Kuro-chan-

-Las perdono…- dijo aun abrazado a nosotras para luego separarse de nosotras para mirar a la pequeña que seguía durmiendo a nuestro lado esta con las orejeras de Kuro que por razones que no entiendo son bastante buenas para tapar el sonido, Para que las querra? –Pero con una condición

-condicion?- preguntamos mientras el chico señalo a la castaña que dormia

 _-Todos vamos a cuidar de esta enana y estar a su lado cuando lo necesite-_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

" _Enserio….. detesto mi trabajo" Parte 1_

-Como termine aquí?- me preguntaba entre molesto, decepcionado y sobre todo algo asustado, por el hecho de que estaba escondido en un closet cosa que no me hacia mucha ilusión, desde hacia un rato tenia que escapar de la peor cosa que pude imaginar, se preguntaran que es eso verdad?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras solo escuche como unos pasos empezaron a resonar en el lugar, cosa que hizo que solo pusiera mi mano sobre mi boca para evitar emitir algun ruido

-Aquí estará?-

-No lo se…..-

-Pero escapo por aquí no?-

Dos voces se escuchaban a fuera cosa que me daba terror, si me encontraban era mas que seguro que estaba perdido

"Cuando vuelvan me las pagaran"

 **FLASHBACK**

-te lo encargamos- decia una voz que reconocia bien como la de mi tia adicta al pan y que en estos momentos estaba a punto de abandonarme a mi suerte

-Kuro-chan es bueno con esto, podemos dejarlo con esto- decia mi mama de pelo naranja que en estos momentos estaba al igual a punto de dejarme como si de una maleta se tratara, sin importancia alguna

-Enserio?- pregunto una rubia con una sonrisa –Yo quisiera un hijo como Kuro-

-Ara Elicchi, quieres un niño?-

-En fin, chicas nos tenemos que ir- ahora hablaba mi tia de pelo color fuego avisándole a las demás que se les haria tarde para una reservación que tenían en algun lugar lujoso o yo que diablos se, solo tenia informado que irían por un café para luego volver

-Sip, vámonos- decia Kotori mientras que todas asintieron decididas para luego girarse en direccion a la salida del departamento con la intención de irse

-ESPEREN!- grite de forma rápida mientras que estas solo se voltearon para verme –No pueden dejarme asi!- les reclame

-Oh vamos, no será nada para ti- contestaba Nico mientras hacia un gesto que decia "Tu puedes" –ademas eres Kuro, el gran niño consentido de todas nosotras-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros Kuro, si quieres ir a ese evento tendras que hacer esto- comentaba la castaña con una posee exigente pero que a la vez era amable, en pocas palabras me estaba chantajeando

-P-Pero….-

-Tranquilo, luego te recompensaremos con algun libro pequeño Kuro, verdad Umi-chan?- hablo Kotori con una sonrisa mientras que su esposa asentia

-Oigan, esto no es justo, esto no es lo mio!- reclame de nueva cuenta

-Suerte!- fue lo único que dijeron las nueve chicas antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con ellas por fin dejándome en el mismísimo infierno, esto me iba a destrozar seguramente

"Como lidio con esto" pensaba mientras que caminaba al lugar donde seguramente me esperaba un gran problema o mejor dicho…

Lentamente tome la perilla de la puerta y tragando un poco de saliva antes la abri para ver una escena que me hizo querer ahorcarme

-MUSE, MUSE, MUSE!-

-Yousoro!-

-ZURA ZURA!-

-Bu Bu desu wa-

-It´s Joke-

-Este juguete esta maldecido por el demonio-

-Ya dale su juguete a Hanamaru-chan-

-Y-Ya dejen de pelear-

Mejor dicho no era un problema con el que tenia que lidiar, si no que eran 9 para ser exactos, en estos momentos solo me llego a preguntar como carajo es que a Rin se le ocurrio decir que era buen niñero? Gracias a ese pequeño comentario ahora tenia un gran problema hasta probablemente las 8 de la noche y considerando que apenas son las 2, esto será bastante largo, todas y cada una de mis tias al escuchar la historia de "Que tan bien cuido a su hermanita" se les ocurrio dejarme a cargo de todas sus hijas para ir a tomar un cafe….. ellas eran mis primas en pocas palabras

-Oni-chan!- dijo Hanamaru mientras que esta señalaba a Yoshiko –Yoshiko-chan no me quiere regresar mi juguete Zura!- hay estaba mi hermanita castaña que ya llevaba alrededor de 1 mes aquí conmigo, desde hacia un buen rato que ya nos llevábamos bien pues gracias a ciertas cosas aprendi a convivir con ella para evitar que se llegara a sentir sola, desayunamos juntos, suelo ir por ella al preescolar cerca de UTX para esperar a Mama Kayo ,leemos libros juntos lo cual para mi sorpresa resulta que tiene un gusto por la lectura muy bueno, en fin, ahora somos muy unidos aunque en mi vida reconoceré eso

-YOHANE!- le reclamo esta peli azul de al igual 6 años, Yoshiko Sonoda, era una niña algo hiperactiva con problemas de identidad pues enserio se solia pasar de la raya diciendo que era un angel caído, ella era una hija de mis tias Kotori y Umi, era la menor de las dos que tenían, su hermana mayor era una chica de pelo azul un poco mas claro esta tenia un aspecto un poco mas maduro a pesar de ser una niña, su nombre era Kanan Sonoda, esta también peleaba con su hermana para que le regresara el juguete a Hanamaru

-Muse! Muse! Muse!-

-Yousoro! Yousoro!- aquellas que parecen que tienen un desfile en mi cama pues las dos saltan como si fuera un trampolín son Kousaka Chika y Kousaka You, las hijas de mis tias Tsubasa y Honoka, esas dos eran un dolor de cabeza en todos los sentidos que los vieras y cada una tenia su trauma, una con su típica frase y otra con el grupo que pertenecen nuestras madres

Aquellas del fondo….. las cuatro niñas restantes que en este momento están peleando… Dia, Mari, Ruby y Riko, estas probablemente peleaban por que Mari hubiera dicho algo malo que Ruby pudiera haber escuchado, pero como de costumbre Dia es paranoica y empieza a discutir, siempre termina de la misma forma, las dos hermanas calmando a las mayores

Mari Ayase y Riko Ayase, son las hermanas del duo parfait o por lo menos asi lo llamo yo, estas no son parecidas casi en nada, pero eso no les impide llevarse bien, aunque una es muy sarcástica y bromista y la otra es muy seria ademas de amigable

Por ultimo están Dia y Ruby, hijas de mi tia Maki y tia Nico, estas son un duo completamente perfecto, mientras una es timida y reservada la otra es protectora y entusiasta, me dan gracia por que aunque todas las personas de este lugar sean adoptadas diría que despues de Maru y de mi ellas son las que mas parecido tienen con sus madres adoptivas, es lindo si lo piensas en cierta manera, con Dia y Kanan suelo llevarme bastante bien desde hace mucho tiempo, son personas que aunque sean niñas pueden hablar como un humano normal sin tener que recurrir a querer jugar a algo

Ya viendo el panorama, una discusión, uns disputa por un juguete y un desfile en mi cama tenia que poner algo de orden pues me habían dejado acargo

-Niñas vengan aquí- dije en voz alta lo suficiente para que todas me prestaran atención y voltearan a verme

-Que pasa?- preguntaron casi en unisonido cosa que me dio gracia pero la oculte

-Como sabran nuestras madres son unas irresponsables que las dejan con un niño de 12 años- dije algo molesto pues la vena de enojo que tenia en mi frente representaba lo que sentía en gran manera –Asi que yo las cuidare por un rato, por lo que tenemos que poner orden aquí-

-Orden?- pregunto la niña de pelo tinto con un gesto confundido

-Si, nada de peleas, frases o simplemente disputas….. este ultimo lo digo por ustedes dos- dije mientras señalaba a la rubia y a la peli negra

-Esta bien…. Pero que hacemos?- pregunto Dia como si su único entretenimiento fuera pelear con Mari

-Una película?- pregunto Kanan proponiendo una gran idea pues la sala tenia una pantalla muy grande y un sofá lo suficientemente amplio para 9 enanas

-es buena idea- dije con una sonrisa –entonces una película?-

-Mejor un parfait!- levanto la mano mari mientras que las mayores (Dia y Kanan) solo suspiraron decepcionadas

-No hay de eso aquí- dijo Hanamaru en tono amable

-dulces endomoniados, son de lo mejor, sientes como tu alma es succiona….-

Solo suspire algo molesto –No tenemos de esos, y ademas tales cosas no existen-

-Claro que existen!-

-No- negué mientras cerraba los ojos y movia mi cabeza de un lado a otro

-QUE SI!- dijo la chica mientras corria hacia donde estaba yo y en un rápido movimiento me daba una patada en la pierna la cual dolio bastante

-Yoshiko!- le recrimino su hermana

-AUCH!- me queje mientras que mire a la pequeña que me habia pateado la cual solo me saco la lengua y se fue corriendo con su hermana de nueva cuenta

No esta de mas decir que enserio estaba a punto de explotar pues las niñas pequeñas me irritaban –Bien…..- dije suspirando varias veces para calmarme –entonces una película esta bien…- dije mientras que miraba a las niñas las cuales asintieron para en fila empezar a salir de mi cuarto mientras se iban a la sala a sentar en sofá

-A mi me toca al lado de Chika-chan- le recriminaba You a Riko que estaba a su lado

-Ya callense y siéntense-, les dije a las niñas las cuales de mala gana asintieron y se sentaron, por mi parte estaba viendo en los cajones que películas teníamos –que tipo de película quieren?-

-TERROR!- -COMEDIA!- -PRINCESAS!-

-Saben que?- les dije ya con una mirada algo irritada –elijan ustedes, yo me ire a mi cuarto a leer, las quiero calladas bien? Si tienen hambre hay sushi en la mesa, no quiero peleas, y no quiero bromas, eso te lo digo a ti Mari- les dije a las niñas –Dia, Kanan las dejo a cargo- comente algo irritado ya por lo que solo me fui dejando a las niñas en su propio espacio

Ya en mi cuarto cerre la puerta para luego querer explotar de rabia, mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, pero un desastre completo…

-Y donde me acuesto?- pregunte en voz baja mientras buscaba con la mirada algun lugar que no estuviera tan masacrado para ser capaz de irme a acostar, para mi suerte encontre algo , el único lugar que estaba libre era el ventilador al cual salte sin problema algun para colgarme con los pies de este y quedar boca abajo con un libro en mano –Paz, dulce paz…-

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya llevan mucho tiempo calladas…- dije mientras cerraba mi libro, ya habia pasado mas de una hora y pero ahora me preocupaba el silencio que habia en la sala –Deberia hecharles un vistazo-

Sin problema alguno baje del ventilador para quedar de nuevo en el suelo, rápidamente dejando mi libro abri la puerta de mi cuarto para de inmediato ir a la sala, no cabe decir que mi sorpresa fue grande cuando no encontre a las 7 enanas, y digo 7 por que dos estaban en el sofá pero con un pequeño detalle

-DIA?! KANAN?!- dije alertado mientras iba a las niñas las cuales se retorcían como gusanos, estas estaban atadas con cinta adhesiva mientras que su boca estaba al igual tapada por esta –Que rayos paso?!- dije mientras le quitaba con cuidado la cinta de la boca a Kanan

-Auch!- se quejo por el desprendimiento de la cinta –T-Todas se volvieron locas-

-Locas?!-

-S-si todas… están-

-BAJO NUESTRO MANDO!- grito a mis espaldas una voz muy chillona la cual conocía bien, al voltear solo vi a una pequeña rubia y a una pequeña peli azul las cuales traían lo que parecia una cazuela cada una en la cabeza y con una batidora o un tenedor, no hace falta decir que estas venían acompañadas de otras 5 niñas que vestían como si fueran soldados y venían en formación, entre ella mi hermanita -EL REINADO DE DIA, KANAN Y KURO LLEGA A SU FIN!- grito Mari mientras alzaba su tenedor al cielo

-SI!- apoyaron las demás mientras alzaban ya fuera una cazuela o simplemente algun utensilio

-Oigan, oigan que pasa aquí?- pregunte intentando poner orden –Y por que llevan nuestras cosas en la cabeza?- pregunte algo enojado por lo que solo me gane una mirada de molestia de las dos niñas principales

La rubia se volteo para ver a las otras –COMO LO DIJIMOS! NOS QUIEREN OPRIMIR! KURO ES UN DICTADOR AL IGUAL QUE KANAN Y DIA!- ante ello solo abri los ojos incrédulo

Ahora la peli azul se volteo al igual hacia las chicas –Y QUE DICTA EL INFIERNO QUE HAGAMOS CON LOS DICTADORES?!-

-MATAR MATAR!- dijeron las otras en coro mientras que yo solo pude abrir los ojos mas incrédulo

-Hanamaru- dije llamando la atención de una de las chicas que estaba formada la cual me miro

-Que pasa oni-chan?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que esta al igual traia una cazuela en la cabeza

-Em… que están haciendo?-

-No lo se, solo es divertido Zura~-

-A EL!- grito Yoshiko interrumpiendo la conversación que tenia con mi hermana, en cuanto esta grito todas vinieron contra mi con sus sartenes u otras cosas al principio pensé que era juego pero…

-AUCH!- me queje mientras un plato de plástico impactaba contra mi cara pero esto me dejo lo suficientemente aturdido para que las demás se alzaran contra mi, estas median apenas la mitad de lo que yo media pero eso no les dificulto el empezar a pincharme o a golpearme con diversos utensilios, cosa que dolio mucho

-HASTA QUE CAIGA!- grito Mari mientras que me lanzaba un sarten el cual esquive y golpeo directamente contra la pared

-YA PAREN!- grite mientras de un salto me impulse hacia el sofá para rápidamente tomar Kanan y Dia que estaban atadas, una recargada en mi hombro mientras que la otra la cargaba bajo mi brazo

-QUE NO ESCAPEN!- grito Yoshiko cosa que solo me hizo asustarme, por la violencia que demostraban las niñas por razones que no entendia

Sin mas estas empezaron a lanzar mas cosas contra mi mientras que otras venían dispuestas a golpearme o pincharme pero gracias a que soy mitad gato el esquivarlo saltando fue fácil

-ALGUIEN ME EXPLICA QUE PASA?!- pregunte a las niñas que llevaba cargando

-Solo quisimos poner un documental como película y tanto Mari como Yoshiko se rebelaron al punto de influir en las menores- dijo Kanan que era la única que no tenia cinta en la boca

-Espera…- dije mientras que por fin paraba detrás del sofá -Nos están atacando por que les quisiste poner un documental en lugar de una película?!-

-Crei que seria mejor para ellas- dijo en voz baja –Pero Mari dijo que era aburrido y convencio a las demás de que intentábamos envenenar su mente y pues… resulto esto..-

-AQUÍ ESTAN!- dijo You que se asomaba a espaldas del sofá para vernos, esta traia un martillo por lo que solo corrió con la intención de golpearme, mas que estar influenciadas por las dos locas del grupo parecían que se estaban divirtiendo

-salgamos de aquí!- dije mientras de nueva cuenta saltaba con gran agilidad para de inmediato en solo unos pequeños saltos quedar frente a la puerta principal –escondamonos en el edificio hasta que lleguen mis mamas y las demás- dije mientras abria la puerta principal para salir al pasillo de golpe mientras cerrábamos la puerta principal, de inmediato empece a correr con la intención de entrar al elevador lo cual logramos no logramos pues las niñas salieron del departamento buscándonos con la mirada, pero para nuestra suerte nos escondimos en unas masetas cercanas las cuales estaban como decoración enfrente de los elevadores y eran muy grandes por lo que el escondernos no fue para nada dificil

-A donde se fueron?!-

-No lo se, pero no están lejos comandante- decia la pelirroja a Yoshiko que solo asintió

-Esos 3 seran enviados a la orca en cuanto sean capturados, busquenlos por todo el edificio en equipos de 2- grito Mari por lo que todas asintieron para dividirse

Mari,Yoshiko y Riko, You y Chika y por ultimo Ruby y Hanamaru, todas se desplazaron rápidamente cada una con un arma en mano o utensilio, como le quieran decir, pero se distribuyeron por el lugar, un equipo asegurando las escaleras y elevador mientras los demás partian a buscar por los pasillos vecinos

Ya cuando se alejaron un poco solo suspire algo aliviado mientras bajaba a Kanan y Dia, primero que nada le quite la venda de la boca a Dia para luego liberarlas de las diversas ataduras para por fin dejarlas libres

-Bu bu desu wa!- dijo exasperada la pelinegra ya de nuevo pudiendo hablar –En cuanto tenga a Mari la voy a….!- hizo un gesto de ahorcar

-Yo me encargare de mi hermana- también dijo molesta la peli azul mientras que su gesto sereno se iba por el caño

-Si, también yo luego me encargare de Hanamaru pero ahora veamos, por que paso esto?-

-Ya te dije, creyo que las queríamos controlar asi que empezaron su operación "Joke demons" que según aquellas dos consistía en capturar a los que las quisieran obligar a hacer algo que no quisieran-

-Entonces… me estas diciendo que las ataron por eso?-

Las dos asintieron a lo cual solo pude con mi mano golpearme el rostro en señal de frustración –Es por eso que esas dos me dan dolor de cabeza, nunca dejan de decir tonterías pero esta vez se pasaron-

Los tres nos quejamos un poco hasta que por fin volvimos a lo principal

-No es peligroso que las niñas anden por ahí en los departamentos solas?- pregunto Kanan algo preocupada –Puede haber ya sabes… secuestradores-

-AY MI PIERNA!- el grito de un hombre resonó desde lo lejos por los pasillos

-CALLA DICTADOR!, AMARRALO MARI NOSOTRAS LE ROMPEMOS LA MANO-

-No, no lo creemos- contestamos Dia y yo a la vez con un gesto serio pero decepcionado, ellas eran un peligro latente en conjunto, por lo menos tenia a dos que tenían el sentido común en su lugar por lo que no estaba solo en este embrollo

-Aun faltan 3 horas o mas para que nuestras mamas lleguen….- dijo Dia mientras veia su reloj de muñeca por lo que todos pusimos un gesto algo pesado –Nos encontraran antes de que pase ese tiempo-

-Pero no podemos lidiar con todas a la vez- contesto Kanan al igual preocupada para luego mirarme –Que hacemos Kuro?

En ese momento me dio algo de gracia, me pregunto de niño cuantas veces me persiguieron por dormir en algun lugar que no les gustaba o por simplemente robar comida, la forma que me libraba de ellos era muy simple, tanto que daba gracia

 _-Vamos a jugar su juego-_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

 _"Enserio…. Detesto mi trabajo" parte 2_

-K-Kuro…. esto es seguro?- pregunto la chica peli azul con un gesto algo preocupado a lo cual solo sonreí malévolamente recordando como es que odiaba lidiar con esos 7 problemas

-Para nada jeje- conteste con una sonrisa algo malévola que incluso a mi me hubiera dado escalofríos si me hubiera visto desde lejos, esta sonrisa solo estremecio a las dos pequeñas que sostenían el objeto que en estos momentos armábamos con cosas del cuarto de limpieza –esas niñas van a preferir que las regañen un año despues de esto-

-Kanan… Kuro perdio la cabeza- dijo Dia con un tono algo sarcástico a lo que kanan asintió lentamente

-Pero es cierto que necesitamos medidas desesperadas para lidiar con nuestras hermanas- esta solo asomo la cabeza por la ranura de la puerta para de inmediato solo negar –Aun no vienen por este pasillo-

-menos mal, cuando tenga a Mari cerca la voy a…- hizo el gesto de ahocar el cual daba mucha gracia pero yo seguía armando lo que seria o lo que las detendría o la cosa que las lastimaría

-Ya casi esta lista- comente mientras tomaba la cinta adhesiva y le ponía unas cuantas cosas mas

-Como aprendiste a hacer esto?- pregunto Dia a lo que yo solo me encogi de hombros sin mirarla aun trabajando

-Bueno, cuando vives en la calle por 6 años es normal que aprendas unos trucos bastantes…. Extraños y a la vez peligrosos , pero con esto no saldrán lastimadas- o por lo menos eso quiero creer –ahora ocupamos una distracción o mejor dicho carnada, alguna que se quiera ofrecer?-

-Me rehuso- hablaron las dos a la vez lo cual solo me hizo poner un gesto algo decepcionado o incrédulo

-Eh? Por que?-

-nos amarraron casi por media hora, no queremos correr otra vez ese riesgo- contesto Dia –ademas tu puedes ser mas llamativo para ellas-

-EH?! Y yo por que?! Yo ya hice esto!- decia mientras señalaba los objetos en el suelo pero estas solo rieron un poco

-Por que eres un gato, ademas eres lindo cuando estas en esa forma- contesto Kanan haciéndome fruncir el ceño

-Vuelveme a decir lindo y usare una de estas cosas contigo bien?- le amenace a lo que esta solo rio nerviosamente mientras retorcedia un par de pasos por seguridad ante ello solo suspire algo cansado –Me sigo preguntando por que siempre las personas se enteran de eso?-

-por que no eres muy sigiloso que digamos-

-Ademas, la tia Rin te obligo a hacerlo cuando eramos mas chicas, por lo que solo Dia, Mari y yo sabemos de eso… tu mama es algo indiscreta-

-Ni me lo digas…-

-MIS OJOS NO PORFAVO….. AAAAAAH!- un grito se escucho afuera de la habitación por los que todos los presentes pusimos un gesto sombrio

-Es el quinto en una hora…-

-en ese caso empezamos de una vez?- pregunto Kanan con una sonrisa determinada –Hagamoslo antes de que llegue un sext….- un grito de otro hombre resonó en el lugar a lo que kanan solo suspiro –Un séptimo…-

-Si!-

.

.

.

.

.

-Ruby-chan, Yoshiko-chan dijo que buscaramos a Oni-chan y luego que? Zura~- pregunto una niña de pelo castaño y ojos color miel la cual solo caminaba con una cazuela en la cabeza almohadas amarradas en el pecho y en la espalda y un martillo en mano

La niña pelirroja a su lado solo puso un gesto pensativo para luego sonreir -Creo que dijo abrazar hasta que murieran –

-Oh….. juraría que dijo Golpear pero tambien me gustan los abrazos zura~-

Las niñas caminaban tranquilamente con un gesto completamente inocente por los pasillos, estas eran como pequeños angelitos, el único problema….. su inocencia era una debilidad que las dos mayores sabían explotar de una gran manera, pero por eso mismo teníamos que pararlas, parecían ser inofensivas…. O eso diría de no ser por que ya habían golpeado a varios residentes sin piedad…. Estoy seguro que cuando mama Rin y mama Kayo regresen tendrán muchos vecinos quejándose en la entrada

-Listo Kuro?- me preguntaba Kanan con mientras miraba por el pasillo de reojo a lo que yo negué completamente molesto

-No quiero haces esto…- en estos momentos me encontraba en mi forma de "Gato" esto era muy incomodo, según Kanan y Dia, Ruby deliraba por los objetos o animales "Lindos" por lo que yo era una carnada muy jugosa para ella y Hanamaru….. pues es Hanamaru que puedo decir de eso?

-eres un gato actua como tal- me miro Dia con molestia a lo que solo decidi ignorarla y mirar por el pasillo

-solo tengo que hacer que me vea verdad?- pregunte con cierto tono de molestia a lo que las dos asintieron

\- y de preferencia se algo tierno con ellas –

-No abuses- sin mas solo suspire pesadamente y acto siguiente en cuatro patas y con un pelaje esponjoso digno de un pequeño animal solo camine hacia en medio del pasillo frente a las chicas que venían hablando amenamente probablemente de alguna estupidez de niñas

Estas no me vieron a primeras por lo que Kanan y Dia fruncieron el ceño algo pensativas

-dia Nya kuro!-

-Que diga que cosa?!- conteste molesto con una vena de enojo en la frente pues aunque fuera un gato esta se notaba en mi frente

-tu solo dilo-

-no lo dire!-

-Si no lo dices se iran de paso!-

Lo que decia Dia era cierto, las niñas iban tan concentradas en su platica que estaban apunto de dar vuelta por un pasillo lateral, cosa que no seria buena, pues si las perdíamos era mala señal

Tragándome mi dignidad despues de una pelea con Dia y Kanan solo me dispuse a mandar al demonio toda mi seriedad con una frase

-Nya!- el sonido salio mas que nada como si hubiera sido un quejido

-Hazlo bien!-

-Ya lo hice!-

-Pero bien!-

-son por estas idioteces que no me gusta ser niñero de nadie!- de nueva cuenta me trague mi orgullo y mire al frente mientras las niñas seguían sin darse cuenta de mi presencia por lo que solo puse la cara mas tierna que pude –Nya~!-

El sonido al parecer fue suficientemente alto y llamativo pues casi de inmediato la pelirroja y la castaña miraron de donde provenia dicho ruido, osea a mi

-Oni-chan?-

-UN GATITO!- sin mas la pelirroja se lanzo corriendo hacia mi y vaya que su cara de ternura me daba un miedo del demonio era como si dijera "Te abrazare, te cuidare, te alimentare y te hostigare tanto de amor hasta matarte"

Mi rostro en ese momento se volvio completamente sombrio y como si no hubiera un mañana corri hacia Dia y Kanan que estaban ocultas

Acto siguiente las niñas llegaron encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ahí estaban las dos mayores estas con un semblante molesto y yo ahora en mi forma humana con una cara de terror, no sabia que alguien podia ser tan tierna al punto de dar miedo

Dia puso un gesto tan molesto que parecia mas que nada como si fuera a explotar

-Ustedes dos!-

.

.

.

.

.

-Dos menos a la cuenta- comentaba Kanan en la habitación de limpieza donde en este momento estaban Ruby y Hanamaru sentadas mirando hacia una esquinas –Ahora vamos por Chika y You, ese duo es el siguiente en la escala de peligro, You es rápido y Chika….. es Chika-

-en realidad para esas dos tengo una idea- conteso Dia algo divertida –Son tan idiotas que caerán de lleno-

-Idiota es una mala palabra zura~….- murmuro mi hermanita sentada en la esquina lo cual me dio lastima –Nosotras solo hicimos lo que Mari-chan y Yoshiko-chan nos dijeron Zura…-

-One-chan dijo que estábamos castigadas- dijo la otra en un tono deprimido

-En eso tiene razon- comente intentando abogar por las niñas –solo fueron manipuladas por Yoshiko y Mari, no tienen culpa alguna- en eso fui con ambas niñas y me hinque a su altura por lo que ambas me vieron –Prometen no volverlo a hacer? Golpear gente es malo

-Pero Yoshiko dijo…

-Tambien escuchar a la tonta de Yoshiko es malo- le asegure con una sonrisa - al igual con la tonta de Mari-

-solo no lo hagan de nuevo y ya no están castigadas bien?- pregunto Kanan a las chicas que asintieron rápidamente

-Entonces ahora que tenemos a dos enanas mas en contra de Mari y su ejercito de enanas, como lo hacemos?-

-dejamelo a mi- sonrio Dia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Oye… no crees que es muy…. Ya sabes, imprudente?- pregunte por lo que kanan se encogio de hombros, los dos sosteníamos una manta ella de un lado y yo del otro mientras Maru y Ruby hacían lo mismo a nuestro lado, el detalles es que todas estábamos en el cuarto de lavado publico del piso

-Asi es Dia, le gusta lo intenso, aunque es algo ingeniosa si no es que la mas lista de las 9-

-One-chan es genial!- aseguro la pelirroja aun sosteniendo la sabana

-No, Oni-chan es mas ingenioso Zura~- replico la castaña

-Eh? No, one-chan es mejor!-

-Oni-chan-

-One-chan-

-PREPARENSE YA LAS TRAIGO!- gritaron desde afuera del cuarto del lavado por lo que toda discusión anterior quedo en el olvido y preparamos las sabanas

-recuerden con fuerza!- les dijo Kanan a las dos menores que asintieron con mucha determinación, como dije era fácil manipularlas solo que ahora lo hacíamos para bien

-lo haremos bien Zura!-

Casi en el momento que Hanamaru termino aquella oración una peli negra entro a el cuarto de lavandería corriendo con un semblante apresurado y casi de pánico, esta en cuanto entro se barrio por debajo de nuestra sabana para no chocar con esta, pero a los pocos micro segundos tanto una peli naranja y una peli gris aparecieron corriendo a toda velocidad, el detalle es que estas no esperaban que estuviéramos en la entrada por lo que paso lo que debía…..

Ambas chocaron con las sabanas que tenia cada pareja y con mucha rapidez las envolvimos, acto seguido…

-HEY SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!-

Metimos a ambas niñas a la lavadora….. Que? Fue idea de Dia no mia

Dia atoro una silla con la puerta de la lavadora para que estas no la pudieran abrir desde dentro y acto siguiente sonrio de una manera completamente burlona –Ayudaron a Mari a atarnos a Kanan y a mi…. No las sacaremos de ahí hasta que nos encarguemos de las tres faltantes – esta puso un gesto pensativo para luego poner una sonrisa algo malévola la cual nos erizo la piel a mi y a las demás niñas –Por cierto creo que están un poco sucias…-

-Eh?- dijeron en unisonido

Dia por su parte simplemente se acerco a la lavadora y la encendio haciendo que esta se empezara a llenar

-Suerte, espero que no se ahogue ahí adentro- dijo Dia mientras caminaba hacia la salida –Vamonos tenemos que ir por las otras-

-EH?! NOS DEJARAS AQUÍ?!- grito You completamente aterrada mientras dirigio su mirada a mi –KURO, SACANOS DE AQUÍ, PROMETEMOS NO AYUDAR MAS A MARI Y YOSHIKO PERO NO PUEDEN DEJARNOS EN UNA LAVADORA QUE ESTA ENCENDIDA!-

Chika asintió rápidamente –LO QUE DIJO YOU-CHAN, NO PUEDEN, POR FAVOR NO SE NADAR!-

Ante ello solo las vi con un gesto que decia "si no son ustedes son yo….. y no sere yo lo siento" y me encogi de hombros mientras salia del cuarto de lavado dejando a las chicas en la lavadora

-Kanan! Sacanos!- grito You mientras que la lavadora ya estaba medio llena

Kanan sonrio culpablemente –Lo siento, pero no le dare la contra a Dia esta vez- y esta al igual camino hacia la salida dejando a las chicas en la lavadora

-Se ve divertido zura~!- comento Hanamaru que veia dentro

-Luego lo intentaremos!- dijo Ruby animadamente

-Oigan ustedes dos saquenos!- estas ya luchaban por no estar debajo del agua

-Zura….. pero Dia-chan dijo que no lo hiciéramos y ahora le haremos caso a Dia-chan….. vámonos Ruby-chan-

-Si!-

Y asi las ultimas salieron del cuarto de lavado dejando dos cuerpos flotando dentro de una lavadora los cuales parecían ahogados, claro aunque estos no se movían la lavadora pronto empezó a girar haciendo que estos se movieran rápidamente

.

.

.

.

.

-deben estar cerca, los huelo!-

-Hueles un gato y un delfin?-

-No! huelo el miedo, los angeles caidos podemos oler el miedo de la gente-

-Yoshiko-chan….. deja eso por favor.-

-Riko-chan dejala ser-

Un grupo de tres chicas caminaban por el pasillo todas con armas en mano (si es que a tenedores y cazuelas se les puede considerar armas) todas estaban con un aspecto algo furtivo pues parecían que cazaban por todos lados, la gente ahora se quedaba en sus casas encerrados con miedo a esas niñas pues como ya sabran estas son muy violentas…..

-No pueden haber ido muy lejos….- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Yoshiko –Yoshiko-chan contact a las demás-

Esta solo asintió para luego tomar aire –ALGUIEN A ENCONTRADO A ESOS 3?!- un grito que seguro se habia escuchado por todo el piso pero ninguna respuesta –nadie responde….. las habran capturado?

-Capturado?... fueron leales hasta el final- dijo Mari en tono exagerado por lo que Riko puso un gesto algo cansado en su rostro

-o tal vez ya se fueron a comer pizza al apartamento?- pregunto la chica de pelo tinto –ahora que lo pienso no hemos comido por jugar a esto y ya se esta volviendo aburrido

-quien esta jugando?-

-Pues al parecer ustedes no verdad- dije con un tono confiado mientras las miraba desde el final del pasillo con una sonrisa confiada

-Ahí estas- murmuraron el duo demoniaco… mientras preparaban sus armas

-aja, y ustedes están haciendo un escandalo muy grande asi que suelten esas cosas y podemos irnos a nuestro apartamento y ver una película- sonreí con algo de malicia – o podemos hacerlo a la mala si quieren, por favor que sea a la mala-

-a el!- sin mas las dos se lanzaron corriendo contra mi, pero riko que parecia haberse artado solo suspiro y se fue en direccion contraria hacia donde quedaba el apartamento, cosa que me dio gracia

-saben que pasa cuando mezclas químicos de limpieza con mas químicos de limpieza, unas mentas y los agitas?- pregunte mientras estas no dejaron de correr hacia a mi con su grito de guerra tipo indio, de los pasillos laterales al lado de mi salieron 4 niñas cada una con una botella de jabon o detergente, en mi infancia aprendi que los químicos correctos si reaccionan bien pueden hacer un desastre muy grande, como en este caso –Fuego!- sin mas todas las niñas agitaron los botes y los lanzaron en direccion hacia Yoshiko y Mari mientras que por nuestra parte solo nos escondimos para evitar lo que estaba por suceder

Un sonido ensordecedor se escucho del lado donde venían Mari y Yoshiko mientras que una gran cantidad de espuma salio volando

-Funciono zura?-

Me asome de reojo para ver la escena y efectivamente habia resultado bien, dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo completamente inmóviles y con una expresión de mareo, si juntas químicos con otros químicos y sobre todo le pones mentas hacen una bomba de jabon que si estas cerca de ella puede llegarte a doler pero por suerte no era nuestro caso, por el lado de Yoshiko y Mari, bueno…. Estas estarían consientes en unas horas

O cierto, tenemos que ir por aquellas dos antes de que enserio se ahoguen

.

.

.

.

.

.

La puerta de un apartamento se abria con mucha cautela pues ya eran por ahí de las 10 de la noche y por ella entraban 10 chicas todas platicando amenamente con una atmosfera muy familiar

-Nicocchi se puso celosa jeje-

-No me puse celosa por que un camarero viera a Maki-chan-

-Si lo hiciste-

-ELI!-

-en realidad apoyo un poco esta vez jeje, te veias muy graciosa Nico con tu cara de pocos amigos-

-Es cierto, como dijo Tsu-chan-

-tambien fue muy divertido cuando Umi-chan se sonrojo por la película de la cafetería-

-Kotori!-

-Jejeje, al parecer ciertos aspectos no cambian nunca eh? Nya-

-igual que tu mal habito linguistico-

-Maki-chan pero asi le gusto a Kayocchin verdad?-

-De esa forma exactamente-

Las nueve chicas hablaban felizmente con un rostro de alegría mientras caminaban hacia la sala la cual solo era iluminada por el resplandor del televisor, su cara de alegría claramente se desvanecio al ver la escena que habia en el sofá, su mueca de golpe habia cambiado…. Por una de ternura

-AWWWWWWW QUE LINDO!-

En el sofá de la sala yacían 10 siluetas, todas dormidas, el centro era yo claramente mientras abrazaba a mi hermanita de pelo castaño y por su parte las demás enanas se habían acostado ya fuera recargándose en mi espalda o algunas mas recargándose en las demás niñas, todas roncaban y estaban profundamente dormidas aunque yo estaba igual de cansado que las enanas

-Se ven tan tiernos!- dijo Honoka con un tono tan acaramelado que hubiera dado diabetes

Tsubasa por su parte miraba a sus dos hijas con un semblante confundido –se bañaron o por que huelen tanto a jabon?-

Y bueno las demás mujeres solo sonrieron y "alagaron mi trabajo" como niñero pues de nueva cuenta todas decían que era un buen niño, cosa que me irritaba a niveles épicos

- _Enserio…..detesto este trabajo…o tal vez no tanto-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Quien quiere drama el próximo capitulo? Uwu/**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

 _"Una visita no deseada"_

-Si, Si, ya se- contestaba por medio del celular escuchando atentamente a la persona que estaba tras la línea –Bien, adiós mama- sin mas colgué el celular

-Q-Que dijo la tia Hanayo?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja

-Que te dijo Mama Hanayo? Zura~- pregunto la pequeña de pelo castaño que estaba sentada en una banca a mi lado, los tres nos encontrábamos en un pequeño parque el cual estaba cerca de la escuela de mi hermana cada quien vestíamos nuestros uniformes y llevábamos nuestras mochilas en la espalda

-Dijo que esperemos a la tia Maki, que ella nos recogerá en unos minutos- conteste con una sonrisa algo divertida –Y como les fue en la escuela?

La castaña me empezó a relatar rápidamente como es que Yoshiko y Ruby estaban en su salón lo cual para mi fue una gran coincidencia, pero aunque escuchaba a la pequeña yo pensaba en otras cosas, como por ejemplo el como era feliz de tener a la pequeña Hanamaru como hermana, solo había pasado un mes desde que ella vivía con nosotros y sentía que habían sido años, pero bueno volviendo al tema de el por que estábamos aquí, Mama Kayo y Mama Rin dijeron que estarían un poco ocupadas con sus trabajos por lo que mandarían a alguien a que nos recogiera, tambien comento que tendríamos visita llegando a casa, probablemente deberían de ser mis primas y sus tias, como apoyo de esto ultimo estaba el detalle de que la tia Maki nos recogería

El tiempo paso lentamente mientras escuchaba atentamente el como las pequeñas hablaban animadamente y yo solo me limitaba a mirarlas divertido –A todo esto donde esta Dia?-

-O-One-chan tenia una tarea en equipo y se fue con sus amigas…-

-Oh ya veo-

Iba a decir algo mas pero justo en el momento en el que abri la boca un auto se estaciono enfrente del parque, este era rojo y probablemente muy costoso pero eso ya ni me sorprendia hablando de mi tia, en fin

La puerta se abrió de el lado del copiloto dejándonos ver a una pelirroja con una sonrisa –Ruby, Kuro, Hanamaru, vamos-

Despues de eso las cosas fueron lo normal, mi tia y yo hablando de algunas cosas de ciencia o escritura mientras las dos pequeñas de atrás solo se dedicaban a jugar plácidamente ignorando todo a su alrededor, eso era algo lindo, me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con mi familia... o bueno… con casi toda.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al solo notar quienes estaban en la sala, mis ojos no reflejaban odio pero si bien reflejaban un gran enojo

-O-Oni-chan?- pregunto Hanamaru a mi lado mientras los dos nos encontrábamos en la puerta de nuestro apartamento viendo hacia el interior de este –Quienes son ellos Zura?-

-Hola Kuro- me saludo el hombre de pelo naranja que se encontraba sentado en el sofá al lado de su esposa, este hablo en un tono tranquilo y lo mas sereno posible

-Son…. Nuestros abuelos-

Y si, como lo habían oído, delante de mi estaban tanto mis dos madres sentadas en un sofá mientras que la pareja que eran padres de Rin estaban sentados enfrente de estas dos, como de costumbre las 4 personas hablaban tranquilamente y con algo de humor de por medio, pero por mi parte no habia mas que un sentimiento hacia esas personas

-K-Kuro, Hanamaru vengan un momento- hablo Hanayo con un tono nervioso mas al mencionar mi nombre que en el resto de la frase

La castaña obedecio rápidamente para ir corriendo al sillón con nuestras madres no sin antes dejar la mochila en medio de la entrada, esta se acurruco entre sus dos madres para luego sentarse de lleno en medio de estas dos

Por mi parte como de costumbre a regañadientes avance hasta sentarme en un sofá para una sola persona, mi mirada no era nada amigable y todas las personas presentes lo notaban, claro era que la única que lo pasaba por alto era hanamaru que como de costumbre tenia su dulce e inocente actitud

-Con que ella es nuestra pequeña nieta- comento la mujer mientras la miraba –Es muy linda e incluso se parece a Kuro y ustedes-

-Bueno aunque creo que Kuro se parece un poco mas a nuestra pequeña y Hanayo-chan- ahora dijo el hombre en un tono divertido para luego mirarme –Tu que dices, quien se parece mas?-

-Acaso importa?- arquee la ceja mirando al hombre –Somos sus hijos da igual quien se parezca mas-

El hombre se quedo mudo con las palabras que le dedique para luego mejor mirar a las tres que estaban presentes de manera nerviosa –Como les va últimamente?-

Rin tambien se veia nerviosa por la situación pero intento conllevarla lo mejor que pudo –P-Pues mi veterinaria es muy popular últimamente , tanto que incluso e considerado abrir otra- contesto con una sonrisa la peli naranja

-Enserio hija? Eso es genial, por que no nos lo comentaste antes?-

-bueno… Estaba ocupada con la adopción de Hanamaru y el acostumbrarnos a tenerla aquí fue un reto, y mas cuando quiere pan-

-Hay Pan? Zura~- pregunto la chica al escuchar la palabra mágica lo cual le dio risa a los mayores y tambien un poco a mi pero conteniendo esta

-Conmigo las cosas van mucho mejor, últimamente represento a varios grupos de idols populares y e creado algunos muy prometedores-

-Me alegra- contesto el hombre –Al principio no estaba seguro de esto pero cada vez que las visitamos me sorprende mas como han sabido llevar su vida a lo alto- este me miro para luego sonreir cosa que me hizo hervir la sangre –Incluso teniendo a un hijo tan bueno como Kuro desde pequeñas-

-Bueno voy servir un poco de té- hablo Hanayo mientras ahora me miraba –Kuro acompañame-

No duramos ni un segundo pues ni siquiera puse un pero de excusa, enserio detestaba estar con esa gente en el mismo lugar y como no hacerlo, en cierto punto de mi vida los vi como familia, alguien que me cuidaba y con quien confiar, pero todo eso se fue directo a la mierda en solo un dia, me intentaron separar de Rin y Hanayo y para colmo intentaron enviarme a un orfanato, cosa que si me preguntan lo detestaba de una manera abrumadora, si bien, la relación que conllevaban mis madres y ellos era bastante buena, pues obviamente habían hecho las pases despues de la boda, pero claro estaba que los detestaba con mi alma, al parecer ellos habían venido por una razon en especifico la cual era su nueva nieta, la querían conocer.

Ya en la cocina Hanayo preparaba el té mientras yo bajaba sacaba los vasos de los estantes para luego dárselos a mi madre

-Kuro-

-Si?-

-Se que no te agradan los padres de Rin y claro que te comprendo pero debes de soportarlo un poco, son los padres de Rin-chan, mis suegros y sobre todo tus abuelos-

-No me importa si son mis abuelos, los vecinos o los vagabundos del parque, me da igual quienes sean pero es injusto que yo me tenga que comportar siendo que ellos estuvieron apunto de mandarme a un orfanato, es mas no se ni como ustedes se los pudieron perdonar-

-Kuro… nosotras jamas se los perdonamos pero no podemos seguir enojadas por eso por siempre, han pasado 6 años, ellos se han disculpado una infinidad de veces contigo por eso-

-Que lo sigan haciendo, por que no funcionara por mas que lo intenten- le conteste con un ceño fruncido pero no por estar enojado con mi madre si no por que en verdad detestaba como eran las cosas.

-En ese caso por lo menos compórtate, hazlo por Rin-chan, ella es la que mas desea que perdones a sus padres, por lo menos intenta aparentar una sonrisa si?-

Solo hice una mueca de molestia –Bien, pero solo lo hago por que me lo piden no por que quiera-

Despues de esa leve conversación, la cual teníamos mi madre y yo ambos decidimos llevar las bebidas, apenas al llegar a la sala, servimos a cada uno su té y acto siguiente tuve que poner una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro con la cual tenia que decirles un "Pudranse" pero en forma de "Es un gusto tenerlos aquí"

El resto del dia todo paso de una manera lenta y dolorosa, escucharlos hablar de lo linda que era mi hermanita y que tan buen hermano debía de ser para ella, incluso en cierto punto bromearon sobre mi peculiar habilidad de transformarme en un pequeño gato, esto claro era gracias a que conocían dicha información, como era de esperarse Rin y Hanayo les tuvieron que contar las cosas cuando eran niñas el como me encontraron y para terminar como es que me adoptaron, la historia fue difícil de digerir al principio, pero al mostrarles dicha habilidad ellos se la tragaron de golpe.

No fue hasta que oscurecio que enserio la pareja se vio dispuesta a irse pero claro la vida no puede darme un punto a favor a mi

-Que les parece a ustedes dos, mis queridos nietos, si vienen a dormir a casa de sus abuelos el fin de semana?- hablo la mujer mientras tomaba su abrigo de el perchero donde estaba al igual que el hombre –Podemos hornear galletas, jugar juegos de mesa, incluso tenemos algunos viejos videojuegos de Rin-

-No los habias tirado mama?-

-No tendría corazón para hacer eso jeje-

-Enserio?! Seria genial- dijo emocionada la castaña con una sonrisa infantil –Jamas he cocinado pero la comida es deliciosa, quiero saber como se hacer Zura~, Oni-chan vamos?-

No, era la única palabra que tenia que decir para poder ser capaz de librarme de este dolor de cabeza, pero el ver la pequeña mirada emocionada de mi hermanita con esos ojos de ilusión me hacían dudar de mi respuesta y gracias a esa misma carita termine cediendo –E-Esta bien, creo que podríamos ir a dormir una noche…-

-SI!- la chica sonrio con alegría, mas de la usual digo –Podemos invitar tambien a Ruby-chan? Si?!-

-Claro, es la hija de Maki y Nico no?- pregunto a Rin la cual asintió

-En ese caso al menos ira Dia, no tendre que soportar tanto- suspire débilmente –Bueno… creo que deberíamos ir a hacer nuestras mochilas Hanamaru-

La chica no puso objeción alguna por lo que rápidamente como si fuera un rayo a su habitación, por mi parte estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo pero la pareja no dejaba de fastidiar

-Kuro- el hombre hablo a mis espaldas –Sabemos que estas molesto, y enserio intentaremos compensar lo que paso aquel dia, pero espero que entiendas que te queremos tanto como a nuestra pequeña Rin-

-Quererme? Las únicas que me quisieron fueron mis madres y mi tia Maki, si no fuera por esta ultima en este momento podría estar en quien sepa donde, o en el mejor de los casos en la calle, si estoy intentando hacer esto es por mi hermanita, no por que quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes, comprendo lo que hicieron y por que lo iban a hacer pero no por eso significa que lo olvidare- tome aire bastante molesto intentando calmarme –No tienen ningun derecho a considerarme su nieto cuando se iban a deshacer de mi como basura

-Ya es suficiente- hablo Hanayo en tono duro mientras me miraba con reprimenta, esto por no haber sido capaz de contenerme –Ve a hacer tu Maleta Kuro, Hanamaru ya debe estar por salir asi que apresurate

Ante esa ultima orden solo me fui con algo de decepcion en mi rostro y frustración

" _Este será un fin de semana largo"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **¡AVISO!**

Muy bien, esto pasara con esta historia, la historia ahora mismo no tenia propósito claro pero por el motivo que queria meter a Hanamaru en la ecuación, pero ahora lo importante, la historia saldrá un tanto del contexto de Love Live, osea intentare darle una historia exclusiva a Kuro con su propia trama centrándose como principal dejando de lado el RinPana, claro todas aun aparecerán pero como dije quedaran en segundo plano por lo que despues de este capitulo eso empezara, los que no gusten de esta idea me alegra que hayan leído hasta esta parte de la historia y que la hayan disfrutado, para los demas solo dire que espero les guste si deciden seguirla leyendo.

 **Hasta la próxima nwn7**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

"Donde esta nuestro hogar...?"

Muy bien, creo que las cosas se volvieron algo complicadas, que digamos, la vida no es muy comprensiva con un chico gato como yo. Un dia, una dia a pasado y ya me estoy volviendo loco

-Mira! ese peluche es muy lindo-

-Lo se zura!-

Dos niñas corriendo de tienda en tienda como si cada una de ellas albergara la mayor diversion posible dentro del local, por mi parte caminaba tras ambas, no por el hecho de que estuviera divirtiendome si no mas bien por que tenia que cuidar de ambas junto a la pequeña a mi lado la cual se veia igual de fastidiada que yo.

-Esas dos son demasiado inquietas, como carajos soportas que diga Zura cada tres oraciones- Se quejo la pequeña peli negra a mi lado a lo que simplemente me encogi de hombros con algo de desinteres en lo que decia

-No te deberia de extrañar, literalmente vivo desde los 6 años con una chica que dice Nya cada dos oraciones por lo que el Zura es un buen cambio de ambiente si me lo preguntas, pero lo que si es algo gracioso es que Ruby pueda ser tan linda, parece un peluche con cada movimiento, es tan adorable que me irrita el solo escucharla...-

Tanto Dia como yo terminamos por solo reir con algo de ironia pues para ser los hermanos mayores eramos demasiado molestos, no era algo que me molestara en lo mas minimo, tanto Dia como yo teniamos una actitud un tanto especial el lo que respectaba a lo que nos molestaba.

El centro de Akibahara era gigante a mi alrededor, por mas que veia esta ciudad terminaba por sorprenderme cada vez mas el como era de animada, como la gente parecia divertirse a los alrededores, pero aunque disfrutara de este lugar la presencia de la mujer a nuestras espaldas no terminaba por agradarme, al contrario, terminaba por hacerme entrar en colera por el simple hecho de que no lo soportaba

Cada vez que veia a esa mujer o a aquel hombre solo podia imaginarme en el cuarto de Rin llorando de una manera desconoslada, el como ellos gritaban a Rin y Hanayo que tendrian que deshacerse de mi, no es algo que le desearia pasar a ningun niño, en especial si no has tenido familia a lo largo de tu vida. algunas veces me pregunto que habria pasado si no hubiera sido encontrado por aquellas dos chicas, no tendria hogar, jamas podria haber aprendido mas cosas, no tendria un futuro y como si no fuera mucho, no tendria una familia, ni madres, ni una hermana.

-Detengan a ese pequeño ladron!- gritaba un hombre mientras veia como a mi lado corria un chico el cual tenia prendas rasgadas y viejas. un chico mas de la calle

Asi era como yo me veia siempre que intentaba comer algo dia a dia, intentaba vivir a cambio del robar, el simple hecho de pensar en una vida asi despues de haber comido uno de los muchos platos de mi madres... era una tortura, no odiaba a los padres de Rin, si no que mas bien el miedo que tuve hacia ellos en esos momentos me hicieron sentir algo de desprecio hacia ellos... pero todos terminamos en algun lugar por algo, aunque yo bien me preguntaba por que mi lugar habia sido con Rin y Hanayo.

seguimos caminando por unos minutos con cierto silencio de por medio pues Dia no era una chica de muchas palabras y para el colmo yo estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me habia percatado de cuanto habiamos caminado, las niñas habian entrado a una tienda de dulces por lo que tanto la peli negra como yo esperamos afuera mientras mi abuela les compraban algo.

-Oye Dia, tu sabes algo acerca de tu familia biologica?- pregunte de primera instancia sin darme cuenta que aquella palabras se habian deslizado por mis labios hasta que fue demasiado tarde

La peli negra al escuchar mi pregunta no pudo evitar mirarme con cierta sorpresa de mi pregunta, pero ni siquiera me cuestiono -De mi familia biologica... Mis padres eran dueños de un dojo, eramos una familia muy tradicional, pero eso cambio cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente en el pueblo donde viviamos, que digamos eso fue hace unos 3 años, por lo que Ruby ni siquiera recuerda la mayoria de ello, pero yo si, aunque bien, a veces quisiera olvidar tantas cosas...- la chica me miro de reojo -Es raro que tu toques un tema del pasado, que sepa nunca te gusto recordar-

-Solo pensaba un poco, en las cosas... pensaba que ademas de esa familia de gatos que me cuidaron cuando apenas era capaz de sobrevivir, nunca conoci a mi verdadera familia- hable con honestidad -Por que me habran abandonado en las calles?- me pregunte con cierta molestia en mis palabras

-Te arrepientes de no conocerlos?-

-solo siento que desconozco mi propio origen de vez en cuando, muchas ocasiones pienso que aunque soy un humano, aunque siempre he vivido en esta ciudad... siento que no pertenezco aqui, incluso despues de todo lo que paso con Rin y Hanayo... siento que me falta algo para ser yo mismo- Mire al suelo con algo de pena por mis palabras -Siento que necesito saber mas, por que me abandonaron? no fui de su agrado? mis padres me despreciaron? o acaso les habria pasado algo que los obligara a dejarme?... como es que tengo estas habilidades, por que soy mitad humano y mitad animal... Son preguntas que no me permiten vivir en plenitud-

-Piensas que es algo malo es desconocer tu propio origen? mis padres muchas veces decian que es mejor no conocer la verdad pues puede traer un gran peso consigo, creo que deberias de considerar esas palabras parar no sentirte tan mal, miralo de esta manera, A la Tia Rin y a la Tia kayo no les importa otra cosa que tu bien y el de Hanamaru, si no fuera asi creo que en este momento seguiria en las calles -Dijo crudamente pero con una gran porcion de realismo -Ademas, por que torturarte, honestamente no he conocido a dos personas tan atentas como ellas. Es algo egoista de tu parte el no tomar en cuenta eso.-

Ante lo que dijo solo la mire con algo de gracia pues las palabras que transimitia eran ciertas aunque en cierto punto crueles.

Tal vez seria algo un poco egoista de mi parte el decir que mi ser era incompleto por no conocer la verdad, pero como cualquier niño, tenia curiosidad de mi pasado, el pensar que mis padres podrian seguir ahi afuera despierta en mi un sentimiento de curiosidad y anhelo. No me malentiendan, nunca en mi vida abandonaria a mis madres por una familia que me abandono, pero el hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de conocerlos, era algo que despertaba en mi un gran interes.

Las pequeñas salieron de la tienda de dulces con 2 grandes bolsas de estos, tanto Ruby y Hanamaru llevaban lo que serian un abastecimiento para aproximadamente un mes el cual pensaban devorar en un dia, los hombres algo mayores salieron detras de las niñas. El mirar a los padres de Rin en cierta medida era algo incomodo, pero si algo siempre he admirado de mis madres es su bondad, capacidad de perdonar y de ver el lado positivo de la gente, por lo que supongo que deberia seguir su ejemplo, la vida es demasiado corta para guardar rencores, ademas aunque no me guste, ellos formaron parte de la historia que me trajo a mis madres, por lo que de una u otra forma deberia de estar agradecido aunque su intencion no era este presente.

Caminamos lo que serian unas calles mas hasta que por fin llegamos a un pequeño parque en el cual terminamos por descansar un poco, tanto las niñas pequeñas empezaron a jugar como yo simplemente termine por jugar con ellas en mi version gato

Jugabamos a que ellas me atrapaban pero por mi tamaño me era extremadamente facil despistarlas a la pobres, tenia una vida algo linda que no podia ignorar, gente que amaba como minimo pues lo que a veces sentia de parte suya era mucho mas que amor lo que ela gente me daba

Estudiaba constantemente con la idea de ser alguien igual de exitoso que mis madres o tias, pero yo queria ser escritor, el tiempo que me daba para llegar a ser esto era algo extremista, leia y hacia escritos muy comunmente para asegurarme de mejorar tanto como me fuera posible, la cuestion es que para ser un niño de 12 años, las cosas que yo pienso y me propongo son sumamente serias, queria hacer las cosas bien.

-Yo... me quisiera disculpar con ustedes- por eso mismo, tenia que arreglar todos los problemas que tenia con los que eran mi familia de una u otra manera, esto no me hacia ilusion, pero tampoco me desagradaba del todo el hecho de seguir con rencores en mi vida.

Las chicas estaban jugando con Dia en los juegos del parque mientras que los dos adultos me veian con sorpresa en su rostro pues les habia pedido un poco de atencion, ellos al escuchar mis palabras se sorprendieron pues al parecer no esperaban una disculpa de mi parte.

-Creo que- me removi algo incomodo -Deberia de disculparme con ustedes, son los padres de mi madre y yo se que aman a Rin como no tengo una idea, ustedes solo veian por el futuro de su hija y lo entiendo, las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando tanto Hanayo y ella me encontraron. Los puse en una situacion de elegir a su hija o a un niño desconocido... entiendo el por que lo hicieon y creo que en verdad se ha llegado a comportar de una manera muy inmadura soy yo- Hable ignorando mi edad -Asi que... espero que me puedan disculpar por ser un niño tan arrogante, mis madres se sienten mal al saber que tengo resentimiento contra ustedes y la verdad eso me duele mucho por que ellas son personas muy nobles, por lo que espero me puedan disculpar-

La pareja solo termino por embozar una sonrisa muy tierna, tanto el hombre como la mujer con la misma mueca de felicidad

-Oh Kuro...- la primera en tomar la palabra fue la mujer de pelo castaño -Nosotros lo lamentamos, enserio arruinamos las cosas contigo, no debimos de haber dicho cosas tan crueles ni de una manera tan brusca, espero que al igual puedas disculparnos por lo que hicimos- Esta puso su mano sobre mi cabeza mientras se agachaba para quedar a mi altura -Despues de todo eres nuestro pequeño nieto-

Ante tal aclaracion no pude evitar que mi rostro fuera invadido por un leve sonrojo en cual fue mas que notorio para la pareja mayor -L-los disculpo- dije desviando la mirada avergonzado -Pero en fin, no era nada importante despues de todo, solo que ya quedamos con todos los rencores en el pasado-

-Vaya, mi hija y la pequeña Hanayo decian la verdad sobre su actitud- comento el hombre mientras miraba a su esposa -Como esa palabra que suelen utilizar... cual era cariño?

-Mmm era algo que le decian a la pequeña Maki cuando apenas estaban en preparatoria, era algo asi como Tsun... Tsundere!-

-Eso!-

-No soy Tsundere!- grite alterado y con el rostro al rojo vivo, maldita sea! que Rin siempre me describe de esa manera?! Algun dia de estos me las pagara!

El hombre de pelo anaranjado no pudo evitar reir ante mi reaccion para luego mirarme con animos renovados -Pero es buena noticia Kuro!- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa -Ahora que arreglamos todo, sera como tener el hijo que jamas tuve, podre enseñarte a jugar futboll, baloncesto, lanzaremos la pelota.

-Prefiero la lectura- conteste de inmediato con un gesto fastidiado por la actitud tan energetica que tenia al igual que Rin

El hombre de estar emocionado paso a tener un gesto pensativo -Mmm, pescar?-

-Bueno, el pescado es bueno y mas considerando que soy una especie de felino- conteste con algo entusiasmo guardado en mis palabras

-Eso es! te llevare a pescar!- sonrio el hombre de nueva cuenta con emocion -Ahora solo me hace falta aprender a hacerlo-

El silencio reino por un momento hasta que por fin mi cerebro pudo procesar lo que dijo pues la estupidez que contenia las palabras del hombre me habia dificultado demasiado entenderlas

-AAAH! demonios es como si estuviera escuchando a Rin!- me queje exageradamente mientras me tomaba por el cabello ya fastidiado. La pareja de nueva cuenta rio pero esta vez con autentica felicidad y por mi parte no pude estar mas deacuerdo pues aun en medio de mi acto de exageracion termine por embozar una leve sonrisa la cual no vieron.

El descanso termino de la manera mas rapida que pude haber esperado aunque bien habia sido casi una hora en la que yo estuve hablando con la pareja mientras las niñas jugaban en los juegos (aunque Dia sonreia un poco al darse cuenta de la situacion tan favorable en la que estaba desde hace unos minutos), poco tiempo mas nos tomamos para acordar a donde iriamos y despues de haber decidido que el cine era una buena opcion partimos del parque

He de admitir que el simple hecho de hablar con los que eran mis abuelos era algo un tanto refrescante, les hablaba de todos los concursos que habia ganado a tan corta edad aunque cuando se enteraron de los de deportes se molestaron (Pues recordemos que al ser un felino soy mas habil y veloz que cualquier humano). Las niñas se mantenian al margen aunque bien esto era gracias a Dia que hacia esto como si fuera su trabajo de tiempo completo.

Me daba cuenta que sin esos sentimientos de rencor, las cosas no eran tan dificiles como me las habia imaginado en un principio, pero como todo en este mundo... nada puede ser perfecto...

-Y luego dulces! cual quieres ver Maru-chan?- preguntaba la pequeña pelirroja

En estos momentos las tres chicas que iban por delante de nosotros estaban caminando tan felices de sus platicas que por un momento olvidaban que caminaban por la banqueta, pero eso no era malo, era un lugar para personas ese, el problema radica en que estabamos en un puente por debajo del cual habia mas calles donde transitaban autos, uno se preguntaria ¿cual es el problema?

-HANAMARU!- gritaron ambos adultos de golpe mientras yo veia en camara lenta como pasaba todo

El problema es cuando un maldito estupido pierde el control de su auto y va directamente hacia mi hermanita junto a mis primas. Mis ojos reflejaron miedo y desesperacion la cual no paso por desapercibido de mi cuerpo pues este respondio instintivamente, Corria hacia las chicas antes de que me diera cuenta, corria a una velocidad tan excesiva que nunca habia conocido pues aunque no era como la de algun super heroe de algun comic, era mas que lo que cualquier humano pudiera correr.

Estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de ellas, pero el problema ahora era peor... no podria cargar a las tres al mismo tiempo, a mi hermana, a ruby y a Dia, no podria cargar ni quitar de en medio a las tres en ese tiempo tan limitado que tenia. Senti terror al darme cuenta que solo podia salvar a dos personas pues era lo que podria hacer si es que tenia suerte...

¿Dejar a Dia?

¿Dejar a Ruby?

Eran opciones que no queria ni siquiera tomar en cuenta, no queria ni considerarlas y no lo hice...

Llegue con ellas en menos de un segundo y con una velocidad inhumana subi a Hanamaru en mi espalda mientras que con cada una de mis manos tomaba la ropa de las otras dos chicas, pero el realizar estas acciones me quito el tiempo que tenia para poner a salvo a solo dos de ellas, a una velocidad extrema mire a mis espaldas viendo una caida de por lo menos 12 metros la cual llevaba directamente hacia una autopista con un sinfin de autos... la idea que tenia en mente era casi un suicidio, pero con mucha fuerza salte llevando a las niñas conmigo... tal vez mi idea fuera un suicidio... pero si no lo hacia, seria una muerte segura, por lo que termine por optar el saltar desde el puente

Por mis ojos pasaron todos los recuerdos de mi vida ya que caia sin control alguno, incluso en el proceso dando vueltas mientras escuchaba los gritos de las pequeñas, pero cada microsegundo que pasaba veia alejarse el puente, tense mi mandibula con una fuerza tremenda y cerre los ojos esperando por el impacto que tendria contra el suelo

Pero en lugar de escuchar el sonido de mi cuerpo contra en concreto, senti un fuerte impacto el cual me lastimo de una manera sin precedentes, arquee mi espalda con dolor pues el golpe fue agresivo de una manera jamas experimentada y entonces mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar... pero sabia que no habia impactado contra el suelo ya que el crujir de las ramas se hizo presente apenas el contacto se hizo presente en las niñas y en mi... la sensacion de estar en movimiento perduro hasta que mis ojos se cerraron por completo y claro...

-KURO! HANAMARU!-

"Los gritos nos acompañaron hasta que se perdieron a la distancia"


End file.
